Secret Life
by anaBTRusher
Summary: *COMPLETE*Sometimes life can be tough. You have secrets you are afraid to reveal, and you think eveything is falling apart. For a gang from Minnesota, these statements are true. Though, with the help of each other, they might actually get over their problems. *BTR doesn't exist. NO SLASH. Pairings: Kucy, Jendall, Lomille, Jucy, Jenlos, Jatie and much more!*COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**New story is up! It's my first take on something else than Kogan, and it's about teen pregnancy… Tough subject, huh? Well, in my country, teen pregnancy rates are too low, so I don't know a lot about it… This is also my first multichapter fanfic. It will be AU, because I don't know how it would affect BTR's career, and it will look like Secret Life (although it won't be that cheesy).**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Prologue **

"_Wow, what a boring party" _Camille Roberts thought as she went to the bathroom. Yep, they were at a party in Lucy Stone's house for her 17th birthday. Everyone had hoped that the "rocker chick's" party would be interesting and fun, but the band that Lucy had paid for never showed up.

"At least let's hope that the bathroom is clean" Camille whispered to herself, before going in. It was actually really clean and neat, but something else caught the brunette's eye.

A white stick.

Camille came closer and looked at it. There was a small pink plus sign on it.

"_Oh, god" _she thought. _"Whose is that thing?"_

That thing was a positive pregnancy test.

Someone from the girls invited was pregnant. And since Lucy had only invited Camille, Jo and the Jennifers to her party, it was someone from them.

"It's not me" she said. "It's not Lucy either. Or the Jennifers, because Lucy was with James all the time and the Jennifers played party games with Carlos….Oh my god!" she exclaimed when she realized who it actually was. It was her best friend Jo.

Jo Taylor was pregnant. Camille could not believe it.

Jo had just started going out with someone. Kendall Knight was his name. She couldn't have had sex with him, she couldn't be…..

_Pregnant._ Camille felt like crying. Some tears had actually started to roll down her pale cheeks. She sobbed at some point.

"Camille, is everything alright?" she heard her boyfriend's, Logan Mitchell's voice. Camille quickly wiped her tears away and got out of the bathroom.

Logan gasped when he saw the test his girlfriend was holding.

"Camille, tell me that you're not…."

"No, it's not me" Camille interrupted him. The raven haired boy let out a sigh of relief.

"Then, whose is that test?" Logan asked.

"Jo's".

"Oh god, that's why she left the party in a hurry" he exclaimed.

"Yes. She told us that she was feeling…."

"Sick. Shit, why didn't I realize that? I am supposed to become a doctor." Logan muttered.

"She is probably at her house right now."

"Or at Kendall's…"

"Let's go to hers first" Camille suggested. "By the way, don't tell anyone about this" she pointed to the stick "until I tell you to do so, OK?"

"You can count on me" Logan said and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Camille smiled. "Now, let's get going.." and they left the party.

* * *

Jo heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, who can it be now?" she mumbled. She had been feeling sick and throwing up since she left the party, and she really didn't want any visitors right now. She wore her hair in a messy bun, wiped her mouth from the vomit and opened the door.

"Guys, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Lucy's party right now?" she asked when she saw Logan and Camille.

"There are more urgent things than that" Camille said and took the pregnancy test out of her purse.

"Oh shit" Jo exclaimed. "I shouldn't have left it there….." and she started crying before she let Logan and Camille in.

"It's okay, Jo, it's okay" Camille said, hugging her tightly.

"I should go" Logan said, opening the door.

"Don't tell Kendall about it" Jo cried.

"Sweetheart, he won't" Camille said, trying to calm her down.

"I swear I won't…Bye Jo…see you later Cam" Logan said and left in a hurry.

"So, is it Kendall's?" Camille asked her sobbing friend.

Jo nodded.

"How am I gonna tell him? He will be scared and leave me alone. My dad is going to kick me out, and my I don't have my mom give me advice on how to raise my child" the blond cried.

"Maybe you can stay with mama Knight"

"Do you think she will accept me? I mean, I will ruin her son's life (if I haven't yet) and she has to raise Katie and Kendall… Oh god, I have ruined everyone's lives" Jo sobbed.

"Relax, Jo, everything is gonna be alright" Camille said.

"Maybe I should get an abortion…"

"Don't you DARE say that again" Camille shouted. "Either you keep it or give it up for adoption, but please don't kill an innocent life…"

"Okay, okay, I will think about it" Jo said. For the next minutes they said nothing, until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Logan got back to the party, as soon as he left Jo's house, but what he saw left him speechless.

Kendall making out with Lucy.

**Cliffhanger, huh?**

**So, first chapter is up! Hope it wasn't too cheesy…. I am open to any suggestion you might have, so:**

**REVIEW! **

**~Ana**


	2. Logan Loses It

**Double update today! I'm on a roll haha! So, in case you didn't understand, Kendall and Jo went out a couple of times, hooked up and then broke up. That's why he is making out with Lucy! Anyways, you are gonna understand most things after you read this chapter…**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Logan loses it**

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. After what he and Camille had witnessed, his best friend was making out with another girl.

"_So, you have your little fun with a sweet girl like Jo, you get her pregnant and just leave her like that?" _Logan thought angry. All he wanted now was to interrupt the "fun" Kendall and Lucy were having and beat the crap out of him! Yes, the crap! Even though he was his best friend, he had done something unforgivable.

"Hey Logiebear, where have you been? I have been looking for you like everywhere! And where did Camille go?" the blond said, after stopping the make out with Lucy.

"_Calming her friend after what you did to her, you badass"_ he thought, but instead he said:

"Oh, she went to Jo's house to take care of her…"

"Take care of what?" Lucy joined the conversation.

"Jo left the party feeling sick…" Kendall replied

"_Oh, you have no idea…" _ Logan thought before saying:

"Ummm… it doesn't matter anymore…"he mumbled. "I called them, and they told me that everything was OK" he lied before leaving them alone.

"Something is wrong with that guy…" Kendall said.

"I know" Lucy replied.

"So, I suddenly forgot what we were doing before he walked in on us" Kendall said winking.

Lucy grinned and guided him through the crowd to her bedroom.

* * *

Camille suddenly woke up, and realized that Jo was still asleep. She carefully let go of the blonde's tight grip, and left the house quickly.

* * *

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He had to keep Jo's pregnancy a secret, and he hated Kendall so much for ruining that poor girl's life. He knew that, the moment Kendall found out about the baby, he would just leave, or, in the worst case, convince Jo to abort or abandon their child. Because, Kendall Knight was a player that didn't care at ALL about hurting someone's feelings. The only people that he cared about was his mother, Jennifer, his sister, Katie, him, James and Carlos. He was rude to the others, but never explained why.

Of course he didn't do drugs or something illegal, but he had a reputation for being the school's "sexy god". Even James couldn't defeat him, because girls seemed to enjoy bad boys rather than "pretty boys".

He, Logan, was the smart one, and Carlos the energetic and naïve one. All four of them belonged to a hockey team and Camille and the Jennifers were cheerleaders. Jo, on the other hand, was an aspiring musician and singer, but had never made it big time.

"_And now, because of my stupid "friend", that poor girl's life is ruined for good. She didn't deserve to be a mother at 16. If only I could help her" _he thought before leaving the house, this time for good.

He had said that he wanted to see his mother, who was "sick". Of course that was just an excuse, but he HAD to leave. He couldn't look Kendall in the eyes.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, sweetheart how was your party?" she asked him.

"_You really wanna know?"_ he thought but replied:

"Oh, it was great!" and faked a smile. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" he said and ran away from her.

Joanna Mitchell stood there surprised. She then looked at her watch and saw that it was 1 in the morning. She yawned and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Logan was in the bathroom. He tried to relax, but he couldn't. It was all too much for him, and he panicked so easily.

He just fell on the bathroom floor, sobbing until he fell asleep.

* * *

Jo woke up to the sound of the doorbell. It was her dad.

"Hi daddy" she said and faked a smile. He hugged her.

Jo felt such a hypocrite at that point.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"Oh, a former friend from the army invited me over. What about you? How was your party?"

"Oh, it was great" she replied and had him sit on the couch.

At that point, she noticed that she had left her pregnancy test on the table. She took it quickly and hid it in her jacket's pocket before her dad noticed it.

She brought a class of water for him, and then went to her bedroom.

Her dad was surprised by her reaction, but said nothing. Instead, he turned on the TV and watched a random comedy.

Jo lied on her bed and put her hands on her flat stomach.

"My baby, can you hear me? It's mommy. I will never let anyone hurt you" she whispered before some tears started to roll down her face.

* * *

Lucy rested her head on Kendall's bare chest. She couldn't believe that she had just seduced the school's player.

He had just fallen asleep, but she couldn't. Now, she knew what every girl meant when she described what she had done with Kendall. Man, that guy is a fireball, she thought as she watched his chest go up and down.

At some point, she fell asleep, in Kendall Knight's arms.

**Before you say anything, yes! I made Jo a little out of character, as well as Kendall and Logan, but it was the only way to create some more drama.**

**And I have decided not to make this story a copy of secret life, because I don t think that it would fit the characters.**

**Anyways, REVIEW! And I am open to any suggestions.**

**~Ana**


	3. Kendall Finds Out

**Third chapter is up already! And I got some new ideas I thought while sleeping…Wow that is weird! Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the previous chapters and gave me feedback…you guys help me continue! There is going to be a little drama in this, and some bromancey moments!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Kendall finds out**

Kendall woke up to the sound of a passing motorcycle. He then noticed the sleeping teenage girl in his arms. It was Lucy Stone, the rocker chick no one could charm.

He felt proud of himself. That proved that he was the ultimate womanizer. But at the same moment, he realized something else. He liked Lucy. A lot. And she liked him too. Maybe she could be his first stable girlfriend.

"_What about Jo?" _he thought. Oh, this girl was a sweet one compared to Lucy. But what they had, ended when he cheated on her. They had an awful argument and they broke up, even though they had had sex the previous day. And it was so good….

Even though Kendall was the sexy god of the school, he respected women, because of his mother, who had raised him all by herself when his father died. So, when Jo told him that she was a virgin, he was gentle to her.

"_Oh crap, why am I still thinking about her? I've got the school's hottest girl in my arms. Jo was NOTHING"_ he said to himself.

Suddenly, he remembered Logan. That guy was so nervous when he left the party in a hurry… This made Kendall worry, because, of all his friends, Logan was his best one.

He quickly got up.

"Kendall, where are you going?" Lucy asked him.

"To find Logan" he said while putting on his pants. "Oh, okay" she replied.

Kendall gave her a small kiss on the lips and whispered to her "see you later" before leaving her alone in her bedroom.

Lucy lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. She was so _in love_ with the school's "bad boy". She smiled.

* * *

Logan woke up to the doorbell. "Who the hell can it be?" he whispered to himself before opening.

It was Kendall. "Hey buddy!" he exclaimed and hugged him.

"_Good morning, badass" _he thought but he just said "good morning" and guided him to the living room. At that point, his mom woke up.

"Good morning guys!" she said, and offered to make them breakfast.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Mitchell. I am not that hungry" Kendall replied.

"_You had sex with that Lucy, huh?"_ Logan thought. He wanted to punch him so badly.

"Mom, I'm not that hungry either. We need some privacy, so please leave us alone" he said to his mom. "Okay", she replied and went to the balcony to enjoy her coffee.

Kendall sat there in wonder. Why did Logan look like that?

"Hey Logiebear, what's wrong? Is it Camille? You know you can tell me anything" he asked him.

"_If only you knew"_ the brunette thought.

* * *

Jo came back from the pharmacy, where she had bought another pregnancy test. Her father was sleeping, so it would be easy for her to take it.

She went to the bathroom, and opened the package. There were three tests in it. Well, in this way I will be sure about the result whatever it is, she whispered to herself.

She took the first one.

Positive.

She took the second one.

Positive.

She took the last one. But the sign wasn't that clear and she couldn't understand what it was.

"Oh god, please be negative" she said, hoping that the previous ones would be disproved. However, after a while, another pink plus sign formed in the stick.

Positive.

"Shit" Jo said. She put all of them in her purse and went to her bedroom.

She quickly texted Kendall. She had to tell him._ Now._

* * *

Camille had only slept one or two ours all night. She was worried. Worried about Logan telling Kendall before Jo did. Worried about her friend's future. Worried about her own parents finding out.

They were too strict to allow her to be friends with a teenage mother. Her friendship with Jo would be ruined big time.

Right now, she wanted to punch Kendall. Of course, she knew that it takes two to be pregnant, but Jo was a virgin and Kendall was experienced. How the hell did he forget about protection?

She grabbed her phone and texted Logan.

Logan didn't reply to Kendall. He wouldn't look at him.

"What's wrong, man?" the blond asked him. Logan didn't reply. At that time, both of their phones rang.

"I got a text from Camille" Logan said. "She says she wants to come over."

"Jo says the same thing." Kendall said.

At that time, the doorbell rang. At the door, were both Camille and Jo.

"Kendall?" Jo said the moment she saw him.

* * *

James was so jealous of Kendall. _He _was supposed to sleep with Lucy. She had been with him all the time, and, when the blond arrived, she just left him and made out with Kendall.

How did Kendall manage to get all the hot chicks? He wasn't even handsome. He was the reason James hadn't slept with a girl in a LONG time. And Lucy had a crush on him, it was obvious. She always winked at the blond in the hallway, and even now that it was June and school was out, she still showed that.

James _had _to steal Lucy from Kendall. He liked her a lot and would never hurt her, whereas Kendall would just abandon her.

* * *

Carlos, on the other hand, was happy that the curly haired Jennifer (whose middle name was Carly) had kissed him. Maybe their relationship was getting serious. And Carly was SO HOT!

Poor Carlos! He and James had no idea what was going on with Kendall, Logan and Jo.

His phone's vibration interrupted him. It was a text from Logan, which told him to come to the tiny brunette's house.

James received the same text. Both friends arrived at Logan's to see a lot of people gathered there.

* * *

Logan had texted James, Carlos, Lucy and Carly to come to his house. He didn't invite the other Jennifers, because they weren't that close with the gang. Everyone had to find out about the pregnancy, before they heard that from someone else.

Everyone started asking why they had to come. Meanwhile, Kendall and Jo had disappeared.

Jo grabbed Kendall's hand and guided him to Logan's bedroom. They sat on the bed.

"Jo, I don't feel like having sex right now." the blond said.

"It's not about that." Jo interrupted him.

"Then, what is it?" Kendall asked.

"I'm pregnant, Kendall… and it's yours" she said, her voice cracking.

Kendall stood right there, speechless. He couldn't say anything.

"So, I-I'm go-gonna be a fath-father?" he managed to mutter after a while. Jo nodded.

"Fuck! I should have used protection. I mean, you were a virgin, you couldn't know…Now, I've ruined everyone's lives…I'm horrible…I'm so, so sorry, Jo…." He started shouting before he burst into tears.

"Kendall, you don't have to be so hard on yourself…it was my fault too… I can get an abortion to get this over with…"

"No. Please no! Don't do that to me. Either we keep it or give it up for adoption, but please let me see it when it's born. I don't want you to kill it… I wanna feel like a father…Please, please" he cried.

Jo freaked out. She had never seen him like that before. She felt horrible.

Kendall calmed down and said to Jo:

"Whatever you decide to do, I will support you. I will go to doctor's appointments, check the family we will give it to (if you decide to give it up), and if you want to I'll be there when it's born. I will support you, even though I have a girlfriend. You can count on me" and hugged her tightly. Their tears wet each other's shirts, but they didn't care.

Jo was so surprised by his reaction. The "Bad Boy" of the high school had suddenly turned into a kind-hearted angel.

* * *

Logan and Camille were busy making food for everyone. Mrs. Mitchell had gone out so they were all by themselves.

"Logan, I know that it's not the best time, but, do you want to go out after everyone finds out?" Camille asked.

"Maybe…"Logan said. "Persuade me" he continued and they kissed passionately. _"Oh, who cares about Kenny and Jo? I have the best girlfriend ever!"_ he thought, but immediately regretted it.

Camille pulled out and smiled at him. "Oh my god!" Logan exclaimed. "I can't hear anything! What is going on with them?"

"Well, you have that coating in your bedroom walls and no one can hear any sounds coming out of it. They're probably talking right now. Anyways, let's go check what they are doing" she replied and they left the kitchen.

Logan and Camille opened the door and saw Kendall and Jo hugging.

"_Wow, he is not the badass I thought he was before. Maybe parenthood will change him" _Logan thought and smiled.

Kendall and Jo noticed the couple entering the room and broke the hug.

"Kendall we know that Jo was pregnant. That's why I wasn't talking to you" Logan said. "Until now, I thought you'd leave her alone, that's why I was acting so weird at the party. But I don't think so anymore".

Kendall got up and hugged his best friend. "I'm scared" he whispered. "I know Kendall, I know. But, I'm gonna help you with anything you want" Logan replied. Kendall pulled out and smiled. Logan always knew how to make him happy.

"So, you're ready to tell the rest?" Camille said. Kendall and Jo nodded. They wiped their eyes and got out of the room, prepared to face the crowd.

**This one's the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. If I have offended anyone with the whole abortion thing, I didn't mean to. My story wouldn't keep going if the child was killed. Also, I believe that a baby should be aborted only if it is terribly disabled, if his mom was raped or couldn't resist, or if her life was in danger. Anyway, I will probably update later today.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	4. Everyone Knows Now

**Double update like I promised! It's 5 in the afternoon in Greece and I was supposed to be at swimming practice, but I'm not feeling that well, so I am sitting on my computer updating! Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story…Your words mean a lot to me! Now, on with the story!**

**Everyone knows now**

Kendall, Logan, Jo and Camille walked out of Logan's bedroom, prepared to tell everyone the truth. And, by everyone, they meant James, Carlos, Lucy and Carly (the curly-haired Jennifer).

Everyone stopped talking. Logan cleared his throat before saying:

"Kendall and Jo have something to tell you guys. It is not the best thing, but…"

"Okay, Logan, you have said enough, now it's my turn" Kendall interrupted him. "Guys, a while ago I was dating Jo. As you know we broke up…"

Lucy had started to become worried. What the _hell_ did her boyfriend want to do with another girl? And then she heard something that tore her world apart.

"Jo is pregnant with my baby"

At that point, she couldn't contain he anger anymore, and started yelling:

"How could you! You are the worst boyfriend I have ever had! You got another girl pregnant! And you Jo, you are just a _whore_. A stupid girl that stole my Kendall! I don't want to have anything to do with you two! ANYTHING!" and she left the house crying.

"I don't believe you Kendall!" James said while approaching him. "First, you get a girl pregnant and ruin her life, and then you hurt another one?"

"But she's not even my girlfriend!"

"Does it really matter? She liked you and you hurt her feelings! I hate to see her cry. I hate you too, Kendall! I don't know you anymore!" James shouted before he left to find Lucy.

"Come on Carlos" said Kendall. "Yell at me too! I have disappointed you all! I am such a twat! Say it!" and tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"You are not a twat!" said Carly. "And even though my friends are gonna hate me, I will support you guys. Cause I like you both a lot. Now, excuse me, I have to go to the spa with the other two Jens" she hugged them tightly and left too.

"What about you, Carlos? Aren't you gonna say something?" Jo asked. Carlos looked up (all this time, his eyes were locked to the ground) and replied:

"I have to say that it's not what I had expected from a guy like Kendall. But I will support you guys whatever decision you make, because I am your friend. And I am not gonna treat you like James and Lucy did."

For the first time in that day, Jo smiled. She hugged Carlos, so did Kendall, and the small Latino boy left the house.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a while.

"We'll leave you two guys some space" Camille said and practically _dragged_ Logan to his bedroom.

Kendall and Jo both sat on the couch.

"So, how far along are you?" Kendall asked.

"I have no idea. I have to book a doctor's appointment and know when it's due. You wanna come?" she replied.

"Sure. But first we have to tell your dad and my mom and Katie…By the way, are you sure that you are pregnant? Because sometimes those tests are wrong."

Jo glared at him.

"Yes, of course I am. I took four tests just to make sure."

"Wow that must have cost a LOT of money…"

"Kendall, you are such a dork!" Jo laughed. For the first time in weeks, Kendall felt lost in her beautiful eyes and smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was walking down the street frantically. She couldn't believe that Kendall had done that to her. Yes, they weren't actually in a relationship, but he was the only boy that she had liked in a long time. Kendall had broken up with Jo two months ago. He said that he had forgotten her. And now he would become a teenage father?

She couldn't stand on her feet anymore. She just fell on a bench of the park she ran into, sobbing.

At that point, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. It was James.

"Lucy, please don't cry. I hate seeing you like this" he whispered. She looked up. Eyeliner was staining her pale cheeks, but to James, she was still beautiful.

"How could he? I liked him and now he has to marry her!" she cried.

"No he won't. He only likes you, believe me. He is going to support his baby (if they keep it). And, though it hurts me, he is going to stay with you"

"Why is it gonna hurt you?" Lucy asked before wiping herself and putting on new makeup.

James waited for her to finish, and took a deep breath.

"Lucy, I think I have a crush on you"

* * *

Camille and Logan were cuddling on the bed watching some TV.

"Cam" Logan started "Do you think Kendall and Jo will keep the baby?"

"I think yes. But it's their decision, not ours. We're gonna be there for them whatever they decide, okay?" the girl replied.

"_I'm gonna do anything to protect that child and his mother"_ Logan thought before Camille started kissing him.

"No, no I don't want to" Logan said pulling her away.

"Oh, okay" she said worried.

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard. The school's pretty boy had a crush on her.

"Really?" was all she replied.

"So, what are you gonna do, now that you are not with Kendall?" James asked, his voice cracking.

"Listen James" Lucy said. "I really like you, but not in the way you do. I only see you as a friend. Also, I need some time to get out of the heartbreak mode…"

"Okay, I understand" James interrupted her. "I will be waiting for you, however" and he left.

Lucy just stared at him going away before yelling:

"Hey! Wanna return to our homes together? You know, since we are neighbors"

James' face was lit up with a bright smile.

* * *

The hours passed, and it was 8 in the evening. Jo, Kendall, Katie, Mr. Taylor and Mama Knight were at Kendall's house, eating.

At some point, Kendall said that he and Jo had something urgent to say.

Everyone was surprised. But the big time surprise was what Jo said after Kendall:

"I am pregnant"

Mr. Taylor nearly choked on his food.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Mr. Taylor, Jo is having my baby…." Kendall started.

"Yeah, I know what she said, I just said what for emphasis!" he shouted again.

"Dad, I know it's not ideal…"

"Of course it's not! You terrible little whore…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kendall exclaimed. "Even if she has disappointed you, you have no right to talk to her like that!"

Mr. Taylor punched him in the face, and the blond fell on the ground, moaning in pain. The man also slapped his daughter, and started yelling profanities at her, before he was interrupted by Mrs. Knight.

"Get out NOW!" she yelled at him. "And I don't want you anywhere near Kendall or Jo".

"Jo Taylor, you are gonna pay for that." Mr. Taylor said before leaving the house angry.

Katie and Jo had tears streaming down their faces, whereas Jennifer bent down and picked up her son.

"Kendall, are you okay?" she said to him, and instructed Katie to pick up some ice. Kendall put the ice on his bruised cheek.

"That man had better stay away from all of us or I'll murder him" he said.

"Mrs. Knight, I know that I have kind of ruined your lives but please, will you accept me? My dad kicked me out and I have nowhere to go" Jo cried.

"Of course sweetheart. And you haven't ruined our lives, they will just change. For now, you can sleep at the guestroom, and we will buy some clothes for you next week. I am also gonna book a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, and I'll have my cousin Jenna (who is best friend with your dad) pick up your stuff." Jennifer replied.

"Really, Mrs. Knight, you don't have to…"

"From now on, you can call me mom" she said and everyone went to their bedrooms to sleep.

* * *

"Jo, Dr. Brooks can see you now" a woman announced.

Kendall and Jo got up and walked into the room. It had a lot of screens and tubes and machines and other things like that.

"Good afternoon Jo" the doctor said. "Jen booked the appointment this morning. So, this must be Jen's son and the father/boyfriend, Kendall".

"Nah, he's just the father. We are not dating" Jo said. "Oh, I see" the doctor replied.

Jo sat on the bed and pulled her shirt up. The doctor put some gel on her stomach, and turned on a machine. She moved a white stick across Jo's stomach, and a grey/white image started to form in the screen.

"This is your baby" the doctor pointed to a round object on the screen "and this is the heartbeat"

Jo's eyes filled with tears. This was the baby she had been talking to, this was her child. She would never, ever abandon it. She would keep it no matter what.

Kendall couldn't believe that what he saw was his child. That thumping sound of its heartbeat made tears roll down his cheeks. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"This is our baby" he whispered in her ear.

"So Jo, you're about two months pregnant" the doctor said. "You are due around January, but we'll be surer at the next appointment, let's say July 5?" she added and handed her the ultrasound.

"Okay!" Jo said. She quickly got up and washed the gel off her stomach.

She and Kendall left the doctor's office with huge smiles on their faces, Jo clutching the image of their unborn child.

**Long chapter too, huh? I liked it, how about you? **

**Anyways, I am probably gonna update tomorrow. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	5. Lucy Dates James

**I'm feeling better today, so I might go to swimming practice. Thus, I may not update today. Anyways, thanks to anyone who reviewed! And oh my god, I can't believe I am writing the fifth chapter! I had thought that I would never get there!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Lucy dates James**

Kendall and Jo left the doctor's office, feeling happier than ever. They had their baby's first ultrasound in their hands. Now, both of them didn't want to give it up. They had decided that they would keep it and raise it, even if they had to work in the afternoon to raise money. Kendall already worked in a supermarket, but Jo didn't.

They arrived at Kendall's house to see a terrified mama Knight. Katie wasn't at home. She probably was at football practice.

"Jo, I have got bad news for you" Jennifer said to the happy girl. Jo's smile disappeared, Kendall's too.

"What's wrong…Mrs. Knight?" Jo said with a cracking voice.

Jennifer wiped some of her tears away before continuing:

"There was a car crash this morning…Your father was in one of the cars that collided. He died on the spot."

"Oh my god" Jo said before collapsing on Kendall.

"It's my fault!" Jo cried. "My fault! I made him mad and…"

"No, it's not" Kendall said. It broke his heart seeing her sobbing like that. "He treated you badly. He deserved it"

Jennifer glared at her son.

Jo wiped some of her tears away. "No, he's right. My father was so rude to me. He didn't even apologize to me".

Mama Knight hugged them both tightly. Now they felt like a family.

* * *

Lucy was at her home, alone, thinking about her past.

She lived without parents. They had both died at a fire, so her conservative aunt adopted her when she was 15. However, since Lucy was a rebellious girl, she argued with her aunt all the time, until she got kicked out.

She found a small house next to the Mitchells, which she rented, and worked as a waitress and musician at a club in order to be able to pay the rent. She worked her butt off, but everyone just ignored her.

One night, she was coming home from the club, when suddenly a guy showed up from the middle of nowhere and raped her. She didn't tell anyone about this incident, and tried to hide it. But this night was always reconstructed in her dreams, and she was terribly scared.

In order to forget about it, Lucy started drinking. She eventually became an alcoholic, missed classes from school and stayed at home all day drinking, vomiting and sleeping.

Everything seemed to be ruined for the 16-year-old. Until Carlos came along. He helped her to find a rehabilitation center, and supported her all the time. That's why she was grateful to him and he seemed to be the brother she never had.

However, the wounds of the past couldn't be healed, and Lucy still remained the invisible girl that everyone ignored. And then Kendall Knight appeared. She liked him a lot and wanted him to be her boyfriend, though he already had a girlfriend, Jo.

She decided to steal him from her, and it worked. Two months before Jo found out about her baby, Lucy slept with Kendall. She lied to him and told him that she had just broken up with a guy and needed "support". The blond kissed her, and they ended up on the couch with no clothes on them.

Lucy left early the next morning in a hurry, but forgot her bra. Jo found it, and broke up with Kendall.

"_And now, she is pregnant with his baby and they are probably getting back together"_ the girl thought. She was so damn jealous of her. Though she'd become a mother at such a young age, she would have the hottest guy in the school be her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Lucy realized that she didn't like Kendall anymore. It was probably just a crush. She also understood how awful she had been to Jo.

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Jo's number.

* * *

Jo lied on her bed, looking at the picture of her baby. She and Kendall had just told Jennifer about their decision to keep the baby, something she agreed with, provided they both find a job.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jo asked.

"Hi Jo. It's me Lucy. I just wanted to tell you that I am terribly sorry for talking to you like that… I just broke out…Please, please forgive me…"

"Okay" Jo replied.

"That's it? I thought you'd be so mad at me that you'd hang up…"

"Lucy, we're not acting in a drama movie, okay?" Jo said. "Besides, I would have done worst if I were you. And I have also forgiven you for cheating on Kendall. He's not my boyfriend after all"

"What? So, you're not getting back together?" Lucy asked.

"No. We can still see other people, although we are staying together for the baby…"

"Really? Well, I have no feelings for Kendall now, so I'm not going after him. Anyways, remember that you can count on me"

"Thanks, Lucy"

"See ya later" Lucy said and hang up.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was also alone, thinking about Lucy. He needed to talk to her, so he sent her a text message.

* * *

Lucy hang up, feeling happy about being forgiven for what she had done to Jo. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was a text from James.

_From: James_

_To: Lucy_

_Hey, wanna go out tonight? I'm feelin sooooo bored! ._

_~Jay Jay_

Lucy smiled. He always knew what to do to make her happy. She texted back.

_From: Lucy_

_To: James_

_Nope! Haha JK! Of course! Come and pick me up at 7 :)_

_~Lulu_

For the first time in the last few days, Lucy felt happy.

* * *

Carlos and Carly were at his home watching TV, when suddenly the curly-haired Jennifer sat on the Latino's lap and started touching him.

Carlos felt so good, and kissed her. At some point, they started making out, and Carlos grabbed Carly and carried her "bridal style" to his bedroom.

* * *

James and Lucy were at the park, enjoying their date. They sat on the same bench where he had found her crying, drinking smoothies and telling jokes. James' jokes made Lucy laugh, someting he adored.

"You look so beautiful when you laugh" he said.

"You too" she chuckled.

James got lost in her piercing dark eyes.

They went back home after a while.

"I had a blast!" James exclaimed.

"Me too!" Lucy replied.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" James asked. It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded.

"Okay, see ya!" he said and kissed her cheek.

Lucy pulled away and looked at him. Within seconds they were kissing on the lips, and they were pretty much enjoying it.

* * *

The following day, was Mr. Taylor's funeral. Kendall and Jo arrived a couple of minutes late, which resulted to a lot of gossiping from the rest of the people.

Jo hadn't written a speech for her dad, only some aunts of hers had. This led to even more whispering from everyone. Jo tried to keep it cool, but, as soon as they left the funeral, she sobbed in Kendall's arms.

"I can't take it anymore! Everyone hates me and avoids me" she cried.

Kendall used his hand to lift her face up and made her look up.

"If they hate you and avoid you, then you should hate them too"

Jo smiled "Thanks for the advice Kendall. By the way, do you think I will be a good mother to our child?" she asked him.

"Of course you will! You might be young, but you are finally gonna make it and this child will love you"

Jo smiled again. "Now, do you wanna play some bowling like the old times?" she said.

"Of course!" he replied. They both changed their clothes and went to the alley near their house.

* * *

It was a sunny August afternoon. Kendall and Jo were at home, making something to eat, when suddenly Jo felt something move in her stomach.

"Oh my god!"

"What's wrong, Jo? Is everything okay?"

"Feel!" She said and put his hand on her stomach. "It's kicking!"

A wide grin formed in Kendall's face, revealing his adorable dimples.

* * *

The weeks passed. Summer was ending.

James and Lucy were in a relationship, as were Carlos with Carly and Logan with Camille.

Kendall and Jo weren't dating, but stayed together for the baby. Apart from that, they were just friends. Jo appreciated Kendall's support. He didn't sleep around anymore. She knew that the bad boy she had met had disappeared. Instead, she had a kind-hearted, mature and responsible Kendall, the ideal father for their child. She had expressed her gratitude to him a lot of times, and he would just reply "anything for you and our child".

They were both working their butts off, along with mama Knight and Katie, and the family would get by easily. Plus, they had raised enough money for the baby, so they had no problem anymore.

James had forgiven Kendall, and now the two of them, along with Carlos and Logan, looked forward to the winter, so that they could play hockey. Kendall also waited for the winter, because then he would meet his son or daughter for the first time.

Speaking of the baby, mama Knight only worked in the afternoon, so she would be able to watch the baby when Kendall and Jo were at school.

In late August, Kendall and Jo found out that they were having a girl, but hadn't decided on a name.

So, yeah, after a long summer, everyone was ready to get back to school.

**So, did you like the chapter? It took me 3 hours to write it! Sorry if it's kind of rushed. And yes! I made parts of it seem a little cliché, but I was a bit tired of drama! **

**Remember, not every teenage parent is as lucky as Jo and Kendall. Most of them go through **_**hell**_ **to raise their child. But I don't really think I would be capable of writing such a dramatic fanfic, especially since it's my first multichapter one!  
**

**I'm not sure about whether I will update today. I might return to swimming practice after two days! :)  
**

**There might be a little Lomille drama in the next chapter. I kinda neglected them, since a LOT has been going on with Jendall, Jucy (James/Lucy) and Jenlos (Jennifer/Carlos).  
**

**I need your help on choosing names for Kendall and Jo's baby girl, so:**

**REVIEW! **

**~Ana **


	6. Lomille Drama And Jo Goes Into Labor

**I'm back with another update! Before I start, sorry that some parts of the previous chapter seemed rushed…my sister begged for me to let her use my laptop, so I had to write quickly… In this chapter, there's gonna be a little Lomille drama. Now….on with the story! **

**Lomille Drama and Jo goes into labor**

It was the first day of school. Everyone returned for another year in Minnesota Green High. Jo, Carlos and the Jennifers were at Year 11 (they were sixteen) and the rest at Year 12 (they were seventeen).

Jo entered the building, her fingers intertwined with Kendall's.

She placed a sweet kiss on his cheek, and walked away to find her locker (Kendall's was a bit further from hers).

However, when she approached her locker, she was in for a surprise. On the locker was a post-it note.

Jo held it in her hands and read it. What it said left her shocked.

"_Welcome back, hoebag". _Tears made their way down her cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendall was walking down the hallway with Carlos and James, chatting.

"So, Carlitos, I heard Carly has had a blast with you in the summer." James said. (Whenever someone wanted to refer to a Jennifer herself, they only used their middle name. The name "Jennifers" referred to them as a whole.).

"Hey, I've heard that too!" Kendall said sarcastically. "Our little Carlitos has grown up now and girls enjoy his "company""

"Shut up!" Carlos said, pretending to have been offended. "And yes, she's having fun, but most of all, we like each other a LOT"

"So, we expect you to get married soon?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kendall, Carlos is gonna cry" James joked. All three boys laughed.

* * *

"So, you read my note?" Jo heard a familiar voice behind her.

'Why, why did you say that?" she muttered, tears in her eyes.

"Because I wanted to. I've had a major crush on Kendall, but you seduced him and now you're pregnant. _That _makes you a hoebag, Josephine"

"Says the girl that sleeps with every guy in the school. Everyone calls you a slut" Jo replied, never turning over to look at the girl talking to her.

"At least I haven't gotten pregnant…"

Jo felt hurt. That girl had just called her a hoebag, which she wasn't. Some tears started to make their way down her cheeks. "Girl, you've gone too far" she heard Carly's voice. "Carly is right, you're being rude" said the brown-heard Jennifer (whose middle name was Brianne). The blond-haired Jennifer interrupted them both. "Let's see what our little slut has to say. Oh god, I think she's gonna cry. Poor little…."

"Shut the fuck up Brenda!" she said. She turned over and glared at the girl that had written the insulting note. The hurt blond grabbed Brenda by the arms and pressed her against the wall.

"It's none of your business what I did with Kendall. If you had a crush on him, you would have made a move, but you didn't. Face it, Kendall is staying with me. Now, get out of my way before I…"

"Before you what? Call the cops?" Brenda said.

"Quit being a bitch, Brenda!" Brianne and Carly said and left the two blonds alone.

"Before I…" Jo started.

"Stop, Jo!" she heard Logan's voice. The brunette came closer to the two girls and made Jo get her hands off Brenda.

"It's not worth fighting with her!" he continued. He turned over to Brenda. "As for you, don't you dare talk to Jo like that or else I'll make sure your strict momma finds out about her daughter sleeping around."

"Fine" said Brenda. "But remember Jo, I may have lost a battle, but I haven't lost the war"

Logan glared at her, discouraging her from saying more. Brenda left, walking alone.

"Logan, thank you so much for what you did. But I had a few more things to say to her." Jo said.

"Don't waste precious oxygen for such people." Logan said and hugged her tightly.

The bell rang.

"I gotta go" Logan said and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"See ya in chemistry!" Jo replied, but he was too far to listen.

* * *

The day got by quickly. Jo didn't understand how quickly time had passed.

She arrived at the Knights' house completely exhausted. She went to the living room and slept on the couch.

* * *

Kendall came home a while later, since he had hockey practice. He noticed Jo sleeping on the couch and smiled. She looked so cute when she was asleep. He walked over to her, careful not to wake her up, sat next to her and put his hand on her bump.

"Hey, baby girl" he said. "How was your day? Daddy loves you a lot. I can't wait to meet you in four months" and he stroked Jo's hair. He felt so grateful to her for carrying his baby. He had learned about Jo and Brenda's fight from Logan, and was surprised at how the otherwise sensitive girl had replied to Brenda's insults.

At that point, he realized how he had changed over the past five months. Before he found out about the baby, he was a reckless womanizer, but now he was more caring and kind. Everyone at school knew about him having a baby, so girls didn't flirt with him like they did before, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Jo and his unborn daughter.

"_Oh god" _he thought. _"What if I have a crush on her? Oh, forget it, I just appreciate her having my child. I'm being a drama queen" _and chuckled.

"I wanna see your face when you tell me you got no feelings for her, big brother" he heard Katie say. He got up and came closer to her.

"I don't know, baby sister" he replied. "My life has changed a lot in the past few months. From the school's sexy boy, I turned into a

boy who is going to become a dad. I'm not sure about anything anymore"

"Hey, my life has changed too. Brenda's sister has told the entire school about it and now everyone thinks I am gonna become a teen mom myself."

"Well, you can disprove them all. Just be careful with boys and you won't end up like me" Kendall said.

"Don't say that! You may become a dad, but you're the same big brother I admired a couple of months ago. Though you changed girlfriends all the time, you managed to be a good student, a GREAT hockey player, one of the school's coolest boys and I bet my new Sintenso console that you're gonna make the world's most amazing father, though you're just seventeen".

Kendall's eyes were filled with tears. He hugged his sister tightly. "Thanks Katie. Your words mean a lot to me" he said.

"Awww, don't be such a drama queen!" she said and they chuckled.

* * *

Lucy heard the doorbell ring. She had just taken a shower, so she wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door.

"Hey James" she said when she saw her boyfriend, and kissed him.

"You're a b-bit n-naked" he replied.

"Oh, I…" she started to say but was interrupted by a passionate kiss.

She let him pick her up and carry her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Okay, Jo, I found a good one: what about Katherine?"

"Nah, I don't like it"

The two teenagers were busy finding names for their daughter. Jo rejected every name Kendall suggested.

"Maria? As a middle one?" the blond asked.

"No…"

"Joanna?"

"No!"

"Katelyn? Katelyn Jalissa?" Kendall said exhausted.

Jo didn't speak for a moment. Then, she said:

"Love it! It's nice. And Katey is kicking, which means she likes it"

"Really?" Kendall asked and put his hand on her bump.

"I think that she's already a daddy's girl" Jo said grinning.

"What are you talking about?"

"She kicks almost every time you are around…"

"Well, I'm happy to hear that!" Kendall said and they both laughed.

* * *

"Camille, I think I need to talk to you" Logan said.

"What's wrong, hun? You seem worried."

"You know that I am very protective over Jo, because of the pregnancy…"

"Yes, I do"

"Well, today, Brenda was rude to her and I stood by Jo… We hugged…"

"What's wrong with a hug?" Camille asked, beginning to feel a little worried.

"Listen, Camille. You are a very special girl to me and I like you a lot. When I found out about Jo's baby, I felt the need to protect her."

"So what?" Camille asked.

Logan sighed before he continued. "At some point, I began to have feelings for her."

Camille gasped. "Wh-what? Wh-when?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"And you hid it from me? How could you! I thought that I was something special to you, but you only cared for Jo! By the way, I don't believe that you had had a crush on her since a couple of weeks ago. Maybe you had stopped caring for me since AGES!"

"Camille, please…."

"No, I don't wanna listen to you! I don't wanna see you again in this house, Logan! Get out of here NOW!"

"I didn't even kiss her!" Logan muttered before he left.

Camille heard the door behind her close. Then she lost it. She fell on the floor crying. She might have been a little unreasonable, but hey. Trust is the most important thing in a relationship, right? He should have told her about it. Now both of them felt horrible.

* * *

Logan was walking down the street, feeling awful. He should have told Camille about his feelings towards Jo. Now, she hated him. Logan got lost in his deep thoughts, and bumped into Jo.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" he mumbled. "Oh, never mind" she replied, smiling. Logan loved her for that. He smiled too.

They got lost in each other's eyes.

"Logan…"

"Shh, don't speak, he said." He had realized that this was the perfect opportunity.

He leaned in and kissed her. Jo responded to the kiss, and seemed to like it. Logan pulled out and looked at her.

"Jo Taylor would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her.

Jo grinned. She had always had those feelings for Logan, though she was pretty close to Kendall because of the baby. Now, their kiss seemed so beautiful to her.

"Of course" she replied and kissed him again.

* * *

_4 months later_

Kendall and Camille weren't that happy when they found out about Logan and Jo being together, but with the passage of time, they accepted it. Camille started going out with someone named Steve and Kendall remained single, whereas James still dated Lucy and Carlos was with Carly. Carly and Brianne had stopped being friends with Brenda and started hanging out with the rest of the gang.

Jo barely had free time, with school and work, and it gradually got worse as she approached her due date. However, Kendall always supported her, as did the rest of the gang. Her baby shower was on January 1st, a week before her due date.

She was talking to mama Knight, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and groaned.

"What's wrong, Jo?" the woman asked her.

"Nothing, I'm fine" the girl said. "It's probably one of those fake contra- OWWW!" she screamed. Kendall ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

Jo managed to look at him before another contraction hit her.

"I think my water just broke".

**Cliffhanger numeros dos!**

**My chapters keep getting bigger and bigger! I just noticed it haha! :)  
**

**So, the next chapter will describe Jo giving birth. I have already done my research, so I think I am ready to describe it!**

**Hope you liked the Lomille drama. I don't really like Jo and Logan together, but I had to find a couple similar to Ben and Amy from Secret Life! They were so gross together! Glad she ended up with Ricky (her baby's father). Anyways, back to BTR!**

**The name "Katelyn Jalissa" was by Chey 21. Marykateluvsu: sorry I didn't use your name (Olivia), I just didn't feel like it would fit Jendall's daughter. It's perfect however!**

**REVIEW!:)**

**~Ana**


	7. Katelyn Jalissa Arrives

**Back with another update! So, this chapter is going to be about Jo giving birth to her daughter, Katelyn. There is also gonna be Lomille! Oops, I have already said too much! Now, on with the story!**

**Katelyn Jalissa Arrives**

"_I think my water just broke"_

"Jo, don't panic, just breathe" Kendall said, trying to comfort the girl who was in labor. He felt both excited and scared. Excited because he would get to meet his baby girl, and scared of what could happen until that moment arrived.

He gently rubbed her back, when he remembered that he had to get her hospital bag.

"Logan, can you please come here? I need to go get Jo's bag" he said to his best friend, who was Jo's boyfriend.

"Okay" the tiny brunette replied. He came over to Jo and held her hand. He had freaked out, but tried to keep cool for his girlfriend.

"It's okay, Jo, it's okay" he whispered in her ear. "I'm right there" and kissed the top of her head. He then helped her sit on a chair.

"Better now?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Everyone apart from Kendall, Logan, Jo and Katie should go home now. Meet us at the hospital" mama Knight said. Everyone left.

Logan stroked Jo's hair and kissed her. "Hey, lovebirds, we need to go to the hospital" Kendall said, when he came out of the room and saw them. Logan and Jo pulled apart, and smiled.

Mama Knight and Katie put some things (such as jackets, or Katie's console) in a bag and left the house, along with Kendall, Jo and Logan.

The two boys helped Jo into the car. Katie sat in the backseat with the blond girl and Logan, whereas Kendall sat in the front seat. He felt so jealous that Logan was in the back, comforting Jo. Maybe the girl would choose Logan to be with her when she gave birth. _"And then poor little Logie will faint"_ he thought but immediately regretted it when she heard Jo say: "I hope you don't mind Logan, but I think either Kendall or mama Knight should be there for the birth._ "This isn't good either. I don't think I can stand seeing her like that."_ He thought.

"Jo, I don't think I can see you that exposed" Kendall said. "I will probably faint just listening to your screams. We may have spent a lot of time together, but having a woman like my mom (who has given birth to two babies already) will make it a lot easier"

"I had both of you through C-section" Jennifer said to her son.

"Shit" Kendall exclaimed.

"No cursing around the baby, Kenny" Logan said and touched Jo's huge stomach.

"_I swear to God, if you say one more word, I'll kick your ass"_ Kendall thought. Even though Logan was his best friend, he had no right to lecture him.

"Okay, here we go" mama Knight said and parked the car.

Logan offered to take Jo in his arms, since the pain was too much that she couldn't walk, but Jo thought Kendall should do it. Kendall picked up Jo and carried her bridal style to the hospital, followed by a worried mama Knight, a pissed Logan and a Katie who had no communication with the world, since she was playing something on her console.

They arrived at the hospital to see that Camille and Steve were already there. Logan and Camille were surprised to see each other, but said nothing.

A nurse helped Jo onto a wheelchair, and Kendall took her to her room, whereas Jennifer filled a form for Jo.

No sooner had Jo sat on her bed, than a contraction hit her, and she screamed in pain. Kendall sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Deep breaths Jo, deep breaths" he said soothingly until it stopped.

"Why does it have to be that intense?" she muttered.

"Dunno. But remember, it's a natural process, so take it easy."

"You think it's easy? It hurts a lot and you tell me to take it easy?" she said.

"I think that the moment you see her, you will forget about the pain."

"Let's hope so" she said. Kendall leaned in and kissed the top of her head, before Logan walked in.

"You do realize she's my girlfriend, right?" he said. Kendall got up and came closer to the brunette. "Yes, I do. But, being the father, I have to support her."

"Guys, you don't have to fight for me. I like you both" Jo said sleepily.

Logan chuckled; he leaned in and kissed her. "Of course we're not"

"Now, Jo, take a nap. It's gonna help you relax, and relaxation makes labor last shorter." Kendall said and left the room.

Logan sat on a chair next to Jo, and fell asleep, as did she.

* * *

Kendall was walking down the hallway, when he bumped into Camille. The girl had tears in her eyes.

"Camille, what's wrong?" the blond asked her, worried about his friend.

"Steve cheated on me. I found out before you went to the hospital. We broke up. I meant nothing to him, Kendall!" she cried.

Kendall felt so sad looking at her. He hugged her tightly. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay" he whispered in her ear.

Logan walked in on them, and instantly felt jealous. However, he said nothing, he just stared at them.

"_Hey, why are you jealous?"_ he thought. _"You got a perfect girlfriend, like Jo."_ At that point, however, he realized that he had never forgotten Camille over the past months, even though he was with Jo. Jo was a crush he had ruined his perfect relationship with Camille for; sometimes, the kisses he shared with Jo felt fake, not passionate. He had broken up with the world's best girlfriend, and he now regretted it. He had a crush on Jo, but _loved _Camille. Though she sometimes acted like a nutjob, she seemed so beautiful and _perfect _to him. Then, he realized what he had to do. He had to tell Camille about his feelings; he _had _to get back together with her.

But first, he had to break up with Jo.

Jo was sleeping, when she suddenly felt another contraction hit her. She woke up, and screamed so loudly, that even Kendall, Camille and Logan heard her. Kendall and Camille broke the hug, and the blond hurried to Jo's bed. Logan and Camille followed him.

When they got inside, Kendall was sitting on the bed, hugging Jo tightly as the girl felt a pain that was sharper than the previous ones. Jo was clinging to his neck, breathing heavily and sobbing as Kendall rubbed her back.

"_Oh fuck, why? Why does she have to be in excruciating pain? I feel so guilty for making her go through this" _he thought, feeling the urge to cry.

"_No, you're not gonna cry, Kendall! Man up! You have to be strong for Jo and Katelyn" _he whispered to himself. The contraction was finally over, and an exhausted Jo fell back onto the pillows.

The doctor walked in right after that. Camille and Logan left, leaving Jo and Kendall alone. "So, let's see where you're at" she said. Kendall held Jo's hand tightly.

"Looks like you're gonna stay a little longer in here. Jo, you're only 3 centimeters dilated. I'll come back and check you in an hour" Dr Brooks said and left the room.

Kendall let go of Jo's hand and sat on the chair next to her bed. He fell asleep, as did Jo.

* * *

Logan and Camille were at the cafeteria, eating.

"Hey, you seem to be lost in your thoughts" she said. "What's wrong?"

He sighed before continuing "I think I don't have any feelings for Jo anymore"

"But you seemed so happy together..." she started.

"Yes but when I saw you hugging Kendall I instantly felt jealous." He interrupted her.

"Wh-why?" she stuttered.

"I know that you're dating Steve…"

"We broke up. He cheated on me"

"_That badass"_ he thought before saying: "I'm sorry. I know that you're over me, but I still have feelings for you. I promise you that, if we get back together.."

"I'm not over you either" she said. "But I don't think I will forgive you that easily. We can be friends for a while, and then start over."

"So, friends it is!" Logan said. She hugged him tightly, but when she pulled out, all those feelings for the brunette returned. She kissed him. It was the most magical moment for both of them. They didn't care whether people looked at them or not. "I love you" Logan said to her when they broke the kiss.

"Love you too, Logan"

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "There's still Jo!"

* * *

Jo was awake, but Kendall wasn't. She looked at him sleeping. He looked so cute, like a little baby. She remembered what had happened before she fell asleep. How close he was to her. How ready he was to be there for her. When he hugged her, chills ran down her spine. It was obvious that they still had feelings for each other. Who knew, maybe some day they would get back together.

"I have to tell Logan that we'll have to break up" she said to herself.

The brunette entered the room. Now it was the best time to tell him.

"Logan…"

"Listen, Jo…" they said simultaneously. They chuckled, but immediately got serious.

"You go first" he said.

"I think we should break up."

"Me too." He said, relieved that she wouldn't be hurt.

"My feelings for Kendall have returned"

"I feel the same way about Camille. And she broke up with Steve so…"

"But we can still be friends, right?" she asked him.

"Absolutely" and they hugged.

Kendall woke up and saw them. "Hey, lovebirds, you can do whatever you want when I leave" he said. Logan and Jo chuckled.

"We broke up" Jo cut him off.

"Really? You seem too calm" he said surprised.

"One, Logie is getting back with Camille. Two, we're not drama queens. Three, I think I'm having another contraction" Jo said and grabbed Kendall's hand. Logan left in a hurry.

"Thank you Kenny for the support" she said once it stopped.

"You're welcome" he muttered.

* * *

The hours passed. Jo and Kendall's friends had come and gone and now only Logan, Camille, Katie and Jennifer were at the hospital room.

Dr. Brooks checked Jo. "It's time to become a mommy, Jo. You're at 10 centimeters."

Jo was more than relieved to hear that. Being in labor sucked. She just wanted to meet Katelyn.

Kendall pressed his lips on her forehead. "Love ya" he whispered. Jo was surprised, but figured out he said that to encourage her. Some nurses wheeled the blond, who was accompanied by Jennifer) to the delivery room.

Katie, Camille and Logan were sitting in the waiting room, but Kendall was too nervous. He paced back and forth, biting his nails. He was afraid that something might happen.

It broke Katie's heart to see her brother like that. She got up and came closer to him.

"Why are you like that big brother? You should be happy, not scared."

"Dunno, baby sister. I have a bad feeling…'

"OWWW" Jo's screams were heard.

"See?" he said. "It breaks my heart".

Katie hugged him for comfort. Kendall felt grateful for having this little angel as his baby sister.

* * *

"Come on, Jo, push one more time" the doctor said.

"I can't, I can't!" she said, trying to breathe. "You can do it sweetie" Jennifer stroked her hair.

"On the count of three, you need to push, okay? One, two, three!" and Jo pushed as hard as she could. "Okay, I see the top of her head. Four more pushes and she'll be out"

"Oh my god, it's too much to take" Jo said, sweating and breathing heavily.

"One, two, three, push!" the doctor said and Jo pushed for ten seconds.

Ten minutes later, Katelyn's head was out. "One more push and you will be a mommy" Dr Brooks said.

Jo gripped mama Knight's hair and pushed as hard as she could, screaming her heart out.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

* * *

Kendall swore he had heard the loudest scream in the world. He approached the delivery room, eager to hear his daughter cry.

However, he heard nothing. A couple of seconds passed, and still nothing. He slowly sat on the floor, his back facing the wall, tears rolling down his face.

"Come, on, Katelyn, why aren't you crying? He whispered. "Do it for daddy".

* * *

The nurses patted Katelyn's back to make her cry, but nothing could be heard.

"Why isn't she crying? Tell me she's okay! Please!" Jo cried.

"Jo, don't panic, it takes some time for some babies to cry" Jennifer said.

The nurses shook the baby a bit, then patted her once more.

There was complete silence in the room.

Suddenly a shrill cry was heard. Katelyn was alive and. The nurses gave the crying baby to the doctor to make sure she was healthy too.

Jo cried tears of joy.

* * *

Once Kendall heard his baby cry, he stood up and banged on the door. He was so happy and eager to meet her.

A smiling nurse opened the door. Kendall ran over to Jo and grabbed her hand.

"Jo, Jo, Jo" he said, stroking her hair. His bright green eyes were filing up with tears.

"Looks like someone wants her mommy and daddy" said the doctor and handed Katey to Jo. "She's full healthy and her organs are fully developed. A nurse will visit you to give you advice" and she left, along with the nurses.

Jennifer kissed Kendall and Jo's heads, congratulated them and left the room, tears in her eyes.

Jo and Kendall hadn't heard what the doctor had said. They were busy just staring at their daughter. She had a small wisp of dirty blond hair and pouty lips just like Kendall. She had Jo's nose and eyebrows, but she had her eyes closed, so they didn't know what color they were.

"Sh-she's p-perfect" Kendall muttered, tears rolling down his face. "She's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Thank you so much Jo" and looked at the young woman that changed his life. She looked beautiful even after giving birth. Now, all the pain and they hell they went through all these months was worth it.

Katelyn opened her eyes and looked at her father, green meeting green.

"She has your eyes Kendall", Jo said.

"My eyes" he whispered, letting more tears fall.

"Want to hold her?" Jo asked him. He nodded. She carefully handed the baby to him, and smiled at how cute they looked together.

"Hi baby girl" Kendall cooed. "I love you and your mommy so much. Welcome to the great big world, Katelyn Jalissa Taylor"

"No, Katelyn Jalissa Knight" Jo said. Kendall smiled at her, then looked back at his daughter. "I will never let anyone hurt you. You're the most precious thing in the world to me, the center of my world" and gasped when the tiny baby gripped his finger. He handed her back to Jo.

Kendall tried to kiss Jo's head, but, when she looked at him, he lost it. He kissed her again, on the lips this time.

Yep, after all this time, they were a real family.

"_Welcome to the world, Katelyn"_

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE! Haha! I will admit it, I teared up writing this. Kendall is my favorite from BTR and I could easily imagine him being a great daddy in real life. I watched a video the other day with him and Yuma (his Brother Kevin's pet pig) and he was so sweet to her that he made me fangirl-squirm like crazy!**

**Anyways, back to the chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	8. Kendall And Jo Are Back Together

**Woo Hoo! I'm back! Well, this story is nearing the end. It's gonna have like 10 or 11 chapters, but I'm probably writing a sequel! Well, in the previous chapter, I made both Kendall and Jo out of character, but you know what they say… a baby changes people. Just watched BTDouble Date (it was now available in Greece) and I loved Cover Girl and the chemistry between Kendall and Lucy. Though I am a hardcore Jendall shipper, I think Lucy is way cooler than Jo! She isn't just the girl for Kendall… They are adorable as friends. Though Jendall is a cliché pairing and they fought all the time they were great! But I'd like to see Kendall with another girlfriend beside Jo. But, since Jo is coming back, I think Lucy is gonna end up with James or something…**

**OK, the Jo and Kendall kiss in Ch. 7's end was inspired by Friends, where Ross kisses Rachel after Emma's birth. They are another fav couple of mine! They kinda resemble Lomille! The whole on-off thing… Oops, I totally forgot that I have a story to write!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Kendall and Jo are back together**

Jo was wheeled back to her room, Kendall by her side. Katelyn was at the nursery, resting.

Once they opened the door, there was a huge surprise waiting for them. All of their friends were inside the room, with presents in their hands.

Jo and Kendall were surprised. Kendall's friends hugged him and congratulated him, as did Jo's. Everyone was happy for the new arrival.

First, came James and Lucy, who had bought a small pink dress for Katelyn and flowers for Kendall and Jo. When they both held, they gasped in awe at how cute she was. Even Lucy admired this little creature.

Then came Logan and Camille who had bought a HUGE teddy bear and flowers, like James and Lucy. Logan held Katelyn in his arms like a professional, and Camille smiled at how cute he looked.

"Maybe we should have a child too when we grow up" Camille said grinning.

"Provided we don't break up by then!" Logan said and handed the baby back to Jo. There was an awkward silence in the room, which was broken by Camille.

"We won't!" she said and everyone giggled.

Then came Carlos and Carly, Jett and Dak, and even Brenda and Brianne. Everyone had brought gifts for the newborn baby, and the room was filled up with them.

After a couple of hours, they left, and Jo and Kendall were alone, talking, until Katie came in.

"Congrats, big brother" she said, tears in her eyes.

Kendall was surprised by Katie's tears. She had barely cried in her whole life. He hugged her. "Thanks a lot, baby sister. For _everything_" he whispered. Both of them cried tears of joy. Suddenly Katie pulled out and wiped the tears off her eyes and hugged Jo. She then said: "So, when can I see her?"

"Right now" said Jennifer, who walked in holding her granddaughter in her arms. 'God, she is a mix of you two guys" she said and handed the baby to the 11-year old girl.

"She is so beautiful." Katie whispered, looking at her niece in awe. She had never known that a baby could be so tiny, yet so _perfect_.

"Hi, Katelyn" she cooed. "I never expected to become an aunt at eleven, but there you are. I promise you that I'm gonna be the best auntie ever and take good care of you. I love you so much baby girl" and handed her to Kendall, who smiled holding her.

Everyone was surprised by how Katie had spoken to Katelyn. She was always that devious, and seemed to be sarcastic and cold-hearted, but now they had seen a different side of her.

Suddenly, Katelyn started to cry. Kendall gently shook her and swung her from side to side. "Shh, Katelyn, don't cry. Daddy's here" and after a while she did actually stop. An "awww" escaped everyone's mouths.

"We're gonna leave you two guys some space" Jennifer said and left, along with Katie.

Jo stared at Kendall, who was holding their baby in his arms. He was so adorable. His eyes were focused on his tiny daughter, and his smile, which revealed his adorable dimples, made him look even cuter. She still remembered their first night together, the night that led to this beautiful little kid.

* * *

_FLASHBACK-11 months ago_

_Kendall and Jo were at Kendall's house, watching a film. When it ended, they shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly, Jo felt Kendall's hand touching her back under her shirt. She pulled out, but, when she saw the pure love and lust in his eyes, she kept on kissing him and allowed him to take off her shirt and the rest of her clothes._

_She started to unbutton Kendall's shirt hesitantly, when he stopped her. "Wait, are you a virgin? You seem a bit unsure of what you are doing" She nodded and tried not to look at him. He then grabbed her and carried her 'bridal style' to his bedroom. He liked her, and wanted her first time, _their _first time to be special. _

_After a while, he was completely naked. Jo was amazed by his muscles, but suddenly pulled out of his grip._

"_I'm not ready and experienced enough to satisfy you. I'm gonna screw it" she said._

"_No you're not", he said and kissed her. "I promise, I'm gonna be gentle to you. Just seeing you like that satisfies me enough." _

_Jo nodded. "Okay, I'm ready" she said, and they went on. He really was gentle to her, but in a way that sent chills down her spine. He was so good at it. When they finished, Kendall kissed her for the hundredth time and cuddled next to her. "Love ya" he whispered in her ear._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

And now, here they were, with that little angel named Katelyn. Their best night (yep, even Kendall had loved it) had brought them the best gift: a baby. Even at such a young age. She continued to look at Kendall, who was still holding their daughter, mesmerized by her. True love was shown in his eyes, as he stared down at his sleeping baby girl, gently swinging her back and forth.

Jo grabbed her phone and took a picture of them. She _had _to keep that image in her mind.

"Hey, why did you do that?" Kendall asked her.

"To remember how sweetly you welcomed her to the world"

Kendall chuckled. "She's the most beautiful gift someone could ever give me. I love her so much. And…" he stopped.

"And what?" she asked him.

Kendall put Katelyn in her bassinet and sat on the bed, next to Jo.

"…and I love_ you_" he said, looking deeply in her eyes.

Jo was a bit surprised. "I love you too, Kendall" she said.

Kendall came closer to her and pressed his lips on hers.

* * *

Lucy and James were cuddling on Lucy's bed. Lucy touched his bare chest. Over the past few weeks, she had started to have doubts about her feelings for James. Maybe she still had a crush on Kendall?

"_Oh, forget it!"_ Lucy thought. _"You are just being overdramatic. You have been with James for the past seven months, don't ruin it. He loves you, you love him. Just FORGET about Kendall!"_

"What's wrong Lucy?" James asked her. "You seem a bit too serious"

"I want you so badly James!" she said and started kissing him.

* * *

Kendall and Jo came home later that day, Kendall holding Katelyn in his arms. First, they tidied up the nursery (which would be the guest room), and then Jo fed the baby and put her in the crib.

Both teens sat on the couch, exhaustedwhen suddenly Jo realized that she wouldn't have somewhere to sleep, since the guest room was taken.

"Where am I gonna stay now that Katelyn has taken my room?" she said to the tired blond.

He got up and looked at her like the answer was obvious.

"What?" she asked him.

"You can stay with me in my bedroom" he said sighing.

"Really?" she said. Kendall nodded.

"That's so cool" she exclaimed and kissed him. Their kiss got more and more passionate, but Kendall suddenly pulled out.

"I don't t think we can have sex when you have just given birth" he said. "Maybe we can start dating at first, and after a couple of months…we'll see"

Jo raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I don't want you to date me just because of Katelyn."

"Believe me; I'm not dating you because of her. I'm dating you because I _love _you". Jo smiled, which made Kendall love her even more.

* * *

Everyone was at Kendall's, a couple of hours later. They had been informed by Kendall that there was something special for them to hear.

Suddenly, Kendall and Jo came out of the bedroom, holding hands, like they had done it seven months ago. Kendall had a huge grin on his face, as did Jo.

"Guys, I would like to announce to you that Jo and I are back together" he announced.

"That's so cool!" Carlos said. "I'm so glad, although I had predicted that" Logan said. Camille placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and congratulated the grinning blonds. Even Brenda was happy, since she was now dating Jett Stetson. The guys hugged Kendall, and pretty much everyone was happy.

Except for Lucy.

Seeing Jo and Kendall had gotten back together made her feel even more jealous. She forgot all about James.

She had to steal Kendall. _Now._

**So, what do you think? It was kinda rushed, I know, but I've had a major writer's block and I had two essays and a test to hand in by tomorrow. So, tell me, should I finish? And, if yes, should I post a sequel? Tell me in your review. You should also tell me if you want Jendall, Kucy or Lomille in the next three chapters and/or the sequel!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	9. James has an accident

**After a while, I'm finally BACK! I apologize for the hiatus, but I returned to swimming practice and then I went out with my friends all the time! I am glad that there are more reviews (even anonymous reviews make me happy) but one caught my attention:**

**In chapter three, I expressed my views on abortion and a guest commented in the following words:**

"**_So what if it has a disability or the mom was raped EVERY child deserves a CHANCE to live and if the mom's life is in danger there is most likely a way to save both lives. If you don't want the kid give it up for adoption someone out there will want the kid. So the only time you think the child should be kept is if both mother AND child are completely healthy and she wasn't raped (a lot of people are raped so the goes a lot of babies) I'm not trying to be mean but I'm just saying what I think and I hope you rethink what you said about abortion."_**

**I have to say, what I wrote was wrong. I read your review and I have realised that I actually agree with you. I also believe that every child has the right to live. Sorry if I have offended anyone with what I said. I guess teen pregnancy isn't quite my type…**

**OK, enough with the A/N, now on with the story!**

**James has an accident**

Jo woke up to the cries of Katelyn.

"Oh, what does she want now?" she muttered. The exhausted teen girl got up and went to the nursery, only to notice that Kendall was already there, trying to feed her with a bottle.

"She's too young to be fed with a bottle, Kendall" Jo said. "I'll breastfeed her." She took the crying baby from Kendall and the blond left the room to give her some privacy. Jo fed the baby as she had been instructed by the nurse in the hospital and changed her diaper.

"Ok, Kendall, you can come back in" she said, putting Katelyn in the crib.

The boy entered the room and smiled at her. She always looked so pretty, even with her hair in a messy bun and in her large robe.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nope" she replied and grinned. Kendall hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. His eyes were then drawn to the baby in the crib. She was so cute when she was sleeping.

Jo noticed him staring at the baby and looked at her too. "She needed to get her diaper changed and she was hungry." She said. Kendall bent down, careful not to wake Katelyn up and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Katey. Daddy loves you" he whispered. Jo smiled at how kind Kendall was to his daughter. "She has been a daddy's girl even before she was born. I guess she doesn't love me as much as she loves you" Kendall got up and looked at Jo.

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "You're her mother. Of course she loves you. But you know, I am the first man she will ever meet. And I promise you that she isn't gonna date anyone until she's 18."

"Oh, Kendall, you are a great father!" Jo chuckled.

* * *

Lucy sat on the couch, waiting for James to ring her doorbell. She would tell him about her feelings for Kendall. Hopefully, he'd understand. Finally, the doorbell rang. It was James.

"So, what do you want to tell me Lucy?" he asked.

"Have a seat" she replied, looking at the ground. He sat on the couch, and she sat on the table facing him.

"Lucy, it's like seven in the morning. What is the urgency you want to tell me about?" he asked impatiently.

Lucy looked up. "James, I like you so much and for the past seven months, you have been the best boyfriend I have ever had…"

"_There it comes" _James thought. _"She's gonna…"_

"But I'm afraid that we have to break up"

James had seen that coming, but he was hurt by what he had heard. She meant so much to him, and now they had to break up… He didn't reply to her, and there was an awkward silence in the room for a while.

"James, please say something" Lucy said.

"Why? We were in love with each other…"

"But now I am in love with Kendall." She interrupted him.

James suddenly felt angry. That guy always took girlfriends away from him. He stood up, as did Lucy.

"Okay, Lucy, I get it. You used me to forget Kendall. I see I was of no importance to you all these months." He said, trying to keep his cool."

"No, James, it's not like that…"

"Yes it is! I can't believe that you never had feelings for me." He opened the door and left.

"No, James, please" Lucy cried. She sat on the couch sobbing. She had fucked up everything. She was worthless. Exactly what her aunt always said.

_Worthless_.

* * *

Carlos and Carly were at Carlos's house, watching a film. Suddenly Carly's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said when she picked it up.

"Carly, it's mommy." she heard her mother's cracking voice. "What's going on, mom?" she asked, feeling worried.

"Your dad…pa-passed a-away…to-today…his wife Katherine told me about it." Carly gasped, letting tears fall down her cheeks.

Her dad and mom were divorced, and she only had news from him on Christmas and Easter. That had hurt her a lot, that's why she was mean all the time.

"H-How? Wh-when?" she muttered. Her mom swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "He had high blood pressure. You know that. He went out with his friends, who didn't know about it, and let loose. He had a heart attack. They tried to revive him, but they couldn't."

"….Okay." Carly sighed, before hanging up.

"What's wrong babe?" Carlos asked worried.

"My dad…He passed away. He had a heart attack." She replied before collapsing on his arms, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay, Carly. I'm right here" he said, trying to calm her down.

* * *

James drove his car frantically. He had never felt so hurt in his life. Even when his parents got divorced. He had had his first heartbreak. He couldn't believe it.

Some tears started to fall. He didn't notice that he had entered the left side of the road (until then, he was on the right), and that he was about to crash with a car.

When he realised it, it was too late. He heard a loud crash. His head hit the airbag with such force that he blacked out.

He saw a flash of light. And then everything turned black.

At least he didn't feel hurt anymore.

Kendall waited until Jo left the room to make breakfast, and then sat next to the crib. At some point, Katelyn opened her eyes. She was awake.

He carefully picked her up and held her in his arms, smiling.

"Look who's awake. Little Katey." He cooed.

Some minutes passed, and then the phone rang. Kendall placed Katey in her crib and went to pick it up. Little did he know that what he'd hear would change his life forever.

* * *

The driver of the car that had hit James got out of the car. He had a few bruises and cuts, but he realized that the teenage boy had fainted. He didn't hesitate and called an ambulance.

It arrived a couple of minutes later, and took the teenage boy to the hospital, and the man got arrested. The doctor (who happened to be Kendall's aunt, Dylan) saw that the boy had a severe concussion, along with bruises.

She called Kendall.

* * *

"Hello?" Kendall asked.

"_Hi Kendall, it's me Aunt Dylan. I'm calling from the hospital."_

"Why?" he asked. His aunt never called him from the hospital.

"_Your friend James got hit by a car. He's in the hospital now, in a coma."_

Kendall sighed before hanging up, tears rolling down his face.

Jo saw him crying, and asked him:

"What's going on, Kendall?"

Kendall swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's James. He's in the hospital. In a coma"

**Third cliffhanger, huh? So, I know it's kinda bad, and way shorter than the previous ones, but my sister has invited friends over and they are making too much noise. But the next chapter will have a LOT more drama, and maybe some Kames and Jucy…And it will also be longer!  
**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	10. Lucy Makes Up Her Mind

**I'm back, fellas! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wasn't at home this weekend…I visited relatives. Thanks to all of you who have favorited, alerted or reviewed my story. I have also changed my mind about the length of this story. I won't make a sequel, but instead, this story will have like 15+ chapters.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Lucy makes up her mind**

"_James is in the hospital. In a coma."_

Jo stood right there, speechless. She couldn't believe what Kendall had told her. James was one of her closest friends, who had supported her through the entire pregnancy. He couldn't be in the hospital.

"H-how d-did this happen?" she muttered.

Kendall wiped the tears off his face, before continuing: "He had a car crash. His car crashed with a truck. Its driver got arrested." Jo finally burst into tears and buried her face in Kendall's neck, sobbing.

Kendall started crying, too. He hated crying in front of people (he had only cried when he found out about Jo's baby, at the first doctor's appointment, and when Katelyn was born), but now he couldn't help it. Though Logan was his best friend, James seemed like a brother he never had. Although they fought all the time before Katelyn was born, they had an amazing friendship. And now, he was critically injured.

He hugged Jo tightly, sobbing along with her. Suddenly, Jo pulled out of the hug. "We need to tell the others" she said. Kendall nodded.

They took out their phones and called all of their friends.

* * *

Logan and Camille were at the supermarket, along with mama Knight and Katie. Suddenly, Logan's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said when he picked it up.

"_Hi, Logan. It's me Kendall" _he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Kendall. I am at the supermarket with Camille, Katie and your mother. What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the sad tone in Kendall's voice.

"_Logan, I don't know how to say that…"_

"What's wrong, Knight?" he screamed. It freaked him out to hear his best friend talking like that.

"_James' car crashed. He's in the hospital in a coma"_ Kendall said, beginning to cry.

Logan gasped. "OK, go to the hospital, we'll be there in a while." He said and he hung up.

"What's wrong, Logan? Who's in the hospital?" Camille asked, worried about what she had heard the brunette say.

Logan took a deep breath. "James is in the hospital, in a coma. He had a car crash."

Mama Knight and Katie teared up. Katie started crying. The eleven-year-old had always had a special bond with James, and she was terribly hurt by what she had heard Logan say. She buried her face in her mom's chest, sobbing like she had never done it before.

"Ok, girls" Logan managed to say between sobs "you go to the car. I will pay." The three crying girls nodded and left and Logan did as he said.

* * *

The entire gang was now in the hospital. And by gang, I mean Logan, Camille, mama Knight, Katie, the Jennifers, Carlos, Jo, Kendall, Jo, Lucy and baby Katelyn, as well as Carlos and Logan's parents. Everyone was worried about their best friend.

Suddenly, James's mom walked in. Makeup was staining her whole face. The otherwise austere businesswoman had now lost control. She was accompanied by her secretary, Marissa.

"My baby…" she muttered. "My baby boy…" and started sobbing. She was never at home due to business, so she and James never actually spent time together. And now, he could die.

The hours passed tantalizingly slowly, before a doctor entered the waiting room and told them that James was out of danger (he wouldn't suffer brain damage or such) but still in a coma. However, he could still have visitors.

Brooke Diamond stood up. She wiped the makeup off her face and, accompanied by Marissa, she entered her son's hospital room.

What she saw brought tears in her eyes. Her son was lying on a bed, in a white hospital gown. His eyes were closed, and he was hooked to a lot of different machines measuring his heart rate, brain function etc. There were numerous scratches, bruises and cuts on his arms, and his left cheek was bruised. This can't be my son, she thought. That fragile, pale and injured creature couldn't be the beautiful boy she proudly called "her son". She started sobbing.

"No, James, no!" she screamed. "Come back to me, little boy". A nurse walked in. "Mrs. Diamond, please leave the room…"

"NO, I WON'T!" she yelled. The nurse, along with Marissa, practically dragged her out. She and Marissa left the room, both with red eyes and tears rolling down their faces.

* * *

Lucy visited next. She sat on the bed next to James.

"It's my fault!" she said. "If I hadn't said all those things to you, you'd probably be wide awake. God, why do I have to screw up everything wherever I go?" and tears started rolling down her face.

"Even now" she said after a while,wiping tears off "even now that you're in a coma, I have to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry that I broke up with you, sorry that I ruined our relationship for a crush on Kendall, sorry that I…

_Love you"_

She gasped when she heard those words come out of her mouth. Did she just call Kendall a crush? Did she just tell James she loved him? Maybe their relationship was stronger than the one she had with Kendall. What? No, not maybe, her relationship with James was _way_ stronger than with Kendall.

She bent over and hugged him, careful not to hurt him.

"I love you Jay Jay" she whispered in his ear and smiled, hoping for the best.

* * *

Carlos and Carly were up next. The curly-haired Jennifer kissed James' forehead with tears in her eyes.

"Love ya, bro. Hope you get well soon" she whispered. Carlos came closer to his buddy, crying. Out of the 4, James and Carlos were the goofiest, with Kendall and Logan being the "Logical ones". Every crazy thing imaginable, they did it together. It hurt him so much thinking that the days of fun might be gone for good.

"Hey, James" he managed to say between sobs "it's Carlitos. When I found out about your accident, I wanted to hunt that guy who crashed with you down and kick his ass. I just can't imagine my life without you bro. We did everything together. Remember that time when we put glue on Mr. Bitters' seat and he couldn't teach us math?" and chuckled. "You were like the brother I never had" (Carlos only had a sister named Isabella) "This is for you" he said and took his helmet out of his bag. The black helmet was something Carlos would never part with, but now it belonged to his friend. "Hope you get well soon James!" he said, and left the room along with Carly, both with tears in their eyes.

* * *

Brenda, Brianne and Jett were up next. Jett spoke first.

"Hey, James. I know you didn't expect me to come here, but, there I am! Even though we are supposed to be rivals, I feel so sorry for you. I truly hope you wake up and fight with me again" the girls and the blond boy chuckled. Brenda and Brianne said similar words, and all three of them hugged him tightly. They all went out of the room.

* * *

Next was Logan and Camille's turn. The teenage girl kissed James' bruised cheek and wished him well. She couldn't help seeing him like that, so she left, sobbing. Logan sat on the bed, stroking James' brown hair.

"James" he managed to say "I am so sorry that you and your family have to go through this. You have to be strong for all of them, however! I hope you will make it, but pretty boys always make it, don't they?" and tears started rolling down his pale cheeks. He didn't want to upset him, so he decided to leave.

He walked out to see a worried Kendall. "How is he?" the blond boy asked. "Sleeping, but with no contact with the outside world" Logan managed to mutter. "I'm scared Kendall!" he said and collapsed on Kendall's arms, crying. The two boys stood right there hugging each other tightly and sobbing.

Kendall pulled out of the hug. "Don't worry Logan. I will be there for you, exactly like you said to me 7 months ago. Remember, we have to be strong for James". The tiny brunette smiled and left.

Kendall stood alone in the hallway. He was worried about what he'd witness in here. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Jo.

"How am I supposed to act when I'm in here?" he said, trying hard not to cry. "Be calm. He needs a calm environment, or he'll deteriorate. Like you said, we all have to be strong for our pretty boy" she said. They both chuckled.

* * *

Jo entered the room alone, without Kendall or Katelyn. She bent over and stroked James' brown hair. "Hi, James" she whispered. "I feel so sorry that this happened to you. You have supported me through the entire pregnancy, and I have never thanked you for the support. So, thank you" and smiled at her stupidity. She heard a cry from outside. "I have to go. It's Katelyn. Bye buddy, and remember, we all love you. Hope you get well soon" and left the room.

* * *

Katelyn just needed her diaper changed, but darn, she whined so loudly. The crying baby calmed down, and rested her head on Jo's chest.

"See? She's not a daddy's girl!" Kendall chuckled. He was the last person to enter the room.

"Hey, James" he said. He sat on the bed. "I can't believe that happened to you. Just remember that, whatever I have done to you, I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. I always stole your girls, and I disappointed you when I got Jo pregnant, but, no matter how you think of me, even if you think I am a badass, remember that I love you. You are like a brother to me. Love you so much, James" and tears started falling. He cried like he had never cried before. At some point, he stopped. He wiped off the tears, and placed a kiss on James' forehead. He then went out to get Katelyn.

"Look who's here, James!" he said, with a huge smile on his face. "Your most favorite baby, Katey" and placed her next to James. The tiny baby didn't cry at all, and looked so cute next to the sleeping brunette.

Kendall grabbed his phone and took a picture of them. After all this crying, he deserved a smile.

* * *

_3 months later_

3 months passed. Life had gone on for the students of Minnesota Green High. Jo had returned to school one month after Katelyn's birth, and though she had to balance school, work and raising a child, she was pretty much happy. Her grades had dropped a bit, but the teachers knew about Katelyn, so they were lenient.

You would expect people to call her the school slut. However, in the school, a high percentage of girls were pregnant, so Jo wasn't the exception.

Kendall had admitted being Katelyn's father, and though he was the subject of gossip in the beginning, the girls who had a crush on him finally came to terms with it and his hockey mates were more than willing to baby-sit Katelyn. Well, he and Jett still didn't have that close, but who cares?

Logan and Camille were still a couple, as were Carly and Carlos. Lucy was single, as was Brianne, and Brenda was with Jett.

Lucy had finally admitted that she had no feelings for Kendall, and waited patiently for James to wake up. She and Kendall were like brother and sister now, and Jo trusted her.

Life was pretty much the way it was before the accident.

Except for the Diamonds. James' father had decided to finally be there for his son, much to Brooke's dismay, as was his new wife and the rest of the family.

* * *

One day, Kendall and Lucy were at James' room, alone.

"He has to wake up!" Lucy said. "I can't look at him like that."

"I know!" Kendall replied. Lucy sat on the bed, stroking James' brown hair. Suddenly, James's head moved, and he started to open his eyes.

Lucy gasped. "Kendall, look! He's waking up!" she exclaimed. Kendall was happy, but called a nurse and the doctor just in case.

James finally opened his eyes. "Wh-where am I?" he muttered.

Kendall smiled. "You're in the hospital, bro. You were in a coma."

James took a deep breath. "How long? What month is it?"

"It's March 7th, Jay Jay" Lucy said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Lulu? You're actually here?" James asked. "I'm sorry for talking to you like that…"

"No, _I _am sorry. I should have realized what I have felt for you all along. I love you James" she said.

James smiled "I love you too Lucy". She bent down and they kissed for the first time in months.

An "Aww" escaped everyone's mouths. James and Lucy pulled out, and smiled at each other. Kendall came closer to his buddy and hugged him "Sorry James. For _everything_" he said, crying. "It's okay, buddy, it's okay" he said. Kendall and Lucy left, so that the doctor could examine James, and called all of their friends, as well as well as James' family.

James was found to be completely healthy, and he was surprised to see all those people visiting him. He shared hugs, kisses and tears with friends and family, and was happy to see that his father was there for him after all these years.

Yep, everyone was happy now. And they hoped that nothing worse would happen again.

**That's it! My second favorite chapter (the first being ch.7) is done! Hope it makes up for the previous crappy chapter! Well, the end seemed unrealistic, but I've had enough drama! In this chapter, I tried to be more descriptive. I have realized that my chapters need to be a little longer… Anyways, hope you liked the bromance, the friendship and the love in this chapter! My bromance was inspired by EmilyHenderson99's "I'll be there: Kogan series". She's so good at writing! You should definitely read it!**

**OK, enough with the A/N! So, remember, this story is gonna have 15+ chapters, so I'm not posting a sequel!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	11. Logan Has A Surprise Visitor

**Hello fellow FanFictioners! I'm back after a couple of days! Well, I have had a LOT of work to do and I wasn't at home for a long period of time, but here I am! I have also ordered my new mobile phone! But I'm going to finally get it in like 6-7 days… *sad face* Anyways, I watched BTMerchandise and I liked it, though it wasn't the best episode they have shown. **

**Can't wait for BTSurprise. Katelyn Tarver is rumored to return! Yay! I love her though her character is a bit bitchy...In this chapter, there will probably be a little drama, since I have realized that my story is getting rather dull. So, enough with the AN, now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Logan has a surprise visitor**

_3 months later_

It was June again. Today was the last day of school and the gang was looking forward to the final ring of the bell. Everyone was counting the seconds till the ring, not paying attention to what the English teacher said to them.

Ten. Logan looked at Camille, with a huge smile on his face.

Nine. Carlos sent a note to Carly saying "I 3 U".

Eight. Lucy winked at James, who had returned to school.

Seven. Kendall threw a paper plane to Logan.

Six. Brenda blew a kiss to Jett.

Five. Brianne buried her face in her hands, feeling bored as hell.

Four. Everyone stared at the clock, waiting for the seconds to pass.

Three.

Two.

One.

"IT'S SUMMER!" everyone yelled and left the classroom running. Jo was more than relieved that school was ending. This year had been a rollercoaster for the 17-year-old. She had gotten pregnant about a year ago and had to balance school, work and raising her and Kendall's daughter, Katelyn. However, she had full support from Kendall's mother and sister, and she was more than grateful to them for that. Kendall was there for her through the entire pregnancy, and became her boyfriend after Katelyn's birth. People kept asking them why they didn't get married, but they replied that they were happy just dating.

Lucy was happy too, but for a different reason. She and James were finally together again. James had returned to school about two months after the accident, and, though he had to take private lessons and work hard in order not to fall behind, he managed to be a good student.

Camille and Logan had broken up around March, because of a fight, and weren't dating at the moment. They were just friends. Carlos and Carly were happy dating, and things were pretty serious. Carlos had never had a stable girlfriend (though he had gone out with a girl named Stephanie a couple of times), whereas Carly had had a couple of boyfriends, but things were never that serious.

Brenda was happy dating Jett, and Brianne was dating someone named Dak, who was the school's second "pretty boy" beside James.

Things were pretty normal, as you can tell, and the gang's daily lives seemed to be out of drama.

* * *

Jo walked over to her locker to get her stuff ready. As she was cleaning it up, she felt someone hug her and kiss the top of her head.

"Look who's here. A little girl named Jo Taylor, who is the prettiest girl in the school" she heard him whisper.

Jo chuckled. It was her boyfriend Kendall. "Thanks, mysterious man" she said. "I wonder what my boyfriend Kendall has to say about it."

Kendall pulled her out and looked at her. "He's totally okay with that. So, ready for another summer vacation, pretty lady?" he asked her in a flirty tone.

"Heck yeah!" she said and kissed him passionately.

"Eww" they heard Camille say behind them in a sarcastic way. They pulled out and smiled at the brunette.

"Are you jealous, Cam?" Kendall asked.

"Nope" she replied. "But privacy is vital in a relationship, right?"

"Hmmm, not always, Roberts!" Kendall said and the three chuckled.

* * *

Jo and Kendall practically ran to the Knights' house door, eager to be with Katelyn, and finally alone after all these hours. Kendall unlocked the door, smiling at Jo. They walked in, laughing. But what they saw totally freaked them out.

In the living room, were Jo's grandpa and grandma, as well as her aunt, Kylie. Mama Knight looked at the terrified teenagers, before saying: "Kendall, those are Jo's grandparents and her aunt."

Her grandpa stood up. Kendall shook hands with him. "Hello, sir. I am Kendall, Jo's boyfriend…" "Joshua Taylor" he cut him off.

Jo's grandma didn't even shake hands with the blond. "Miranda Taylor" she said, without looking at him. "...and I am Kylie" said Jo's aunt. She seemed to be a little friendlier, and shook hands with a terrified Kendall, smiling at him.

They all sat on the two couches. Mr. Taylor spoke first:

"So, Josephine, we learned that you had that baby with Kendill"

"Kendall" the blond corrected him, pissed at the "mistake"

"Don't talk when I am talking, boy" he cut Kendall off. "So, where is…it?"

"She's a girl, grandpa" Jo said and headed for the nursery. After a while, she came back, holding a crying Katelyn in her arms.

Mr. Taylor's expression softened when he saw the 6-month old baby, but he immediately got angry at her crying.

"Stop whining, you little brat!" he yelled, but it only resulted to Katelyn crying even more. "God, how spoiled she is… she isn't that disciplined"

"She's teething, grandpa" Jo said.

"And does this mean that this mistake has to cry in public?" he shouted. Jo didn't respond. She handed Katelyn to Kendall and left the room to get something for Katelyn to chew.

Kendall sat the baby on his lap, and smiled at her cuteness. "So, what's her name?" Miranda asked, trying to make the atmosphere less intense.

"Katelyn Jalissa Knight…" Kendall replied, never taking his eyes off the baby.

"She's cute…" Kylie stated.

"And a mistake! She's a sin. Teenagers should not be having babies! That child has to die!" Joshua cut the 27-year-old off.

Jo came in that very moment, shocked by her grandpa's reaction. He would _never _say that stuff to someone.

"Joshua!" Miranda said. Though she wasn't really fond of the whole "teen pregnancy" thing, no one had the right to say that stuff about a child.

"Shut up, Miranda!" he yelled, making everyone in the room gasp. He never used that kind of language around his wife. He was totally out of character. He grabbed Katelyn from Kendall, held her with his left hand, and slapped the boy with his free hand. Kendall literally fell back on the cushions of the couch.

"This bastard child needs to DIE!" he exclaimed. "And you, Kardall! You turned my granddaughter into a slut and killed her father."

Kendall stood up and placed his hand on his bruising cheek. He then spoke to a mad Mr. Taylor:

"Gimme Katey!" he said. He received no response. "Give her to me NOW!" he said. Suddenly, he figured out what Mr. Taylor would do to Katelyn. He would drop her, so that she will get terribly injured or even die. Kendall _had _to protect his daughter.

He ran over to the old man and grabbed the loudly crying child from him. He handed her to Jo, who tried to comfort Katelyn.

"Don't you _dare _come here again. I never expected myself to use that language around a senior citizen, but if you dare think of harming Jo or my daughter, I will kick your ass!" he spat out the last word. Kendall was now breathing heavily, through gritted teeth, as he was angry.

Mr. Taylor was pissed at the language the boy had spoken like that to him. However, he remained calm.

"Well played, Knight!" he said to him. From now on, you, Jo and your excuse of a child mean _nothing _to me. You're not my family anymore!" he exclaimed. "Come on Miranda and Kylie." He demanded. "Let's go." And they left the house, Mr. Taylor slamming the door behind him.

Kendall sat back on the couch, while Jo got him some ice. I can't take it anymore!" he said. "I feel like everyone hates me!". This last sentence made tears come to Jo's eyes. "Kendall" she said and sat next to him. She handed him the ice, like she had done it a year ago. "Thanks" he muttered. "It's not your fault." Jo said, trying to blink her tears away. "It's my fault Kendall. I shouldn't have told you about the pregnancy. I should have done it myself. Now you are having problems because of Katelyn" and started crying.

Kendall looked at the sobbing blond. "It's not because of you. And I was willing to raise her. No one forced me. I had to protect this child. I am not the jerk who will abandon his baby just to have fun. I am the guy who will shoulder his responsibilities."

Jo wiped her tears away. Though he was in extreme pain, because of what Mr. Taylor had said and done to him, he still talked to her. If he were another person, he'd probably be mad at her and kick her out. It was practically her fault why Kendall had been slapped.

"Jo, look at me" she heard Mrs. Knight say. She did as she was told. "I don't want you to be sad because of your grandpa. After all, he's gonna have to get used to having a granddaughter like I did. And your grandma and aunt like Katey."

"Yes, Mrs. Knight" Jo said. "However, my grandpa was everything to me when I was younger. I disappointed him. He thinks Katelyn is a mistake" she cried.

"No, she's not!" Kendall exclaimed and stood up. "She might (in an indirect way) be the cause of two men punching me, but I love her so much. I promise you two that no badass will treat her like my dad did."

"What did your father do to you?" Jo and Mrs. Knight asked, their eyes widened with surprise.

"Mom, he used to abuse me. Everything I told you about being bullied was a lie. He would hit me everyday, telling me to be a man" he said.

Mrs. Knight was speechless. "When did that happen?" she asked in utter shock.

"It started when I was eight, and stopped when I was ten, when dad died."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jen asked her son. "Because he threatened me that if I told anyone, he would beat the crap out of me, until I die!" Kendall shouted and a tear rolled down his pale cheek.

Mama Knight felt tears come to her eyes. All those years… her baby boy was abused and she did _nothing_. That's why he was so sad. She got up and hugged him. "My baby boy…" she muttered, sobbing into his chest. "I felt the need to be a man, that's why I started sleeping around. But, when Jo got pregnant, I felt the need to protect her and Katelyn. I loved them both so much, and didn't want my daughter to feel like I did, if Jo had a boyfriend like my dad"

"Shh, it's okay now" mama Knight said, patting his back. They broke the hug, and she smiled. Jo approached Kendall, after handing Katelyn to Jennifer. "Kendall, I love you" she whispered in his ear. It was her first time saying that. Kendall kissed her, hugging her tightly. "I love you too Jo"

An "awww" escaped Jen's mouth. They all (including Katey) shared a group hug. They were a small, but happy family, after all.

* * *

Debbie Henderson walked into the park and dialed Logan's number.

"_Hello?" _she heard.

"Hi, Logie, it's me Debs. I am at your neighborhood's park" she said.

Logan gasped. His childhood best friend Debbie (who he head left when he left from Texas at 13) was in Minnesota. They had so many things to say after four years of no communication.

"_I'll be there in a couple of minutes, Debbie" _he replied. "Okay, see ya then" Debbie replied and hung up. She smiled at the memories she had with Logan. All the pranks they pulled together. Even when he became nerdier, they were also happy and had fun together. One day, he said that he had to leave for Minnesota, due to his mom relocating, and they were both terribly sad. Because they didn't want to feel sad, they agreed not to speak to each other until they reunited. Now, they would be back together. Finally, after a long time.

The minutes passed, and Debbie finally saw Logan walk into the park. Once he noticed her, he ran fast and was in front of her in no time. He hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back.

He pulled out of the hug and smiled at her. _"Gosh, his smile hasn't changed at all" _she thought. "Hello Debbie!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you. You have changed so much. For the better of course" and they chuckled. "You haven't changed at all. The same dimples, the same smile…" she said. Logan stroked her long black hair. "So, have you had a boyfriend since I left?"

Her face soon fell. "Yes, but we broke up." "Oh, I see." Logan replied, feeling awful. "I have had a girlfriend, but we broke up, then got back together, then broke up again."

"So, do you want to walk, and tell me everything? I can't wait to hear what you've been doing". Logan nodded, and walked with her around the huge park.

**I'm big time BACK! So, it wasn't my intention to have an OC in the story, but once I told a friend of mine about it, she DEMANDED that I include her Original Character in the story. If you want to imagine how Debbie looks like, just think of Miranda Cosgrove with bangs/ a fringe.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	12. Logan Kisses Debbie

**So, I got nothing to say…Hope you enjoy Lomille drama and fluff in this chapter.**

**Logan kisses Debbie**

Debbie and Logan were walking down the park, holding hands. They pretty much seemed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, as they talked to each other, chuckling.

"So, Logan" Debbie started "What's your life like in Minnesota?"

"Well, I go to Minnesota Green High, and I belong to an ice hockey team."

"Really?" she said, a bit surprised. "I always thought you weren't into sport"

"Yes, but through this I got to know my best friends"

Debbie was surprised. "And, who are they?" she questioned suspiciously.

Logan pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of the four guys. "That guy on the left, he's Kendall" he pointed at the screen. "He has an 11-year-old sister, and lives with his mom. His dad died a couple of years ago. He and his girlfriend Jo have a six-month-old daughter, Katelyn"

"I see" Debbie whispered.

"And that guy right there, he's Carlos. The super-duper energetic one, though he's calmed down a bit now that he has a girlfriend named Carly" Logan chuckled. "And here is James. He is the pretty boy of the school. He is dating Lucy, and he had a car crash six months ago. He was in a coma for three months, but now he's okay and will be able to play hockey in the winter. Well, that's it. You will get to know the rest while you're in there."

"Actually, I will stay there until I graduate!" Debbie exclaimed. "So we'll get to be together for a LONG time!" she added and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Okay, okay, I'm glad as well!" Logan muttered. Debbie, realizing his inconvenience, pulled out and apologized.

They sat together on a bench. "So, Logan, how has life been for you?" she asked. Logan sighed. "Well, it has had many ups and downs, but… oh, let's take it from the top! My girlfriend Camille was the first one to find out about Jo being pregnant, and I had to support her, since Kendall was dating Lucy. Then, I started to have feelings for her, broke up with Cam-god, how stupid I was! - And Jo and I got together. Meanwhile, Kendall broke up with Lucy, and decided to support the baby. Camille dated someone named Steve, but we kissed at the hospital, when Jo had the baby. Jo had feelings for Kendall, so we broke up quietly" he chuckled at that point "and Jo had Katelyn. Kendall and Jo are now together, as well as James and Lucy, Carlos and Carly, but I broke up with Camille"

Debbie sensed how sad he was over the breakup. "Why did you break up?" she asked. "We had a stupid fight about something –someone was hitting on her and I felt jealous- and…yep, we're done!" Logan sighed.

"Gosh, I hope you two get back together." Debbie said and hugged him. Logan instantly felt that he wasn't alone anymore. He had his best friend support him. He pulled out of the hug and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Deb-"but he was interrupted when he got lost in Debbie's brown eyes. He leant in and kissed her. Sure they had kissed as kids, but it was just for fun and a part of silly games. Now, however, their kiss was serious.

She pulled out quickly. "No, it's not right!" she said and left him alone on the wooden bench near the lake.

Logan stood up. He had to tell her how it felt. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around to see something that he would never imagine.

Camille staring at him.

* * *

Kendall was home from work. He was extremely tired and only wanted to rest. Suddenly he heard the squeaky, happy and incredibly cute noises Katelyn made. She was sitting on her playpen, holding a toy and smiled at her daddy.

"Thank god I got you, KateyKattie" he said. He had found that cute nickname for her a while after James' accident and everyone thought it was beautiful. Kendall picked the baby up, and held her smiling. "I promise you that someday you, I and mommy will finally manage to be a happy family. I just don't know when…" but he was interrupted by her yawn. He smiled. "Don't you look cute" he cooed, and took her to the nursery, placing her on the crib.

"Nighty night, Katey" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

At that moment, he heard the door open. "I'm home!" he heard Jo's voice. He left the room to find his girlfriend. "God, where are Katie and Mrs. Knight?" she asked him, playing with a strand of her long blond hair.

"They are at James' and Katey has just fallen asleep" Kendall replied. "So, what should we do now?"

"Dunno, I'm just so tired! I think I might want to watch a comedy until I fall asleep on the couch." She answered, sighing.

"Done!" Kendall exclaimed. He searched for a DVD and turned the TV on. The movie was boring, and Kendall and Jo turned it off. Kendall kissed the top of Jo's head. "I'm glad I got you" he whispered. Jo turned over and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Things started to heat up.

* * *

"Camille, what are you doing here?" Logan asked the mad brunette.

"I thought you might want to get back together with me, but guess what? You don't!" she exclaimed, feeling angrier than ever.

"Camille, please…"

"Tell me who she is NOW" the girl demanded.

"She's an old friend of mine. She is gonna stay here in Minnesota"

"Really? I thought you were…"

"No, I just hugged her, and then we kissed. She didn't like it at all. She left and I was about to tell her…"

"Okay, I get it. You didn't like it either" she sighed.

"Camille, I am sorry that…"

"I know. I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you"

"And I shouldn't have been jealous. I mean, I…"

"Love you too, Logie!" Camille chuckled. She didn't care if she sounded too cliché but she was tired of drama. She approached him and hugged him. "I'm sorry" Logan whispered. "Me too"

They broke their hug and kissed like the first time.

"Camille, we should never break up again. I promise you that I will never be a badass to you. I love you."

Camille had tears in her eyes. "Me too, Logan. I love you. Through it all we managed to fall in love like it was our first time. We should never break up again."

Logan smiled, as did she. Now, they were finally together.

* * *

Kendal removed all of Jo's clothes and carried her to his bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed. It was their first time after a year or so, and it should be special. He took off all of his clothes too, and kissed Jo passionately. At some point, he stopped and took a condom out of the nightstand. He quickly put it on, and continued to kiss Jo. He stroked her blond hair as he entered her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Jo felt a bit painful at the start, but soon got over it, as she felt a pleasure she hadn't felt in months. He gripped Kendall's back, almost scratching it, as both of them reached their finish.

Kendall felt like he was in heaven. Sure, he had slept with a lot of girls, but with Jo, it was something different. He moaned in pleasure as he reached his finish. His green eyes stared at Jo's brown ones, and he placed a soft kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"I love you Jo Taylor." He said as he cuddled next to her.

"I love you too, Kendall Knight." She whispered, never breaking eye contact with the blond.

* * *

Debbie was walking on the street frantically, when she bumped into someone, resulting in him dropping his tray, full of cupcakes.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry" she said, feeling embarrassed.

"Now, I have to make new ones for my uncle" the boy whispered, but once he looked up at Debbie, he stopped complaining.

"Hey, I'm Peter Panters" he said.

"I'm Debbie Henderson" she said and they shook hands. She smiled at him.

"Wanna go to my uncle's bakery?" he asked her. "I gotta tell him the reason why my cupcakes are ruined" and they both chuckled.

They walked around the street together, and Debbie was finally happy she had another love interest. She would text Logan in a while to tell him about the kiss, but for now, she would be enjoying Peter's company.

**Yep, it's me again! I finished it in like one and a half hour, and now I'm feeling kinda sleepy…it's midnight in Greece, and I'm sooooo tired! So, this chapter is a filler, and it was a bit rushed, but the next chapter is gonna make up for it!**

**As for the smut scene, it was my first "detailed" one, and I hope it wasn't dirty enough to be rated M. I tried to make it a bit romantic.**

**I have also learned a Big Time Lesson! NEVER tell your friends about FF… they will force you to include their OC! **

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	13. Kendall Proposes

**Hi! I'm back AGAIN! So, I didn't watch the special episode, because it was… well, a special, and I was pretty disappointed when it was announced that Big Time Surprise will air in the fall! I was like "WTF? I had been waiting all summer long for Jo's return and now.." Whatever!**

**If you want to imagine Peter, think of Nathan Kress. No, I don't ship Creddie, but Miranda and Nathan are SO cute together! **

**So, on with the story!**

**Kendall proposes.**

Lucy and James were walking down the park, when they saw Logan and Camille kissing.

"God, they're back together?" James sighed. "Shh, we gotta hear what's going on" she said and they hid behind a bush.

"I love you Camille." They heard Logan say. "I love you too…" and James popped out of the bush clapping, Lucy face palming.

Logan and Camille were a bit surprised, and the raven-haired boy blushed. "Man, I'm not the president!" Logan said and everyone laughed. "So, you're back together?" James asked.

"Really, James?" Lucy said. "It's obvious!" she nodded. All three of them laughed.

* * *

Peter and Debbie walked into the bakery, where a middle-aged man was waiting. "Where are my cupcakes, son?" he asked, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Uncle Arthur, I collided with this girl on the street and I…"

"Never mind… I will make new ones."

"Maybe I can help you!" Debbie suggested.

The man nodded, and they all started working.

* * *

_1 year later_

"Kendall, look at her! She's walking on her own!" Jo exclaimed happily.

"What?" Kendall came out of the bathroom with shaving foam all over his face. "Oh my god!" he said, smiling. Katelyn was making her first independent steps, and the two parents smiled at how clumsily she walked. Suddenly, she fell on her butt, and started crying. "No, no! It's okay!" Jo said, picking her up.

"Well done!" Kendall cooed, stroking her cheek. However, the foam all over his cheeks and chin was making him look creepy, and the girl buried her face in her mom's neck, crying even harder.

"Oh, I see!" Kendall said, and cleaned his face up. When he came back to the living room, Jo was talking to someone on the phone.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed, worried. She placed Katelyn on her playpen, and hung up.

"What's wrong, babygirl?" Kendall asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Grandpa is in the hospital" she sighed, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"The one that called our daughter a mistake?" Kendall asked.

Jo nodded. Joshua had barely spoken to Jo after their encounter in mama Knight's house and even threatened to take Katey away from them. However, Jennifer had managed to solve the conflict, though it resulted in Joshua avoiding them completely.

"We need to go" Jo said. The family quickly dressed up and left the apartment.

* * *

Kendall and Jo entered the hospital room, where they saw Joshua lying on the bed. He looked extremely weak.

Jo approached him with tears in her eyes. "Hi grandpa…" she muttered. The old man opened his eyes and looked at his granddaughter. He mouthed a "Hi" before trying to sit up.

However, he was too weak to move, so he just sighed in pain and closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"Wh-where is she?" he muttered.

'Who, grandpa?" Jo asked.

"Katelyn. My granddaughter." He said with a weak voice. Jo nodded and left the room to get the 18-month-old baby. She came back in, and gently placed Katey on the bed next to Joshua.

"Hey" he said. "You must be my great-granddaughter, Katelyn" and stroked her dirty blond hair. "Baby girl, I am so sorry for calling you a mistake. Now grandpa has cancer and might die…"

"Cancer?" Jo exclaimed. Joshua nodded. "When did you find out?" she asked, tears coming to her chocolate brown eyes. Kendall ran over to her and hugged her.

"5 months after I first met Katelyn" he said. He took a deep breath, since it was too much for him to say a lot of words at a time, and went on. "I collapsed on the floor, coughing, and there was blood coming out of my mouth"

Jo gasped as a tear made its way down her sad face. She pulled out of Kendall's grip and handed Katelyn to the blond, who sat on a chair next to the bed, opposite Jo.

"Wh-what did you actually have?"

"Leukemia. But I said that I didn't want treatment, because I was too proud."

"Proud because…?" Kendall started and Jo glared at him.

"No, it's okay" Joshua said. "I didn't want treatment, because I would become sick after I started it, and I didn't want to depend on other people to take care of me"

"And then…?" Jo asked, on the verge of crying.

"Then, I started to have an acuter cough, more blood, throw up and stuff. Yesterday I collapsed, and I don't have…" Joshua started, before a cough stopped him. He continued nevertheless.

"…much time. I need to apologize to you kiddos. For everything I have said and done to you. Kendall, I am sorry I was a big asshole to you. You should be proud of yourself and your new family" he pointed to Katelyn "and I am glad you were there for Jo" and he coughed.

"As for you, Jo" he muttered "it may not have been ideal that you became a teen mom, but I'm so proud of you. You managed to stay in school, work and be a mom at the same time. I have ever been prouder of you Josy" he said "Tell Miranda I love her." He whispered and sighed as his breath became slower and slower.

Jo started to cry as she heard a monotonous and continuous beeping noise. The line on the screen slowly became flat, and grandpa let out a sigh of relief as he left this world.

Jo started sobbing and Kendall came closer to her and hugged her, Katelyn between them. He was crying too.

At least, papa Josh wasn't in pain anymore.

* * *

Jo stood on the small stage in front of the crowd, in her grandpa's funeral. All those people were staring at her, waiting to hear her speech.

"Hello, everyone" she began reluctantly. "I am Jo, Joshua's granddaughter." She looked at her devastated grandma, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "You might think that, well, I am the reason papa Josh and dad died, because of my becoming a mother at sixteen. But no. Grandpa had cancer and dad died in a crash. I may have disappointed both of them, and all of you, but I just want you to know that papa Josh and dad meant the world to me. I was there when papa Josh passed away and he apologized to me himself. And though he had said a lot of mean words to me when he first met my daughter…"

"Who wouldn't…" she heard a woman say but went on "He said that he was proud of me and my boyfriend, for raising a family at a young age. Anyways, he was the reason I learned to play the guitar and sing, which is now my passion, so I guess I owe a lot to him. He would play with me all the time, and he was the reason of my laughter and happiness, and I just couldn't imagine my childhood without that man. May he rest in peace" she said and left, tears coming to her eyes.

While she was going down, she heard clapping. Everyone in the room (even the ones she didn't know or the ones that hated her" were clapping for her. At least, she had everyone's love and trust again.

* * *

"Carlos, what's the big surprise?" Carly said to her boyfriend, who had covered her eyes with his hands, so she wouldn't see.

"See for yourself" he whispered. She opened her eyes and realized they were actually on a hot-air balloon. They started to float up, and soon were high in the sky.

"Wow, what a nice gift for our 18-month anniversary" she said.

"And it's not over yet" Carlos said, a huge smile on his face. "Look down" he commanded.

She looked down and looked at the fields beneath them. She could see a message carved on the ground. She bent down, so she could get a closer look at what Carlos was looking at, and gasped once she realized what it said.

"_I love you"_

Carlos stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Happy anniversary, Jennifer Carly Woods" he whispered in her ear. Carly felt so happy and grateful for having such an angel as her boyfriend.

* * *

Brenda knocked on James' door, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. He opened it, and she gasped at how hot he looked in is sweatpants, his hair messy.

"Hello James" she said in a flirty tone and walked in. She winked at him and sat on the couch. He joined her, but, before he sat down, the blond girl stood up and kissed him passionately, her tongue fighting with his.

He pulled out and glared at her, but she slid her hand into his pants and started touching him. He was already in a relationship, but damn, she was such a tease.

"Wait, are you dating Jett?" he questioned.

"Nope, we broke up" she said before pulling his pants down.

He threw her on the couch, and started making out with her, when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"How could you, you bastard? We're breaking up!" he heard Lucy say.

He left a half-naked Brenda on the couch and ran out of the room, but Lucy was already gone.

"Get out NOW!" he said to Brenda. She quickly dressed up and left, winking at him.

He then sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands. He had fucked up his best relationship ever.

* * *

Later that night, was Camille's birthday party. Lucy had said that she was sick, so she didn't come, whereas James did show up. He walked into Cam's living room, when he noticed Brenda sitting on the couch. She was wearing a dress that was too short, but darn, it turned James on. She noticed James staring at her, got up and approached him.

"Hello, James" she smirked. "Hi" he said, while managing to fight his painful erection.

"Guess someone is way too happy" she said, noticing the bulge in his pants. "Come on" she said to him, and they both went upstairs to Cam's bedroom.

She removed her dress and her panties quickly, and threw James on the bed, kissing him while removing all of his clothes slowly.

She was teasing him for a long time, when suddenly James grabbed her forearms and placed her on the bed, so that he was on top.

"I'm returning the favor" he said in a husky voice.

"Don't be gentle" she whispered. "I'm not afraid". James realized he had no condom on, so he went to Cam's bathroom and got one. _"Damn, she has condoms too? Does she and Logan have sex like everyday?" _he thought while going back to the bedroom.

* * *

_The next afternoon_

"So, I heard the rumors going around that you and Brenda slept together..." Lucy said to James.

The brunette was sitting on a chair opposite her on the coffee table, and he seemed lost in his thoughts.

Lucy drank a bit of her coffee, then took a deep breath.

"Is that true?" she asked.

His hazel eyes met hers. "Yes I did. But I didn't want to, and I didn't like it either."

"Brenda says you enjoyed it!"

James stood up and glared at her. "Brenda is a bitch! She lied to you. I only love one girl, and this is you. Not her. She just teased me and I couldn't resist. But guess what, during our (you know) thing, I felt nothing"

Lucy looked down. "Still, I can't forgive you for what you did. I mean, I think we should just avoid each other, until…"

"Until when?" James questioned angrily.

"Until you actually realize how much you hurt me with what you did!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She left some money on the table, and ran out of the coffee house frantically.

"Lucy!" James yelled, but she didn't respond. He sat on the table and buried his face in his hands, for the second time.

* * *

_Three months later_

Logan and Camille ran into the boy's apartment, trying to protect themselves from the pouring rain. They entered the Mitchells' house in no time, and they went to Logan's bedroom to get some dry clothes to wear, since they were soaking wet.

Camille took a pair of Logan's sweatpants and a jacket, while trying to find a way to dry her underwear. She noticed that Logan had left the room, going to the bathroom. She quickly ran to the bathroom's door and knocked on it.

"Don't enter yet!" he said. She smiled, wondering what the clever boy was up to.

"Okay, now you can come in!" he said after a while and opened the door.

Camille got inside and gasped at what Logan had done. He had turned off the lights, while having some candles around the bathtub and had also prepared a bubble bath for his girlfriend.

"Anything for the world's sweetest girlfriend" he said, a huge smile brightening up his cute face.

Camille smiled. "Thank you" she said, smiling. "That's so…sweet"

"You're welcome!" he replied, his smile never leaving.

"I was thinking" Camille said "Maybe we can take a bath, you know, together, since you have been my boyfriend for like, three years and we are ready…"

Logan placed his finger on her lips, and made a "Shh" noise. "Of course I will accept the offer" he said with a cute British accent. "Ladies first" he said, bowing.

Camille smiled as she took off all of her clothes and jumped in, holding Logan's hand. He followed her, and they enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night in candlelight.

* * *

Lucy was running down the street frantically as well, but also got wet. She suddenly bumped into someone, and fell on his arms.

"Hey, watch out, man!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry" she heard a voice that made her gasp. It was James. He had been out of Minnesota for the entire summer, and now he was there, talking to her.

"James? Is that you?" she asked, though the answer was obvious.

He nodded. They both removed the hoods from their heads and just stared into each other's eyes.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed you too" and she hugged him. He pulled out of the hug and got lost in her eyes again.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you" he said. "I shouldn't have been such a badass to you. I should have never slept with that girl. I love you" he muttered, his voice cracking.

Lucy lost it. Did he really mean it? "Can I trust you again, James?" she asked in a rhetorical way.

"Yes, absolutely" he replied. "So, can we get back together and just forget it?"

Lucy stood speechless. Could she really forget what he did to her? Her kind was advising her not to, but her heart screamed yes. _"What the fuck? I can follow my heart for once" _she thought and nodded. A huge smile showed up on James' face as he hugged her, kissing her head. "I promise you I will never, ever hurt you again. I love you Lucy. Forever and always" he said, as he gently broke the hug and stared deep in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, while lifting her up, swinging her.

After all this time, they were finally away from all the problems. Accidents, breakups, cheating, everything was forgotten, as they were kissing like the first time.

* * *

_1 year later_

"Come on, Jo, we are running late!" Kendall exclaimed. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for his girlfriend to get dressed up for the prom. She would get to be his date, while Carly would be Carlos', Camille Logan's, and Lucy James'. "She's coming!" he heard Katie scream from upstairs (the bedrooms and the bathroom, along with Katey's room were on the first floor, while the rest of the rooms were on the ground floor.

The girls quickly paced back and forth, waiting for their friend. Jo finally showed up, and as she walked down the stairs, she seemed perfect to Kendall, in her grayish- white dress that was up to her knees.

"Wow, you're beautiful" Kendall said as Jo smiled and the rest of the gang nodded in approval. Kendall caught Jo's hand in his, and placed a sweet kiss on it, while staring at Jo with his beautiful green eyes.

Everyone got to the car, and headed for the school.

* * *

Brenda was walking back and forth, disappointed. She had to find a way to get James back, but she couldn't. When she saw him, she immediately walked up to him and started flirting with him.

He didn't respond, his eyes focused on Lucy alone. Brenda finally gave up, and went away, feeling madder than ever.

"I always wanted to do that!" he said to Lucy, and they both smiled and headed for the dance floor, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

Kendall and Jo were dancing to the slow song that was playing on the background, staring at each other.

"You are so pretty tonight" Kendall complimented.

"Thanks. You too!" she smiled as the host announced the name of the Prom King and Queen.

"And the King and Queen are Carlos Garcia and Carly Woods!"

The crowd clapped as Carly gasped.

This prom was definitely one of the happiest moments for the gang

* * *

Today was graduation day. Most of the gang members would be graduating today (well, apart from Jo, Carlos and the Jennifers), and it was an important moment for everyone.

"So, dude, you're ready?" James asked his worried friend Kendall.

The blond nodded. He would be the one to give the class's speech, but he also had a surprise for someone.

He went out and approached the microphone.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kendall Donald Knight, and today I am giving the speech for the class of 2012."

The rest of the speech expressed the general opinions of the class, and Kendall sighed as he looked out of the paper where the speech was written.

"However, apart from the speech our class prepared, I have a speech I made myself." The crowd started whispering.

"I, as you may know, lost my dad at a young age. I am so grateful to my mom for raising me and my sister Katie (he waved at them) and for making me who I am now. However it took a lot of time before I started to open up, because I was hurt. Terribly hurt. But I met a special person who is in the crowd tonight, who changed my life for the better. Jo Taylor." Jo smiled as she held a sleeping Katelyn in her arms.

Kendall went on. "Because of her, I learned to love and trust again. Not only did she change my personality, but also gave me the best gift I could ask for. My daughter, Katelyn. See, I may have become a teenage father, but I think that parenthood has changed me for the better" He leaned onto the microphone. "Jo, would you mind coming up here please?" he asked. Jo nodded surprised, as she carefully handed Katey to mama Knight and joined Kendall.

The blond, looking into her eyes, got down on one knee and held a small box out. "Josephine Marie Taylor, will you marry me?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Jo nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she exclaimed as Kendall got up and placed a small ring on her finger. It didn't seem too expensive, but it was beautiful.

The two blonds kissed, as the class (including Debbie and Peter, who had been a couple for two years) threw their graduation hats up in the air. Kendall pulled out and smiled at the people clapping.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear as they, along with the rest of the couples, shared a passionate kiss.

**God, this chapter is the longest I have ever written! Sorry if parts of it or the end seemed rushed. Anyways, hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't been updating like I used to, but my friends and I have been going out like every night, and then I was way too lazy to write LOL! **

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	14. Kendall And Jo Get Married

**Another Big Time Update for all of you fellows! So, I just figured out that this story is divided into three "seasons": the first one from chapter 1 to ch.7, the second one from ch.8 to ch.14 and season 3 from ch.15 to ch.21. Yep, this story is nearing the end, and this chapter is the 2nd season finale.**

**About the previous chapter: well, there were a lot of time-skips, but, as I told you, this story is nearly ending. I'll still post short one-shots though, afterwards! **

**Now, on with the story!**

**Kendall and Jo get married**

"I can't believe I am a graduate now!" Logan exclaimed as the gang was leaving the school. James touched the wall. "I'm gonna miss all of these" he muttered. The rest nodded, sad.

"So, what are you gonna study?" Jo asked, trying to cheer them up.

"Well, I am going to study entertainment, and hopefully become an actress" Camille said, feeling excited.

"I will study music" Lucy said.

"I will be a doctor" Logan joined the conversation.

"A businessman" James added. "And hopefully, I'll create a company way better than Cuda!" The rest of the gang giggled.

"Kendall, I think we know what you will do!" Logan teased.

"Well, I'll be an athlete and work as a hockey trainer, or a sport teacher, at the same time."

"Great!" Jo said, as the rest agreed.

"And I will also work part-time at the supermarket until I find a stable job position. I want to make sure Katelyn has everything every child deserves."

"Gosh, you have one big of a heart!" James exclaimed.

* * *

Debbie waited outside for the guys and the girls. She had to say goodbye, since she had been accepted to a university in New Zealand.

Everyone finally arrived, exhausted from the party they had thrown the previous night. Jo rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as she saw a tear roll down Debbie's cheek.

"Guys, sorry I had to wake you up, but we had to say goodbye" Debbie started. "I have never felt so upset in my entire life. All of you guys were always so special to me, and now I have to go"

The gang was sad as well. Logan approached his childhood best friend and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, lil sis" he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He pulled out of the hug, smiled at her and stepped back.

"Guys, I loved you all so much. You were my life. Even though I haven't known you for long, you have all been so special to me. I will miss you all"

Kendall approached her. "We will keep in touch. I have installed an app in your iPhone that will enable us to face-talk"

"When did you do that?" she asked him in wonder. She opened the app as did Kendall. "before I went out to give the graduation speech." He replied, as they played with the app for a while.

They all shared a group hug, as her mom's car arrived.

"I'll miss you all!" she said as she made her way to the car. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Wait, wait, and don't go! WAIT!" as Peter ran over to Debbie and looked at her.

"We forgot to say goodbye!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" she said. He placed his lips on hers and hugged her tight, never letting go.

He pulled out and smiled at her. "I love you and I am gonna miss you" he whispered in her ear as an "aww" escaped everyone's mouths. "I'm gonna miss ya too" she sighed as tears came to her eyes.

"Debbie, we're running late!" she heard her mom's voice.

"Coming!" she said as she looked back at her friends. "goodbye everyone" she said as she blew a kiss to the gang. She went inside the car as it slowly went away.

* * *

"Kendall, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jo asked her fiancée as they were sitting on the couch, watching TV."

"Mhhhm" he nodded, chewing popcorn.

"When do you think we should get married?"

He looked over to her and turned the TV off. "Whenever you are ready, Jo." He said, grinning.

"Oh, OK:" she replied. "Maybe next year, when I graduate too?"

"It's fine by me" Kendall said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "By the way, what are you gonna study, Jo?"

"Music and entertainment, similar to Cam and Luce. We are also going to the same university. I will be teaching music and acting in schools, and then…"

"Then what?" Kendall asked, curious.

"Well, maybe I could try becoming a singer myself, but I got Katelyn, so…"

"So? A lot of famous girls are teen moms. And they are proud of it. I'm sure you will make it big time."

Jo's face was lit up with a smile. "Thanks, Kenny"

* * *

_6 months later_

Debbie was sitting on a chair in her apartment, looking at the sea. She had missed everyone so much. Especially Peter. They hadn't face-talked at all for those months, and she hated that. He had been the center of her world for two years, and now he lived in another continent. God, life was so unfair for both of them.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, and went to open it.

* * *

Kendall and Jo were still talking, when they heard Jo's phone vibrate. The blond picked it up. It was a text message from Peter.

Jo smiled, as she showed the text to Kendall. Finally, the clumsy brunette was doing the right thing.

* * *

Debbie opened the door, and gasped at the person who was standing there, looking at her, holding a bunch of flowers.

She held back a tear as she fell on his arms.

"I missed you" she whispered. He kissed her head, as he answered "I missed you too"

She pulled out and placed a hand on his cheek. "Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I had to. I also dropped out of university and got accepted in a new one here"

"Really?" she asked. "Then, why did you avoid me all the time? We never got the chance to actually talk"

"You know how hard it is to be without the person you love? I had no courage to talk to you"

"Oh, I see" Debbie muttered, looking down. "I was afraid to talk to you."

"I never, ever loved another girl beside you, Debbie."

Debbie looked up, and her black eyes got caught in the boy's brown ones.

"I never stopped loving you either, Peter" and captured his lips in a kiss, as he hugged her and swung her around.

* * *

_Jo's Graduation Day  
_

"Come on, Katelyn, look. It's mommy graduating!" Kendall said to his almost four-year-old daughter, while smiling at Jo, who was standing on stage.

"Josephine Taylor, accepted to Mayhern University" the teacher announced as he handed Jo her graduation certificate. Jo held it up, smiling and feeling victorious.

The class threw their hats in the air, and the crowd clapped, congratulating the teens that had just become adults. After all, they were worth the applause.

Jo got off stage and fell in Kendall's arms, kissing him passionately. An "Ewwww" escaped Katey's mouth.

"What's wrong KateyKattie?" Kendall asked, while bending down to look at her.

"You and mommy kissed. It's gross." She replied, making a puking noise that made the couple burst into laughing.

"Believe me, you won't be saying that when you find the perfect boyfriend for yourself, Katey" Jo said as she picked her up. The entire family walked to the car.

* * *

_Wedding Day_

Jo walked down the aisle, her arm intertwined with Camille's dad's, who had been like a father to her since her dad was busy working. She was both excited and nervous.

Her friends and family turned around in their seats and looked at her with friendly smiles on their faces. They started clapping as people were occasionally heard whispering "she's beautiful".

Kendall smiled once his eyes met hers. "Man, she's the prettiest bride I have ever seen" his best man James whispered, patting his shoulder. The blond, however, hadn't heard him as he was busy staring at his girlfriend, mesmerized by her.

After a couple of minutes, Cam's dad and Jo approached Kendall, and Jo smiled at her boyfriend, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Dearly beloved…" the priest started to say. Time went by, as Jo kept staring at each other, wide grins on their faces.

"And now, Kendall Donald Knight, do you take Josephine Marie Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife….?"

"I do" he said as his smile grew wider.

"Josephine, do you take Kendall to be your lawfully wedded husband…?"

"I do." She replied. James handed Kendall the rings as he prepared for his vows.

Kendall took out a ring and placed it in Jo's finger, as he took a deep breath. "Jo" he began "ever since I met you, I knew you were special. Even when I cheated on you, I felt terribly sorry, and I still loved you. Even when we broke up. And then, when you told me you were pregnant, I felt…oh, I can't even explain" he chuckled and looked down, then back at Jo's eyes, which were now filling up. "I knew we were going to face a lot of problems and drama" he went on "but we were always there for each other. And when our daughter, Katelyn, was born, I felt so grateful and happy and fell in love with you at the same time. You meant, mean and will always mean the world to me. I promise you that I will never, _ever_ let you down. Because I know that you are the one and only that will always have my heart". A lone tear hit Jo's cheek as she smiled and looked at Kendall, prepared for her vows too.

"Kenny, you have also been special to me. I was surprised when you told me you would be a part of our daughter's life, because most guys would abandon both the girl and their child to live their lives. When I looked at our Katey for the first time, I saw a mini you" she giggled and went on. "And when I saw you looking at her with tears in your eyes, I instantly knew you would be the world's best daddy, even at seventeen. Turns out, I was right" Kendall chuckled. Apart from that you were always tender, sweet, loving and respected me, which is exactly what I'd been looking for in a guy. Behind the badass most people think (or thought) you are, there is the world's sweetest guy, whether you are a friend, a brother, a boyfriend, a father, or a husband. I will always love you, Kendall" she finished her speech as she saw Kendall's eyes fill up a bit, a huge grin on his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest announced. "Kendall, you may now kiss the bride." Kendall nodded as he dragged his wife close to his body and hugged her tightly, kissing her passionately.

Everyone got up and started clapping and cheering at the newlywed couple. Even Debbie and Peter were present. The maids of honor, Camille, Lucy and Carly, were trying to wipe the tears away, feeling more emotional than ever.

This moment was definitely gonna be unforgettable.

* * *

_Reception_

Kendall and Jo were sitting on the table, along with James, Lucy, Logan, Camille, Carlos and Carly, as well as Debbie and Peter.

"Congratulations guys" Carlos exclaimed. "I'm so happy, I can't even" Logan and Debbie said simultaneously, chuckling. The rest congratulated them as well.

"And now, it's time for the bride-groom dance!" an excited Katie announced. Kendall and Jo got up on the dancefloor, their fingers intertwined, as they here dancing to the slow rhythm of "Stuck".

"I wrote this song just for you" Kendall whispered. "I am singing, along with the others" Jo giggled, as she imagined how hard it must have been for him to get his three friends to sing. However, their voices seemed really nice.

After "Stuck" came Michael Jackson's "You are not alone". "We had listened to this song the night Katey was….conceived" Jo whispered. Kendall nodded and smiled at her.

At that point, they forgot all about the rest of the guests, and just focused on each other.

* * *

_First Night_

Kendall carried Jo "Bridal style" to his bedroom, like the many times he had done it in the past and placed her on the bed, kissing her passionately while removing her dress and panties with one hand and stroking her blond locks with the other.

After a while, they were both completely naked. Kendall bit his lip in anticipation as he slowly entered Jo, kissing her softly to make the pain go away. "I'm gonna make it special" he whispered in a husky voice as he rested his head on her shoulder, slowly thrusting in and out of her. Jo felt a pleasure she had never felt before, as they were both reaching their finish.

Kendall grunted and moaned at the same time. "I'm gonna" he started, as he came. Both had now reached their finish. He pulled out and looked at her. "I love you" he whispered as he stroked her blonde hair. He then cuddled next to her. Jo rested her head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Oh god!" Kendall exclaimed. "What happened?" a sleepy Jo questioned.

"We forgot a condom!" he said, his heart racing.

"Come on" Jo said "we're married, it's okay if I get pregnant" Kendall nodded, hugging her even more tightly. He seemed to be cool with it, but he was scared as hell. _What the hell, she's right_, he thought. _We both have a job, and I am graduating in a couple of months, so we won't have a problem if there is another Knight on the way._

_If._

**Guys, sorry it's taking me so slowly to update. Now that I won't be going to swimming practice, I promise I will be updating more often. Hope the smut scene wasn't dirty enough to be rated M. Tell me if it is, cause many stories are being deleted, if they have too low ratings.**

**So, I got my phone eventually! It's a white Samsung Galaxy Y.**

**I had the wedding scene and the rest written on a piece of paper, cause my computer had a few…problems and then I had to type it up! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed season 2 finale. More drama in the next 7 chapters! I got new ideas while in the mountains on Sunday…Probably the setting inspires me haha!**

**What else? Hmmm, oh yeah!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	15. Logan Supports Kendall

**Back here updating! So, this is the season 3 premiere. Prepare for more drama. I mean it!**

**To clarify, Kendall is 21 and Jo is 20. Kendall is finishing sports academy and Jo has been studying music for a year.**

**On with the story!**

**Logan supports Kendall**

"Kendall, we need to go!" the blond heard Jo whisper in his ear. "God, why? I wanna sleep" he mumbled. He opened his eyes and saw that Jo had already worn her clothes and that he was still naked.

He quickly got up and started to put on his clothes.

Jo smiled. "So, you enjoyed last night?" she asked him.

He gasped when he remembered what had happened. They had had sex without protection. He faked a smile and placed his hands on her hips. "I loved it" he whispered in her ear. This statement was partially true. However, he was afraid. Afraid that they might have another child before Jo was even twenty.

"Oh come on Kendall, nothing's gonna happen." She said when she realized what her husband had in mind. "I'm not gonna get pregnant" "How do you know?" Kendall asked her.

"I just do" she smiled.

"Okay, okay!" Kendall mumbled. They left the room and went to pick up Katelyn from Logan's. Both had huge smiles on their faces. Today was their first day as a married couple.

* * *

Logan heard a knock on the door. He left his room, where he was playing with Katelyn, and opened it.

"Hey Logan" said Jo and hugged him. "Kendall is in the car. He is preparing stuff for our honeymoon" she explained.

"Oh, I see" he said. "So, let me get you Katelyn" he added. He went to his room and he came out holding Katey's hand.

"Hey, Katey" Jo cooed and stretched her arms as far as she could. A shy Katelyn hugged her and mumbled a "Hi"

"So, did you enjoy it at Uncle Logan's?" Jo asked, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes!" she said. "We played with him and auntie Cam"

"What did you play?" Jo asked.

"Well, we played hide and seek, uncle Logie brought a jigsaw, we watched TV…"

"And then?" Jo asked.

"Then, Aunt Camille and I played with our dolls. Uncle Logan dressed like a princess. He's princess Logana!" the happy girl exclaimed.

"Gosh, that was humiliating!" Logan murmured.

Jo laughed. "Let's go downstairs, Katey. Daddy has missed you a lot"

"Really?" the girl asked. Jo nodded. "Say bye-bye to uncle Logie!" Jo said, as Katelyn waved and the two blond girls left the apartment.

Logan grinned. He wanted to have his own children too. Someday. Maybe with Camille. Oh, that would be great. But first, he had to finish med school. He had like four years to finish his basic studies. Then he would begin practicing, and then….

Who knows, maybe they would get to have their own Katey, but with darker hair!

* * *

Kendall was tidying up some stuff in the car, when he heard a child's voice.

"Daddy!" a happy Katelyn exclaimed as she ran towards her father. He got out of the car and bent down as the girl fell in his arms. He stood up, and smiled when he saw Jo approaching them.

"Hey" he said. Jo winked at him, and he put Katey down.

The entire family got into the car and drove to James' house to celebrate his birthday.

* * *

Lucy heard the ring of the bell and walked to the door to open it.

"Hey Lu….cy!" Kendall exclaimed and gasped when he looked at her.

"Hello newlyweds!" the girl said. "Wait, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Uhh, your hair…looks different!" Jo said.

"I dyed it blond!" Lucy said. "Do you like it?"

"Yes" Kendall said. "But I'm used to your darker hair, so…"

"So you have to get used to her new one!" Jo exclaimed and the girls giggled. "Aunt Lucy" Katelyn said "You look pretty with your new hair…how did you do that?"

"Well" Lucy said "I…wished that my hair would be blond like yours and a fairy heard me"

"I don't believe it!" the three-year-old said. "You dyed it, like our kindergarten teacher, Maribella"

"Oh, I see" Lucy said. "So, where is James?" Kendall asked. "He's in the living room, follow me" Lucy said and the three joined her.

* * *

_2_ _months later_

Kendall and Jo were lying on a beach in Malibu, when suddenly Jo got up and placed her hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong, Jo?" he said. The girl didn't reply. She fell on his arms.

Kendall quickly carried her to the hotel room. She woke up. "K-Kendall?" she muttered. "Wh-where am I?" Kendall sighed in relief once he heard her speak. "You're at our hotel room" he said and placed a hand on her forehead.

She smiled, but quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. "Oh god!" Kendall exclaimed. He followed her and saw her throw up like crazy. He bent down and held her hair back.

"What's wrong, Jo?" Kendall questioned, rubbing her back. Jo looked at him. "I don't know. Really. Maybe I'm…oh, forget it!" she said.

"What?" Kendall asked, feeling scared. They both got up and Jo wiped her mouth. "Kendall, I'm late" she muttered.

Kendall gasped. Was he hearing things? Maybe she meant, late for the bus, maybe she meant…

_Pregnant._

"Kendall, I'm sorry, but I think I might be pregnant again" Jo said and fell in his arms, sobbing.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Jo, it's okay' he said, stroking her hair. His worst fear was about to become reality.

* * *

The couple came back from the drug store, where they had bought two pregnancy tests. Jo ran to the bathroom and opened the first box. She took the first test and turned it over, so she wouldn't see the result before she was ready. She paced back and forth anxiously, while Kendall was in the living room, waiting for the results.

5 minutes passed, and Jo carefully took the test in her hands and looked at the result.

_Shit._

* * *

Kendall buried his face in his hands. Could he even afford raising a second child? And what about his friends' reactions? He had screwed up his and Jo's life for the second time.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and stood up to face a Jo who had tears in her eyes. She handed him the test.

"I'm sorry, Kendall" she muttered. Kendall looked at the white stick and saw a little pink plus sign.

There it was. A little pink plus sign that was going to change their life for the second time, before they were even 23.

"Fuck" he muttered. "Kendall, I know it's not ideal…" Jo started.

"Well, of course it's not! We are going to have another child on the way before we're even ready! And it's YOUR fault! I should never have had sex with you in the first place!"

"Excuse me? It takes two to make a baby. You should have thought about protection in the first place!"

"So, it's my fault that we had Katelyn? Sorry if I have to take the blame for a mistake we both made!" he spat out the last words and threw the test on the couch.

"Are you calling our daughter a mistake?" Jo said, more hurt than ever. Of course they had had similar arguments in the past, but Kendall had never said anything like that before.

Kendall finally calmed down, realizing the mistake he had made. "No, Jo, she means a lot to me…"

"No, she doesn't" Jo muttered, tears rolling down her face. "I really thought that you could be a great father to our daughter, and that marriage could make things better, but turns out, you are the same asshole everybody hated four years ago!"

"Don't you dare call me an asshole again!" he exclaimed.

"No, don't _you _call Katey a mistake again. Forget it, I'm leaving. Get this fucking ring back!" Jo threw their wedding ring on the couch and walked to the door.

"No, no, no!" Kendall said. He grabbed her forearm. "I'm sorry" he muttered, on the verge of crying.

She didn't look at him. "Too late" she said, forcing him to let go of her arm, and opened the door, slamming it when she left.

"Fuck you!" Kendall screamed. He fell on the couch, feeling both mad and sad. He grabbed the stick, and looked at it. "I'm sorry" he muttered, before letting some tears fall.

* * *

Jo called mama Knight, who was in L.A. She had to talk to someone.

"_Hello?" _she heard Jennifer say.

"Hello Mrs. Knight. It's me, Jo. Can you come and pick me up?"

Jen gasped. _"Why, dear?"_

"Kendall and I had an argument… I missed my period, I took a test and…"

Jen gasped. _"And what?"_

"I'm pregnant!" Jo cried.

"_Oh dear! I'm coming now. I'll be there in a couple of hours"_

Jo hung up, tear hitting her pale cheeks. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was a text from Kendall. _"Jo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. Please forgive me"_

Jo was about to slam the phone down, but she didn't reply. She walked down the street, wondering what she would do until mama Knight arrived. She went to the nearest café, but realized that coffee wouldn't be the best option for a pregnant woman. Instead she ordered some juice, but first, she went to the bathroom to take the second test.

It was positive as well. Yep, it was official. She had another Knight on the way.

* * *

Mama Knight arrived about six hours later, driving frantically. She met Jo at the café she had told her to come to, and picked her up.

"What happened?" she asked. "Where is Kendall? Where did you stay?"

"Kendall is at the hotel" Jo replied. "We had a fight. I stayed at a friend's. Our marriage is ruined before it even started"

"No my dear, it's not. I bet Kendall didn't mean to offend you…"

"He called Katelyn a mistake!" Jo cried.

Mama Knight gasped. Her son would never say that. "Jo, try to stay calm. You don't want your child to go into distress"

Jo nodded. She had to stay strong for her baby, after all.

* * *

Kendall kept staring at the test. He had said all those horrible things to Jo and had screwed up his marriage. But of course, it was also Jo's fault.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaimed. "It's my fault in the end! I have to call her and tell her how I feel" he grabbed his phone and called her.

Jo heard her phone vibrate. "Who is it?" Mama Knight asked. "Kendall" she muttered. "Answer it, just so he knows that you're okay" she replied.

Jo nodded. "Hello?" she said.

"_Hi Jo. It's me Kendall. I know you are mad at me for saying what I said, but please, please forgive me. I don't know how I can make it without you, Katey and our new child"_

"Kendall, what you said hurt me a lot. You can't get away with it with just an apology. When you called Katelyn a mistake, I was about to ask for a divorce" She heard Kendall gasp, and stopped.

"_No, Jo, please don't do that to me! Please don't take her away from me…She's my daughter too…My whole life…Thanks to her I became a new person, thanks to her I fell in love with you…I love her and I love you" _Kendall was now saying random sentences, between sobs.

"Kendall, if you were a real man, you wouldn't say that on the phone"

"_Kay. Just tell me where you are and I will speak to you in person"_

"I'm on my way to Minnesota" and she hung up.

* * *

Kendall gasped. Was she really leaving? Oh god, he _had _to go back home. However, he had no car. It was back in Minnesota. Jo had probably called his mom. Suddenly and idea popped in his mind.

He would call Logan.

Kendall quickly threw all his and Jo's stuff into the suitcases and only kept the test, her ring and his phone on his pocket. He nervously dialed Logan's number.

* * *

Logan and Camille were also in Malibu, but at a different hotel. They were on the bed, cuddling after a passionate night. It was almost noon and they were still sleeping…or too lazy to get up.

Suddenly, Logan's phone rang. He lazily got up and answered it.

"Who's calling?"

"_It's me Kendall. Jo and I had a fight, she's going back to Minnesota and I have no car! Please help me Logie… I'm scared"_ he heard Kendall mutter. "Okay, okay I'm coming…Just hang in there… I'll be there in no time" he said and hung up.

"Who was that on the phone?" Camille asked.

Logan explained the situation to her. "God, go now. You need to drive quickly"

Logan quickly put on his clothes and placed a kiss on her lips. "Love you" he said and left the room, running.

* * *

Jo was feeling tired. They would have to spend hours on end until they arrived at Minnesota. She quickly fell asleep, Kendall never leaving her mind.

* * *

Logan finally arrived, and banged on the door. Kendall opened it. "I have broken every speed limit possible to get to you" the brunette began, but Kendall fell on his arms sobbing, interrupting him.

"I'm scared, Logan" Kendall muttered. "I fought with her, we said terrible stuff to each other, and I feel bad as hell. I can't help but blame myself for what happened"

"Kendall, can you please explain what happened?" Logan said, unable to understand.

The two boys sat on the couch and the blond explained the whole situation to him.

"Gosh, Kendall, what you said really was a bit rude, but you two are meant to be together. You need to be together, not just for Katelyn, but because you really have to be together"

"But she hates me Logan!"

"Well, you need to apologize to her."

"How? Forget it, we will probably get a divorce and she will take Katey away…"

"No she is not! No matter what you said, if you apologize to her, she will realize that she was a bit cruel, and she will forgive you. I know what I'm talking about; I had been dating her for almost four months… Kendall, believe me, just tell her how you feel and she will understand"

Kendall looked up and smiled at Logan. "Hey, thanks Logiebear" he said and the two best fiends hugged. "Now, let's get going, we have almost three days ahead of us!"

Kendall nodded. He was so lucky to have Logan. He was a real angel.

The two friends got up, and left the house, both with hug smiles on their faces.

**Tadaa! First chapter of season three! I have parts of ch.3 already written, and I will probably update a while later.**

**Hope you enjoyed the Kogan and Lomille moments in this chapter. As for the fighting scene, I was inspired by Mandaxoxoleigh's "Teen Dad" series. She is an awesome writer, and I hope to write a fanfic as good as hers.**

**Well, I had to use a map from Google Earth to figure out the routes and everything. Hope I was accurate.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	16. Jo Has Her Baby

**Updating again! So, I had written parts of this like a week ago, so it won't take me long to write it!**

**On with the story!**

**Jo has her baby**

_2 days later_

Now, mama Knight, Jo, Kendall, Logan and Camille were finally back to Minnesota. Kendall, however, was staying at Dak's, and Jo didn't know he had left Malibu to be with her. Logan and Camille had told her that he had asked them to get her suitcases back, and that he was still there.

However, as soon as Logan, Cam and Kendall returned to Minnesota, they went to Dak's, and began working on a plan to get Kendall back to Jo. When Logan was handing Jo the suitcases, he secretly kept her ring and her test.

He showed them to his friends, and winked at them. Kendall knew what he would do.

* * *

"Logan, are you sure you don't know where my ring and my pregnancy test are?" Jo asked the brunette on the phone.

"_Yep, Kendall must have forgotten to put them in your suitcases"_

"Oh, okay" Jo said and hung up. Maybe Kendall would like to give them to her when he returned. _If _he returned.

* * *

_The next afternoon_

Kendall left Dak's house, thanking him, and went to Logan's. Today was the day he would try talking to Jo. But in a very special way.

Logan had told him Jo would go to the department store, so they had time to prepare. Since his house was adjacent to Logan's, they would be at the Knights' house in no time.

* * *

Jo came back from the department store with Katie, and opened the door to see an apartment completely dark. She suddenly stepped on something, and picked it up to see a small package. The blond opened it, and used her phone to see its content, since it was completely dark.

There was her wedding ring in it, along with her pregnancy test and a small note.

_Thought you should have these things back, since they belong to you, _she read. _"Oh my god, is Kendall back?" _she thought.

"The surprise is not over yet" she heard a familiar voice behind her. The person turned on the lights, and looked at her.

"Kendall? When did you get here?" she asked him, almost crying tears of joy.

He stared at her, his green eyes penetrating her soul. "Jo, I came back the day you left, along with Logan and Camille."

Jo looked down, but Kendall caught her face in his hands and made her look up. "Jo, I am so sorry for everything I said in Malibu. I didn't mean to talk like that. It was mostly my fault, because I didn't use protection, but, look, we are going to have another Knight on the way!" he said, a huge dimpled smile forming on his face.

"Kendall, can I trust you?" was all she could say.

"Jo, we have been together for so long. I think you can count on me now. I promise that I will never, ever hurt you again. I meant everything I said to you on the phone. I love you Jo. And I also love Katelyn and our unborn child…wait, is it one, or…"

"Just one" Jo replied, chuckling. "I went to the doctor yesterday and I had my first sonogram. Sorry I didn't call you…I didn't know you had come back to Minnesota"

"No, no, it's okay" he said. Jo handed him the sonogram, and saw some tears fall from his eyes.

"It's beautiful" he chuckled, and hugged Jo. They broke the hug, and he kissed her.

The gang came out of Katie's bedroom, and started clapping at the couple that was finally back together.

* * *

_4 months later_

"So, what is it?" Logan asked the happy couple that was home from the doctor's. The gang had gathered home and waited for the results.

"We're having a…." Kendall started.

"Come on, Kendall! I'm _dying _to know the gender" Lucy complained, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Guys, it's a girl!" Jo said, a huge tearful smile on her face. The six friends got up and embraced the couple.

"Have you decided on a name?" Carly asked after they broke the hug.

Kendall and Jo looked at each other. "Should we tell them?" Jo whispered. Kendall nodded.

"Haley Vanessa Knight" Jo said grinning.

Camille gasped and placed a hand on her mouth, on the verge of tears. "Jo, thank you so much for that"

Jo hugged her friend. "I'm sure my mother is happy that you chose her name and middle name for your daughter" Camille muttered. Her mother had died almost a year ago, and she was so grateful to Jo for choosing that name. The two girls stayed like that for ages, then pulled out and smiled.

* * *

The following day, was Kendall's graduation day. Jo was standing in the front row, her 6-month belly clearly visible.

"Kendall Knight" a voice was heard, and the young man stood up and accepted his certificate, shaking hands with the professor that had given it to him.

"Congratulations son" the man said. "And I don't just say it about your graduating"

"Thank you, Mr. Wilkins" Kendall said. He left the stage and went to Jo, who hugged him and kissed him. "Congrats Kenny" she said. He placed a hand on her belly, whispering: "You must be proud of your daddy, Haley. So, how does the apartment look like right now?" Kendall asked.

"Well, it's almost ready. Mama K and Katie say that it's gonna be done exactly before the baby shower" Jo replied.

The couple had bought an apartment to live in, since their family was getting bigger, something they had been raising money for ever since Katey turned one. It was currently being cleaned and under construction, since the previous owner had completely neglected it. James' mother also helped them with some money, and they were more than grateful to her and James for that.

"So, only you are left now, Jo" Kendall smiled.

"Just wait three months and then we are both done" Jo said and they both chuckled.

"Daddy" Katelyn asked "Where do babies come from?"

Kendall looked at Jo, and then bent over, so he could look straight at her. "Well, when mommy and daddy want a child, they kiss each other"

"Then, why is mommy getting fat?" Katey asked.

"Then, the birdies give mommy a tiny baby, which grows inside there. Your sister is sleeping inside there, but she's going to come out in a couple of months" he tried to give his best explanation.

"Well, how does it come out?" she asked, putting a finger in her mouth.

Kendall placed a hand on her small shoulder. "You'll learn at school, when you grow up, Katey"

The girl nodded. She was confused, but well, she would find out…someday.

* * *

"Josephine Taylor"

Jo got up, holding her huge stomach, and went on the stage to accept her certificate. However, once she was getting off the stage, her happy expression changed. She grabbed her stomach, and almost fell on the ground, tears and makeup staining her face. Kendall immediately sensed that something was going on. He quickly ran to her side and grabbed her hand. He noticed the floor getting wetter and wetter.

Her water had broken. She whimpered in pain as she almost crashed Kendall's hand. "Shit" he muttered. "Call an ambulance!" he exclaimed as Jennifer took a crying Katey away.

* * *

_At the hospital_

Jo was finally resting as the contraction was over. Kendall walked out of the room, where Dr. Brooks was waiting.

"What's wrong?" he asked in utter shock.

"Kendall, your baby is breech"

"Breech? What is that?" he asked. Jo had never been in that kind of pain when she had Katelyn.

"She's coming butt first" the doctor replied. "From what we have predicted, the cord is luckily not wrapped around her neck, but we'll know better when the time comes for the delivery"

"So, this means she will be okay?" he asked nervously.

"We can't be sure of anything, Mr. Knight. Sorry"

The doctor walked away, and Kendall stood in the hallway, paralyzed by what he had heard. He could lose both Jo and Haley in one night.

Lucy was coming down the hallway, and noticed him. She ran to his side. "Kendall?" she asked him. "What's wrong?"

"Both Haley and Jo are in danger, because Haley is breech" he muttered, looking down. He then looked up at the dirty blond girl. "I'm scared" he said and fell in her arms, sobbing.

Lucy's eyes filled up with tears, as one rolled down her cheek. "Kendall, calm down" she muttered, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Everything's gonna be okay"

* * *

_9 hours later_

Jo was extremely exhausted. Haley was taking a lot out of her, and they could both die.

The doctor finally arrived, and examined her. "You're ready to give birth, Jo" she said. Jo heaved a sigh, but immediately got nervous when she realized how much pain she would have to go through. Kendall grabbed her hand reassuringly. "I'm gonna be there, for every minute" he whispered. At least, she wasn't alone.

She was wheeled to the delivery room, Kendall by her side. He was never letting go of her hand. She knew she had her husband's full support.

* * *

"Come on, Jo, keep pushing" the doctor instructed.

"I can't, I can't. I can't do this anymore." She muttered, crying in pain. Kendall was on her side, holding her leg up, while a nurse was holding her other one.

"Yes you can, Jo" Kendall said. It was pretty obvious that he was scared as hell of what would happen. Their baby was breech, and both she and her mommy would be in a _lot _of pain before she would be born.

"On the count of three, push!" the doctor commanded. "I can't, Kendall, please make it STOP!" she said and let out a loud scream.

"Jo, listen to me!" Kendall whispered, trying to keep as calm as he could. "I know that you're in a lot of pain and that this child is taking a lot out of you, but in the end, she will be here!" Jo nodded.

"Okay, one, two, three!" the doctor said and Jo started pushing.

A few hours later, Haley's butt cheeks were visible. Dr. Brooks invited Kendall to see, but, once she saw the state of shock he was in, she told him that he didn't have to.

Suddenly, both Jo and Haley's heartbeats started to become slower. A few beeping noises were heard. "What's going on?" Kendall muttered, tears coming to his eyes. A nurse took him away from Jo. "The cord is wrapped around her neck!" the doctor screamed to the terrified nurses.

"We're losing both!" he heard Dr. Brooks' voice. A few moments passed, that seemed like an eternity to Kendall. His wife was about to die before his eyes, as would his daughter. "We can't do a C-section NOW!" he could hear Dr. Brooks now.

Everything seemed so surreal to Kendall. He thought he was living a dream, or a nightmare.

* * *

He left the delivery room, as he was instructed, and approached the waiting room. Mama Knight got up and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Mom, I'm scared!" the 22-year-old man said and fell in her arms sobbing. Katelyn and Katie were at the cafeteria, so he could explain the situation better.

"Wh-what happened?" Carlos muttered, on the verge of tears.

Kendall pulled out of his mom's hug and looked at his best friend. He then explained what was going on with Haley and Jo.

"Oh god!" Camille exclaimed and buried her face in Logan's chest sobbing. Tears began to fall from Lucy's eyes, as James got up and hugged Kendall. The blond felt his shirt getting wet from his friend's tears.

The minutes passed tantalizingly slowly. Suddenly a nurse came out of the room.

"Mr. Knight?" she asked. The blond stood up.

"What?" he muttered. "Haley and Jo are okay. We managed to cut the cord. The shoulders are out. If you want to, you can come in now"

Kendall nodded, a smile forming on his tear-stained face. The rest had smiles of hope on their faces as well. Kendall and the nurse left the room and entered the delivery room.

* * *

Kendall came in, and heard a happy Dr. Brooks exclaim:

"It's a miracle! Come back here, Kendall!" and a nervous blond joined Jo and held her leg up.

"What happened?" she stuttered. "It's okay now, Jo" he whispered, stroking her blond hair. "Just keep pushing."

For the next hour, Jo was pushing as hard as she could, and she felt like she was being ripped in two. She was indeed bleeding, but not that much. Kendall was holding her tight, wrapping his free arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, Jo, I can see her head coming out!" he said, his excitement growing bigger and bigger.

"Jo, one last push and you will be a mommy" the doctor said. Jo sat up on the bed, filling the sheet with blood. Kendall held her tight, never letting go. "You can do this, Jo!" he tried to encourage her, and she pushed as hard as she could, screaming so loudly that it was heard down the hallway. Logan had to take Katelyn away, so she wouldn't hear her mother's screams.

Jo fell back on the bed, feeling completely exhausted. Even with her firstborn, Katelyn, it wasn't too hard. She turned around and saw Kendall chuckling with tears in his green eyes, whispering: "she's here". Jo looked at the direction Kendall was looking at, and saw a little baby girl, covered in blood and other liquids, in Dr. Brooks' arms. Haley let out a shrill cry, as she was being taken away so the doctor could examine her.

She was safe. She was crying a nice healthy cry. That meant she had survived the birth. Both parents were happier than ever.

Kendall was still staring at the same place, when he felt a hand on his cheek. He turned around and looked at Jo, who was looking at him with tear-filled eyes. She seemed tired and sore, though they had stopped her bleeding, but she had the biggest smile on her sweaty face. He put his hand on top of Jo's, and turned around with a tearful smile on his face.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, letting some tears fall from his eyes. He was way too emotional, but he didn't care. He took his hand away from Jo's and chuckled. "You did it. Even though you almost died, you did it." He whispered in her ear, crying tears of joy, along with his wife.

"I love you" was all she could say, and then she closed her eyes, trying to get some rest.

"There she is!" they heard the doctor say, as she approached them with baby Haley in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Kendall gasped once he looked at his tiny daughter.

"She's so small" he said. The doctor looked at him. "She was two weeks premature, that's why. However she is full healthy. She has no brain damage or other disabilities a breech baby could suffer. She is a truly blessed child. Take good care of her". Kendall let out a sigh and nodded, smiling at the doctor. Dr. Brooks handed the baby to Jo, who cried holding her. She looked pretty much like Katelyn when she was born, but had Kendall's nose and furry eyebrows.

"Maybe she gets to have your eyes, Jo" Kendall said, without looking away from Haley. They had placed a pink cap on her tiny head, and she looked so cute in it. _"She has already been in a lot of pain." _Kendall thought. _"I will protect her, just like her sister"_. "Wow, she's beautiful" was all he could say, before he got emotional again. He sniffled a couple of times and tried to blink his tears away, before he heard Jo say:

"It's okay to cry, Kendall. You have witnessed enough, both with her and Katelyn." He nodded, while a tear hit his pale cheek. "Want to hold her?" she asked him. Kendall chuckled, when he heard Jo say the same words she had said to him four years ago.

"Yes" he muttered. He held her close to his chest, trying to make her feel comfortable, while stroking her little head. "Hi Haley. I'm your dad. I love you" was all he said, but it was enough to him. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, which had a couple of small green flecks.

"Yep, she gets to have your eyes, Jo" he said "but she also has some green flecks. Just to know who her father is" he chuckled.

"Do we have a name yet?" Dr. Brooks asked. Kendall turned around and smiled at her. "Haley Vanessa Knight"

"Great one. You can bring her to the waiting room for the friends to see, but keep her away from someone who's sick, and have one person hold her at the time." Kendall nodded, and the doctor and the nurses left.

Kendall bent down and pressed his forehead to Jo's. "Thank you" he whispered. "For both of them. They are my little angels."

Jo smiled, and he pecked her lips, careful not to hurt Haley. He pulled out and smiled at her.

"I love you" he whispered. The moments of agony had finally passed, as they were with their second daughter for the first time.

"_Welcome to the world, Haley Vanessa Knight"_

**Oh god! I have got to admit, this is the most difficult chapter I have EVER written. I even teared up at some point. I could have never imagined Kenny going through all that pain, yet I persisted and managed to write this chapter. I know it kinda seemed unrealistic, so PLEASE go easy on me!  
**

**This birth was way more dramatic than Katelyn's birth. Hope you liked it! And don't worry; the other pairings (Jucy/Jenlos/Lomille) will have bigger parts in the next chapter. This one and ch.15 are for Jendall fans (like me hehe)!**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I wrote parts of it along with the previous chapters and I tried to make it as perfect as possible!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	17. Camille Has A Surprise For Everyone

**Back here again with more Secret Life! So, I had no time to update, because I had to write a test, and then I went camping for the weekend! I met a guy there who could practically be the 13-year-old version of Kendall Schmidt! Except that this guy had longer hair….way longer!**

**I also got some brand new ideas while camping! Like I have said, probably the setting inspires me! **

**Well, in the previous chapter, I barely got reviews, which upset me a bit, because I spent a LOT of time writing it. I'm not an attention whore, but I think that it should have been given a little more attention… Even if people didn't like it, they should have reviewed, cause reviews help improve one's writing style.**

**So, the whole "Lucy being blond" thing is kinda real. Malese Jow did dye her hair blond. She also posted pictures of her in London and Australia when BTR was still being filmed. So, does this mean she's leaving BTR? She'd better not! She's like the coolest character in the show, and I can't imagine BTR without her! Though I ship Jendall, I LOVE Kucy. So, I don't mind if Kendall chooses either of them in BTDecision.**

**Anyways, back to the story now!**

**Camille has a surprise for everyone**

Kendall pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Jo. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered. He had every reason to be. His wife had given birth to their second daughter, Haley, and survived when the doctors said she would die.

Jo grinned. "You can go out and show her to the rest of the gang" she said, sitting up in a more comfortable position on the bed.

At that very point, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Kendall announced, and Jennifer and Katie entered the room. The fifteen-year-old girl gasped at the sight of her tiny niece.

"Wow, Kendall, she's beautiful. Congrats, Bigman" she said. Kendall chuckled. This nickname was by far the most embarrassing, but he didn't care. He wouldn't look away from his newborn baby, smiling at her.

Katie's speaking interrupted him. "Can I hold her?" she asked. Kendall looked up and nodded, his smile never leaving his tear-stained face. Katie stretched her arms out, as her brother handed Haley to her.

Katie felt her eyes well up with tears. Just like with Katelyn. "Hello Haley" she cooed. "I'm your auntie, Katie" she started, but was interrupted by her brother's sniffles. She looked up to see a tear rolling down Kendall's face. She looked back at Haley. "And your father is way too sappy" she added, making everyone in the room chuckle.

"I almost lost her and Jo" Kendall muttered. "What?" Katie asked.

"She was breech and the cord was wrapped around her neck. Jo was also in danger. But now, they're both okay" Kendall replied, as more tears fell from his eyes. He cursed himself for being such a baby, but instantly remembered Jo's words. _"You have witnessed enough, both with her and Katelyn"_

"Oh, I see" Katie said. "Well Haley, I take back what I said about your daddy. He has his reasons to be emotional". Kendall smiled.

Katie handed her niece to Jennifer, as she and Kendall shared a group hug. Unlike most siblings, they rarely fought, and the circumstances (for example, their father's death) had brought them even closer. Sniffles could be heard from both of them as they cried tears of joy.

Mama Knight smiled and began singing a lullaby to the baby, who soon fell asleep. After all, she was just as tired as her mommy. Jennifer then handed Haley back to Jo, as she left the room, along with Katie. The rest of the gang entered the room afterwards.

Camille approached Jo first and cried holding Haley. "Camille, don't cry" Jo said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know, it's just…I wish my mom was here"

"I'm sure she's smiling down at you and the baby" Jo said. Cam grinned.

"She must be proud of you and your naming your daughter after her" she said and handed the baby to Logan. Logan smiled at the child. "Camille, I really think we should have one like her too"

"Wait until you get married" Jo said. Camille and Logan were already engaged. He had proposed to her, when Jo was eight months pregnant, but they planned on getting married after Logan finished med-school at 25, which means they had about three years to plan the perfect wedding.

"You know I can't wait Logie" Camille grinned. However, the moment Logan was about to hand Haley to James, a nurse showed up. "Guys, Haley and her mom need to rest. You can come visit them tomorrow. The gang nodded, as Carlos exclaimed "Oh man, why?" and they left the room.

Jo handed her daughter back to Kendall, who gently placed her in the bassinet, placing a kiss on her tiny head. He then sat next to his wife as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jo woke up to Haley's cries for the hundredth time that night. Unlike Katelyn, that baby wasn't quiet at all, and Kendall and Jo couldn't sleep at nights. Even now that she was about a month old, she would still keep them awake for hours on end.

Jo got up lazily, dragging her feet to the kids' room. She picked up Haley and fed her. "Mommy?" she heard Katelyn whisper. Jo placed Haley on the crib and sat on the bed next to her five-year-old daughter. "What's wrong honey?" she asked.

"I can't sleep" the girl replied. "My sister has been crying all the time"

"Aww" Jo said. "Maybe you can sleep at the guestroom. You won't be listening to Haley's cries then" Katey nodded, and left the bedroom, clutching her blanket and her teddy bear, Fluffy.

Jo looked at her smiling. Katelyn rarely complained, and wasn't at all jealous of her baby sister. She was such a good kid.

She closed the door behind her and went back to her and Kendall's bedroom. She surely had a peaceful family, without drama.

* * *

_Three years later_

"Camille Joanna Roberts, do you take Hortense Henry "Logan" Mitchell to be your husband?"

"I do." A grinning Camille replied, looking at the priest, then back at Logan.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest announced and the couple kissed. Jo got up and clapped at her newlywed best friend. They had both always dreamed of getting married to an awesome young man, and now they had Logan and Kendall by their sides. Jo also had the most precious gifts: her daughters.

Katelyn was now eight years old, and she looked like the female version of Kendall. She was a good student and rather shy, and liked to play the guitar. Though she had just started, she was pretty good already, and planned to write a song or two herself.

Haley was a mini Jo. She was already three years old, and a bit mischievous. She opened up to others more easily than Katey, and enjoyed pretty much everyone's company.

Kendall had started working as a sports teacher in a primary school, and worked part-time at the supermarket. Jo was a music teacher there as well. They had a decent income, and the girls had everything every child deserved. Exactly how Kendall had said, almost six years ago. God, they had come so far!

Jo smiled at the two girls, who looked cute in their small pink and purple dresses. Yep, she wouldn't trade the past eight years for anything else.

* * *

Camille and Logan were now at their hotel room. They had been dancing all night, and were extremely tired. Camille smiled at Logan. "I can't believe that after like, ten years of dating we're together, married" she said. "I know" he replied, holding her hand. "And we might have kids one day as well" she said.

Logan gasped. He didn't feel ready to have a baby yet, but Camille seemed like the special one. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied. "I don't feel ready to have a child yet"

Camille felt a bit sad. "Oh, I see" she muttered.

"But of course we'll have one, we'll just have to wait" he said, when he noticed her sad expression.

Cam smiled and looked up. "You know how to make me feel happy and fall in love with you all over again, don't you?" she asked and winked at him.

"Well, I guess it's my specialty" Logan smirked. Camille chuckled and kissed him. He grinned and pulled her closer as he fell on the bed with her. After a while, they were both naked, and things were heating up.

When they finished, Logan kissed her passionately, giving her his famous crooked and dimpled smile. "Thank you for another amazing night" he said in a posh accent, before rolling over to her side.

Camille smiled and laid her head on Logan's chest as he stroked her curly brown hair, both slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Eight months later_

Camille nervously paced back and forth in her bathroom, trying to divert her attention from the white object on the bathroom table. Jo was outside the room, waiting for her.

The phone alarm finally rang, showing that the three minutes had passed. Camille's heart started beating faster as she flipped the object over, to reveal a small pink plus sign.

Camille gasped. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Logan Mitchell's child. A couple of tears started rolling down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. She didn't care. There were way more important matters to deal with. Like a baby.

She opened the door slowly, still holding the test in her hands. Jo stood up, and asked her:

"So, what is it?"

"It's positive" Camille smiled. "Jo, I am pregnant" and the two girls hugged tightly. "Jo, I think this is not good for the baby" Camille muttered. "Oh, I see" Jo said and pulled out of the hug, tears coming to her eyes.

"So, when do you plan to tell Logan?"

"Eh, I have no idea" Cam's face fell. "Do you think we should ask Kendall about it?"

"Hey, you're right" Jo said and pulled out her phone. She dialed Kendall's number, and told him to come over. It was summer, so none of them had work. Only Kendall worked in the supermarket.

Kendall arrived a couple of minutes later. Jo opened the door, and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "The girls are at Carlos'" Kendall stated.

"I know" Jo said. "But there are some things that are way more urgent"

"Like what?" Kendall asked. Camille approached them. "Kendall, I'm pregnant" she said. A huge grin formed in Kendall's face. "Cam, that's great!" he exclaimed and hugged her.

"So, how should I tell Logan?" she asked when they broke the hug. "Given that he is…."

"Cam, just be yourself!" Kendall cut her off.

"Is that the best advice you can give?" Jo said, slapping the back of his head. "You practically give this advice to _everyone_"

"Well" Kendall began "Camille, don't just blurt it out to him. First tell him that you got news for him, then tell him something relevant, and then tell him that you are…you know"

"Oh, I see" Camille said. "Thanks for the advice Kenny" she said, smiling at him.

"Advice on what?" Logan asked. The three were in the living room, and the brunette was standing in the doorway. "We'd better go, Kenny" Jo said and grabbed her husband's hand, dragging him out of the house.

Logan looked at them. "Is there something wrong with them?" he turned to his wife. Camille sat on the couch, and patted it. "Have a seat" she said, and Logan followed her, wondering what she had to tell him.

"Logan, I have some great news for you" she said, following Kendall's advice.

"What is it, Honey Pie?" Logan asked, beginning to feel worried. She looked down, then back at him. "Logan, we have already been married for like six months, and…"

Logan's heart started beating faster. "What? Tell me!" he said.

"Logan, I'm pregnant"

The raven-haired boy gasped. "Logan, please say something" she begged him.

He looked at her, a huge grin on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad!" he exclaimed and hugged her tightly, before kissing her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

**Done haha! So, this was a major Lomille chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry it was too short, but it was just a filler. The next four chapters are gonna be bigger, I promise!**

** So, I got some big time news for all of you! I am going to co-write a fanfic called "Kucy Love" with Borilover 01, once Secret Life is done. Sarah (Borilover), I hope you didn't mind my announcing our work to the rest. Right?**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	18. Lucy and James Fight

**Baaaaack! Here I am, once again, as Victoria Justice says on Victorious! Guess what? Three more chapters till the finale! However, I will post a one-shot about Kucy soon after. I have started to really like this couple, but Jendall will always have a special place in my heart!**

**So, I saw Carlos Pena's new tattoo! God it is awesome! But the picture he posted on instagram was…IDK, a bit provocative? Y'know, he seemed to be naked. And I also saw the Big Time Cussing video…You know, the one where Kendall says something about "Fucking Sarah and her smartass fucking mouth". This photo and this video should go to all the haters who say Big Time Rush is a kiddie band for 6-year-olds. **

**Guys, as I have said before, you should review and give me feedback! I need to know your opinions and/or suggestions. I appreciate constructive criticism (no flaming, however), so feel free to write your opinion. I don't bite!**

**So, enough with the talk, now on with the story!**

**Lucy and James Fight**

Camille quickly flipped through the magazines at the waiting room outside the doctor's office. Logan was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, and waited for that door to open…

"Mrs. Mitchell? Dr. Matthews can see you now" a smiling red-head nurse announced. "Finally!" Logan exclaimed and stood up, holding Camille's hand until they entered the room.

"So, Logan" the middle-aged man said, lifting his head up from some random papers he was looking at "You are expecting"

"Yeah, I will be a dad" the young man said, grinning. He and the doctor had known each other since Logan was studying, and they had a really close relationship.

"Cam, do you know how far along you are?" the doctor asked. "Uhh, I don't know, probably two months or so…"

"That's fine. We will soon find out."

Camille sat on the small bed and lifted her shirt up as instructed. "Now, this is going to be really cold" Dr. Matthews said and poured some gel onto Cam's stomach. Logan quickly gripped her hand as he sat on a chair next to her. The doctor then spread the gel across her flat stomach, using a small white instrument, and turned on a machine which started to produce weird noises.

After a while, a grayish/white image started to form in the screen. Logan's face was lit up with the brightest smile ever, whereas his wife gripped his hand in anticipation.

Suddenly, they saw it. A small kidney bean-alike thingy was visible, slightly moving in Camille's womb.

"Wow" Camille said in surprise, a huge tearful smile forming in her face. "I know" her husband replied. He was familiar with such images, but this one…it was really special to him.

"Would you two like to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asked. The couple nodded, never taking their eyes off the screen. The man pressed some buttons, and after a while everything in the room went quiet. Only the steady, thumping noise of a tiny heartbeat could be heard.

_Thump thump thump…_

"Oh my god!" Camille exclaimed and buried her face in her hands, crying. Logan rubbed her back. "Logan, this is our baby!" Camille said between sobs.

"I know" Logan said, a lone tear hitting his cheek, whereas the huge smile never left his face.

"_Our baby"._

* * *

Logan and Camille returned home, a couple of hours later, and literally fell on the couch. Cam then sat on Logan's lap, as they were both staring at the image of their child.

"Oh god" Camille whispered. "That must have been how Kendall and Jo felt with Katelyn's and Haley's first sonograms"

Logan traced the small round object on the piece of paper with his hand, while rubbing Camille's stomach with the other.

"I can't believe it! I am going to be a mommy" Camille said, tears coming to her eyes. "In less than seven months…"

"In less than seven months" Logan started "this pretty little boy or girl" he pointed to Camille's flat belly "is going to be there". He then helped Camille get off his lap, and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He pulled her shirt up and placed a kiss on the flat stomach.

"Oh god, Logie, you are gonna make a great dad!" Camille chuckled. The 25-year-old man nodded as he gently rubbed her abdomen.

Inside there was a baby, _his _baby growing. He would do anything to protect him or her.

* * *

Kendall was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Jo dashed across the room and opened the door to see the two most precious faces in the world.

"Daddy, we're home!" Katey exclaimed as Kendall got up and ran to her side, hugging her.

"So, how was your day, Katey Kattie?" He asked her. "Oh, it was great. Mariana and I painted a picture that was selected to be the trademark for an exchange program" she replied.

Kendall pulled out and smiled. "Really?" he exclaimed at his daughter's accomplishment. "I am so proud of you! What about you, Hay?" he bent down and placed a hand on Haley's small shoulder. "Well, we played team games, and we won!" she exclaimed and hugged her dad.

"That's great hun!" Jo said, smiling at her small, but happy family.

* * *

_2 months later_

Camille was sitting on the couch, reading something on a random newspaper, when she suddenly felt something move in her stomach. "Oh god!" she said to herself. "What's wrong?" and immediately called Logan who was in the bathroom shaving.

He flinched when he heard his name. Was something wrong with his baby? Better not!

He quickly washed himself and ran to her side. "What happened?" he asked. "Logan, I think it moved" she replied. "Is it supposed to be a good thing?"

He heaved a sigh when he realized that there wasn't something wrong going on. "I think it probably…kicked" he said, placing a hand on her stomach. Suddenly, he felt it.

It was pretty much like a foot hitting against his hand. A really, really tiny foot. His child's tiny foot.

"Did you feel it?" she asked, happy tears forming in her eyes. He nodded, never taking his eyes off her small bump.

"It's…beautiful" he said, as a huge smile showed up on his face. He stroked Cam's hair. "I am so happy I get to have my children with you, Honey Pie" he said.

"God, Logan, your words are making me cry, and the hormones are just…" she began crying, burying her face in Logan's chest.

"Shh, it's okay." He tried to reassure her, but it didn't work.

Instead, she got up and quickly ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet. He quickly ran after her and rubbed her back, holding her hair back. When she finished, she got up and looked at him. "Why do I have to puke like crazy? Jo told me she didn't have a big problem with neither of her kids"

"Maybe your bodies don't function in the same way" he said. Logan then grabbed a towel, and used it to wipe her mouth. Camille smiled at the awesome man who was her husband.

* * *

Camille was now five months pregnant, and had started to show a lot. She had begun working on the nursery, and Jo gave her some toys and stuff the girls didn't want or need anymore.

She and her husband were patiently waiting outside the doctor's office. "I can't believe we are gonna find out the gender today!" she exclaimed happily.

"Me neither." Logan replied. "I hope it's a girl" he said

Camille was surprised. "I thought you wanted a son"

"Well, it doesn't matter what it is, as long as he or she is healthy". Camille smiled.

"You can come in" a nurse announced, and the couple entered the room holding hands.

* * *

The doctor had the gender written on a piece of paper, along with a couple of other papers, all in a brown file.

"So, would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"Logan, you get to see first" Camille said, smiling at him.

He nodded, and opened the file. He looked at the paper, and gasped when he saw what it was.

"So?" Camille asked eager to find out whether she was having a small Camille or a small Logan.

Logan looked at her, grinning. "Let's just say that you are gonna spent a lot of time brushing each other's hair, and playing with dolls"

Camille gasped, as happy tears started rolling down her face. "Is it a…"

"Yes it is!" Logan said. "We are having a full healthy baby girl" and the couple hugged tightly. They couldn't be happier. Of course they would still be happy if they had a boy, but still, they both hoped for a girl.

"She's gonna be my little princess" Logan said when they broke the hug. Camille smiled, and placed a small kiss on his lips.

* * *

Lucy walked into the living room, where James was sitting, biting her nails. The man got up and kissed her. However, he noticed the worried look on her face, and asked her what was going on.

She didn't reply. Instead, they both sat on the couch, as she rubbed his knee, before taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked, growing more and more worried.

"James, I got a job in New York" she announced. A huge smile formed on his face, but it was soon gone. He got up, as did she.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he exclaimed. "My business just started working well, and we have to leave? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, beginning to feel angry. "You should be happy about me. I'm successful for the first time in my life, and…"

"…and stupid! You should have also thought about me!"

"What?" she exclaimed, hurt by his remark. "That's how you see me? I thought we respected each other, but it looks like you don't care about me at all"

"Yeah, maybe after you broke up with me because of Kendall, and I almost got killed"

"What? That happened like ten years ago! How could you still be mad at me? Forget it, I am leaving" she said and opened the door, but was cut off by James who grabbed her forearm.

"Lucy, please don't go. I need you" he cried.

"You shouldn't have insulted me in the first place" she said, and let go of his grip, slamming the door behind her.

James stood there, tears coming to his eyes. But no, he wouldn't be weak. Yes it was his fault, but he had to be strong and get over it. Maybe she would forgive him. But, nevertheless, she would leave for a city miles away from him. He sat on the floor and buried his face in his hands. His relationship was screwed up after like, ten years.

* * *

Lucy was walking down the street frantically, when she bumped into Kendall, the blond almost dropping his shopping bags.

"Oh, I am sorry!" she said, feeling more stupid than ever.

"No, it's okay" he said, immediately noticing the sad expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, it's obvious" she mumbled.

"What?"

"I got a job in New York City, and James and I got into a fight, because we are both starting to become successful"

"So, you broke up?" he asked. She nodded, as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Kendall, I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll talk to him" Kendall whispered, trying to reassure her.

"Kendall!" she heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Jo glaring at him. "No, it's not what it seems!" he and Lucy exclaimed, as they ran behind her, Kendall grabbing his wife's forearm.

"I thought you were my fucking friend Lucy!" Jo said, never looking at the other woman.

"I am, but I would never steal Kendall from you!"

"No you aren't! And I saw you hugging. Maybe you would kiss each other, hadn't I interrupted you!"

"Jo, I'm not cheating on you!" Kendall said. "Lucy has broken up with James, and I was comforting her. I would never cheat on you. Remember, she's like a sister to me."

Jo turned around and looked at them. "Is he telling the truth?" she asked Lucy.

"Yes. I got a job in NYC, and James wasn't fond of that, so we got into a fight and broke up"

"Oh, that's terrible!" Jo exclaimed. "I'm sorry guys. I should have asked you before turning into a drama queen"

"No worries Jo, you are excused!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

James' bell rang. It was Katie.

"Hey Jamie" she said, hugging him. However, she realized that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He told her the whole Lucy story. The eighteen-year-old gasped. "Aw, that's awful" she said. "Hope you get back together"

"We won't. She will probably stay there forever"

"James, I wish I could do something to help you" she said, looking him in the eyes. When his hazel eyes met hers, her knees started shaking. They were so beautiful, yet paralyzing.

"_Katie, stop being so fucking immature. He is your brother's friend. Plus, he is way older than you" _she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when James leaned in and kissed her.

At first, she tried to pull out, but then she started to surprisingly enjoy it.

"_Fuck what Kendall says, James is a fucking good kisser" _

**OK, I apologize for that terrible chapter, but I have had major writer's block and I couldn't think of something better that Jucy and Jendall drama. So, did you like the Lomille and Kucy moments? **

**Also, many of you Jatie shippers are probably gonna enjoy the three chapters coming! I prefer Jucy over Jatie, but I just need variety, so…**

**If you want to imagine what Katie looks like at 18, either think of Ciara Bravo in a more mature version, or Shailene Woodley (the girl that portrays Amy in "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" and starred along George Clooney in the "Descendants"). I know that they don't look that much alike, but I couldn't think of someone better.**

**REVIEW loves!**

**~Ana**


	19. Lucy Goes Away and Kames Drama

**Another update for you guys! So, I kind of left you with a cliffy in the previous chapter, but now you'll see what happens! *wink*wink* **

**On with the story!**

**Lucy goes away and Kames drama**

James pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Katie. She was a fucking good kisser for an eighteen-year-old.

He kissed her again, this time with more force, as their tongues battled for dominance in the young woman's mouth. He placed his arms around her waist as he picked her up and guided her to the bedroom. She fell on the bed, as she looked at him with pure lust.

"James, I want you to be my first" she said, her voice cracking. James gasped. She was a virgin at 18? Was he even prepared to take her virginity?

"It will hurt a bit" he said.

"Never mind. Besides, I wanna see what kind of a beast you are" she replied, licking her lips. This turned him on even more, as he forgot all about Kendall and Lucy, and crashed his lips onto hers as he took off his shirt, exposing his muscular body.

As he was taking off her shirt, he heard the door open, and he turned around to see Kendall, Jo and Lucy staring at him. Lucy had tears in her eyes, as she went closer to him and slapped his cheek.

"I thought it would cross your mind to get back together with me, but as I see, you're having fun with Kendall's sister" and went to their room to pick up her stuff.

"My sister, dude?" Kendall said, heavily breathing in and out. "I thought you were my friend…How could you?"

"Kendall, I swear I didn't want to…"

"Stop it!" Kendall exclaimed. "I'm leaving. Come on, Jo, let's go" he said and grabbed his wife's hand, both leaving the house. Lucy came out of the bedroom, holding bags and suitcases in her hands.

"Lucy, where the fuck are you going?" James asked her. "Oh, may I remind you that I am leaving for NYC tomorrow? And I will stay at Kendall's for the night" she said and walked out.

Katie had said nothing throughout the whole conversation. She had fixed her hair and such, and sat on the bed next to him.

"James… I am…" she started, rubbing his knee.

"I don't wanna talk about that now, Katie" he cut her off.

"So, should I go?"

"Yeah, you'd better go" he replied as she got up. However, she then did something that was a total surprise. She quickly put her hand in James' pants, and started teasing him.

"James, I want you. _Now." _She said in a husky voice. James felt the need to slap himself as he was being turned on by her touch. Damn, she was so good at it.

"_I don't give a fuck what Kendall and the rest say. I am a fucking grown man"_ he thought as he grabbed her forearm and threw her on the bed, furiously taking off all of her clothes.

* * *

James and Katie were now lying on the bed, her head resting against his bare chest. The man had mixed feelings. On the one hand, he had had sex with his best friend's sister, and it was so good. On the other hand, she was Kendall's sister, and he had cheated on Lucy.

"James, it was a really special night for me" Katie interrupted his thoughts, rubbing circles on his chest. "I hope it was just as special to you"

"Yes, it was" he muttered. Well, he was kind of honest about it. He really liked her, and he had broken up with Lucy, so he was free to do whatever he wanted with any girl he wanted. Besides, Katie was almost nineteen, an adult, so Kendall had no reason to be involved in her life.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Katie said, and stood up, putting on James' jacket, and her underwear. James also put on his boxers.

"Wait a minute", he said, and grabbed her, kissing her passionately. Katie smiled, as she gently pulled out, and left the room, winking at the man.

"Screw the age difference" James murmured. "That girl is fucking perfect"

* * *

Lucy was at Kendall's guest room, but couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think about James. What happened after she left? Maybe he and Katie had gone out?

"_What am I thinking?" _she thought. _"They probably had sex. Besides, she never called Kendall. Gosh, how can I be jealous of a nineteen year old? Well, I am leaving tomorrow, so I am gonna forget about him. There are so many guys in NYC, way hotter than him."_ She got up, and opened the door, to see Kendall already there.

"Oh god!" she exclaimed, as she saw Kendall's shadow.

"Shhh" Kendall said. "You'll wake up the girls. So, I heard some noises and sighs. Couldn't sleep either?" he asked, smiling. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was messy, but he still remained most attractive.

She nodded. "Kendall, I don't know what to do!" she cried. "I loved James-well I still do- and I can't forget about him overnight!"

"Lucy, it will take a lot of time to forget about him. But I am sure you'll meet someone at NY, and move on" he said as she fell on his arms, crying.

"Kendall, you don't understand" she muttered, between sobs.

"Believe me, I know. My father died when I was younger"

They separated, and Lucy looked at him with tearful eyes. "Yes, but your dad abused you. James was a real angel to me"

"Lucy, just stop thinking about him" Kendall sighed. "I am 100% sure that you will move on"

Just as Lucy was about to reply, they heard the door open. "Wait here" Kendall said, and went out, to see Katie taking off her shoes.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "And why are you here instead of mom's?"

Katie sighed. "You may have to sit down, big brother" as they both sat on the couch, after Kendall turned on the lights.

"Katie Kat, what's wrong?"

"James and I…"

"Kissed. I know. And I am very disappointed. Now, tell me…"

"We had sex, Kendall. He was my first"

Kendall gasped. "Y-you h-had sex with J-James?"

"Yes, Kendall, I slept with your buddy James!" she screamed angrily.

"What? You couldn't have…" they both heard a voice behind them. They turned around to see Lucy.

* * *

"Katie, I can't believe you did that!" Kendall exclaimed. "Did you at least use protection?"

"K-Kendall, I-I don't remember…James did all the stuff…And I am on the pill so…"

Kendall face palmed himself. "My sister sleeps with my best friend, and on top of that, she might get pregnant!"

"Kendall, please understand me…" Katie cried.

"He can't!" Lucy interrupted her. "And I can't either. I thought we were friends. And instead, you stole my…"

"He's not your boyfriend anymore! And by the way, we two were never that close"

"You bitch" Lucy spat out the last word, and Katie pushed her angrily, as they both started to fight. Kendall got between them, and stopped the fight.

"Katie, I am never talking to you again!" Lucy said and headed for the guestroom.

The young girl looked at Kendall with tear-filled eyes. "Kendall, please…"

"Katie, I am not fond of your actions. You should know that things are never gonna be the same between me, you and him. And, if you get pregnant, I will support you"

"Thanks" she smiled. "Where can I sleep now? I can't go to mom's or sleep in the guestroom"

"Maybe we could sleep here on the couch" he said. "We? I thought you are sleeping with Jo"

"Yeah, but now I wanna be with you like the old times. Besides, you're leaving in like a year, so I am not gonna see ya for a long time"

Katie said nothing. Instead, she hugged Kendall, as they walked to the couch and slept there for the whole night, her head snuggled up against his chest.

* * *

Lucy woke up early the next morning, and went to the living room, clutching her suitcases in her hands. She then noticed Kendall and Katie sleeping on the couch, hugging each other tightly. She instinctively smiled.

"_Oh, what the heck? They are so cute together"_ she thought. _"Maybe I will have to get used to the whole 'James dating Katie' thing, but I will not hate her just for that"_. She blew a kiss and mouthed a goodbye, as she carefully opened the door, and exited the house.

"_I will always remember you, Knight Family" _she thought as she called a taxi.

* * *

_4 weeks later_

Katie had now told mama Knight about her night with James, and she had her full support as well. She and James had started dating, when one day, she woke up feeling nauseous. In addition, she felt a little dizzy, but didn't throw up or things like that.

She was having lunch with Kendall and James, when the blond said that he was thirsty. He went to get up, but Katie prevented him from going. Instead, she did. However, the moment she approached the sink, she felt dizzy, and almost fell down. James quickly ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Kendall said, glaring at James.

"Kendall and James, I think I might be pregnant"

James gasped. "Have you taken a test yet?"

"No. But I am gonna go to the drugstore to get one" as she got up. Her dizziness had subsided, and she could stand up now.

"No, you stay here" Kendall said. "I am getting you one"

"No Kendall, I am fine. I am gonna get it with my best friend Sabrina" she said as she left the house.

Kendall stood right there, glaring at James. "I can't believe you did this to me!" he said.

"Hey, I am an adult, so is she! Besides, you have done worse!" he replied, getting angrier.

"At least I didn't sleep with my best friend's sister!"

"At least I didn't become a teenage father!"

Kendall felt hurt. He always thought that his friends were okay with the whole pregnancy thing, and it was too late to discuss this subject now.

"What's the matter, Kenny?" James said mockingly. "You thought everything was over when you got married to Jo?" Kendall started breathing heavily through gritted teeth.

"Face it man, you fucking screwed up her life. You are no man, even thought you raised both your daughters. If you were, you wouldn't have gotten her pregnant in the first place!"

"James, shut the fuck up…" Kendall muttered.

"Both Katey and Haley are gonna have a lot of problems when they grow up. They will sure become stupid hoes…"

"James, shut the fuck up!" Kendall shouted and punched James right in the jaw, making him fall on the floor with such force he even groaned in pain.

Kendall then gripped James' shoulders and pressed him against the wall.

"If you dare say one more word about my wife or my daughters, I will forget all about our friendship and kick your fucking ass" Kendall grunted. "And, if Katie is pregnant, I will make sure you go through hell. Are we clear?"

James nodded, blood rolling down his mouth. "Now, go get cleaned up" Kendall said coldly.

James nodded, and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he was perfectly clean. "But I will tell her what happened, Kendall" he muttered.

"What happened?" they heard Katie say. She was standing in front of them, clutching the bag with the pregnancy test in it.

"Well, Katie…" James began.

"No" Kendall interrupted him. "Katie, James and I got into a fight, because of the fact that you might be pregnant."

"You did what?" Katie asked surprised.

"Katie" James started "I said some bad things to Kendall about the whole Katelyn thing, and I sorta insulted him, so he punched me"

"Yeah, but you should have heard what he said to me…" Kendall said.

"No, I don't" Katie cut him off. "You are unbelievable and so fucking immature. James, you should take back what you said about Kendall's daughter. And Kendall, you should be ashamed of yourself. I'm leaving now to take the test. If you fight, I am gonna leave this house forever" she added and went to the bathroom.

Kendall stared at James. "James, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you should understand how I feel. You insulted my kids, and on top of that, my sister might become a teenage parent just because of you"

"Of course Kendall" James said sarcastically. "Katie is just an innocent little girl who didn't participate in the whole thing on her own will. I am the one that screwed her. You have always hated me, haven't you, Kendall?"

"That's so not true!" Kendall exclaimed. "You have always been like a brother to me, James! I may have been a badass and a player and I might have stolen all the girls from you, but I would never, ever mean to hurt you. Maybe you are the real badass here"

The conversation was interrupted by Katie, who exited the bathroom that very moment.

"Guys" she began "I just took the test"

The two men looked at her, waiting to hear the result.

"What is it, Kate?" James asked in a cracking voice.

The girl looked down at the stick, then back up at the two men.

"It is…"

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	20. Katie and James Break Up

**Pre-Epilogue chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Now, on with the story!**

**Katie and James Break Up  
**

"So…?" Kendall asked his sister, who had just come out of the bathroom, holding a pregnancy test in her hands. They, along with James, were about to find out whether she was pregnant or not with James' child.

"Guys, I am not pregnant. It's negative" she blurted out.

Kendall gasped. "Please repeat?" James asked. He acted like he was dumb, but he just wanted to make sure. "Yeah, I agree with him" Kendall said.

Katie sighed. "It's the second one. Both this and the previous ones were negative" she said and took the second one out of her pocket. She then handed them to Kendall and James. A bright smile showed up on both of their faces.

"That's good" James said. "Really good" Kendall added. "Though I would like to have kids one day" James said but the Knight siblings glared at him. "When I am like thirty" he added. The three chuckled.

* * *

The bell at the Knights' house rang. Kendall went to open it, whereas James and Katie stayed behind, Katie quickly hiding the tests in a drawer.

"Oh my god!" they heard Kendall exclaim. "Come in!" he said, and entered the living room accompanied by a couple.

James smiled. "Oh god! Hi Debbie and Peter!" he said as he hugged both his friends. "I have missed you both so much!" Katie said. "Katie? Is that you?" Peter asked. "You have grown up so much! How old are you?"

"Nineteen next month" Katie replied.

"Have a seat guys" James said, as they all sat on the couch. They spent the next few hours talking about their experiences. After all, they had barely spoken in six years, since Debbie and Peter were living in New Zealand.

"So, who is with whom?" Debbie asked. "Well, I have been married to Jo for like four years, and we have two daughters: Katelyn –you already know her- who is nine, and Haley, who is four" Kendall said. He pulled out his phone, which had the entire family as a background, and showed her his kids. Debbie grinned. "They are beautiful. You are so lucky Kenny"

"I know" he replied. "They are my little angels"

"What about Lomille?" Peter asked. The gang had come up with that name to describe Logan and Camille's relationship, because they had been dating for the longest time, since they were fifteen.

"Logan and Camille have been married for a year and something, and they are expecting a girl, due in about three months. Carlos and Carly are still dating; they had broken up for a while, however" James said.

"Really?" Debbie asked. "So sad!" It was true. Around the time that Camille found out she was pregnant, Carlos and Carly broke up. They dated other people for a while, but shared a passionate night at a party, so they got back together.

"But they're together now, so who cares?" James added.

"What about you Katie?" Peter asked. "Are you having an affair?"

"Yes. With James." She replied, smiling. Peter's and Debbie's jaws nearly dropped. "Well, what about Lucy?" Peter muttered.

"We broke up" James said. "She's currently living in New York, and she is starting to become a famous guitarist" he added as his face fell. Katie placed a hand on his shoulder, and his smile returned.

"Oh, I see" the couple said simultaneously, as the discussion went on. At some point, Peter whispered something in Debbie's ear, as she chuckled. Debbie had the widest grin on her face. "Guys, we'd like to announce something to you" Peter started.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Debbie showed them her hand, on which there was a small diamond ring. "We are engaged, and we are gonna stay her in Minnesota forever!" Peter said, as their three friends gasped.

"That's great!" Kendall exclaimed. "When and why, if you don't mind my asking, are you gonna move in here?" Katie asked.

"Well" Peter began "we have already bought a house, and we are gonna get married in three months"

"Wow, I am so happy for you guys!" Katie said, a huge grin forming on her face. The five friends shared a group hug, as they had finally reunited after all these years.

* * *

_3 months later_

A "You may now kiss the bride" was heard as Peter pulled Debbie close to his body and kissed her passionately. The crowd got up and started clapping at the newlywed couple.

Camille was clutching her now huge stomach as she had a weird smile on her face. Logan was absent, since he had a lot of work at the hospital (he was a pediatrician) and he couldn't have the day off.

Jo sensed something was going on. "Auntie Cam, are you okay?" Katey asked. "I'm good, thanks for the care" Camille said, but moaned in pain, trying to sit down. Her seat soon got wet.

"Mommy" Haley said "Aunt Camille peed herself" "Stop it sis!" Katelyn murmured. Kendall saw something was going on, and ran to the girls' side.

"Hey girls" he said to his daughters "Maybe you'd like to go with me now?"

"Dad, just tell us what's wrong" Katey asked. "Aunt Camille is having the baby. She is going to the hospital now"

"Daddy, why is she in pain?" Haley said. "She is having the baby. That's why. But it will stop once her baby is here" Katelyn said. Kendall smiled at his older daughter, but looked at Jo, who was signaling him to take the girls away, so he grabbed the girls' hands, leaving the chapel with them.

Peter and Debbie soon understood there was something going on with Cam, and announced that the reception would be cancelled. They wouldn't miss such an event for the world.

The rest of the guests quickly congratulated the couple and left, murmuring to each other about how roughly the wedding had ended.

Jo was holding Camille's hand tightly as the young woman moaned in pain.

"I'm gonna get the car" Carlos said as he left, along with Carly.

Jo, Lucy and Katie held Camille tightly, with the help of James, helping her into Carlos' car. James, Lucy and Katie got into James' car, whereas Jo, Carly and Camille were in Carlos'.

Camille and Jo sat in the back seat. The blond was trying to comfort her friend, but failed.

"OH MY GOD WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HURT SO MUCH!" Camille screamed. "Cam, stay calm, you're only making it worse!" Carly said. "Besides, we're gonna be at the hospital in a while…" Jo said.

"I don't care! Just call Logan!" Cam said as Carly took out her phone and dialed Logan's number. He would probably have it shut down, but she tried nevertheless.

"_The subscriber you have called has probably switched off their phone. Please try later"_ she heard. "Shit" she muttered, as she hung up.

"Well?" Jo asked. "He has switched it off" Carly replied. "I'm gonna call the hospital's number then" Jo said, as Carly handed her the mobile phone. Jo dialed the number, as the a woman picked it up.

"_Minnesota Hospital here. Who's calling?"_ she asked.

"Can I speak to Dr. Logan Mitchell please? It's urgent" Jo replied.

"_Wait a minute."_

Jo sighed as she waited. The minutes passed as she heard Logan's voice on the phone.

"_Hello? Who's calling?" _he asked.

"Finally" Jo muttered as Camille screamed in pain. "Logan, it's me, Jo" she said.

"_Is that Camille screaming? What's wrong?" _Logan asked in a worried voice.

"Yes. She is in labor Logan. We're heading for the hospital. She needs you" Jo said. Logan didn't speak for a few minutes.

"_Oh god"_ he said. _"Can I speak to her please?"_

"Of course" Jo muttered and handed Camille the phone. The woman started screaming at her husband.

"LOGAN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"_Okay Camille, just stay calm…"_

"I can't" she said. "It's too much to take! Anyways, I will meet you there!"

"_Okay. See ya" _he replied and he hung up. Camille handed the phone back to Carly as another contraction hit her. She gripped Jo's hand as she breathed in and out.

"Okay, I feel better now" Camille sighed as the contraction was over. Jo texted Kendall:

_From: Jo_

_To: Kendall_

_Where are you? Meet me at the hospital._

* * *

Kendall was with the girls at the cafeteria, eating, when his phone vibrated. He saw the text from Jo, and replied to her:

_From: Kendall_

_To: Jo_

_We're at the cafeteria. I will leave the kids at my mom's. I will meet u in 10 minutes or so._

"Daddy, who texted you?" Katelyn asked. "It is mommy" he replied. "Girls, I will leave you at your grandma's, because I need to be there for your auntie Camille.

"Why?" Haley pouted. "We were having such a good time here!"

"Sorry girl, but I will call you as soon as the baby comes" Kendall said. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she hugged him.

"Now let's get going" the man announced. He left some money on the table, and the family got in the car.

* * *

The two cars finally arrived at the enormous building, Jo holding Camille's hand. Logan was waiting for them, having already filled a form for his wife. Camille literally fell on his arms, crying against his shoulder. The raven-haired man helped her on a wheelchair, and guided her to their room.

Kendall arrived at that very moment. He had been running, because he was sweating and out of breath.

"I…broke…every…speed…limit…to…get…here!" he said, catching his breath between the words. The entire gang went to the waiting room.

Katie, however, didn't go with them. She went to the bathroom, and then cursed herself for not bringing her medication with her. After Peter and Debbie had left their house, a couple of months ago, she fainted. Kendall and James took her to the hospital, and they found out that she wasn't pregnant, but had a problem with her blood sugar. In addition, the reason her period was late was because she was stressed about graduating.

She suddenly began feeling dizzy again. She found a doctor, and told him about her situation. The doctor quickly took her to a room, where they gave her the medication.

The young woman instantly felt better, and started walking to the waiting room. On her way, however, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so…" she started, but stopped when she looked at that person. It was her ex boyfriend, Johnny. They had broken up right before she slept with James, and now he was right there, looking at her with his huge brown eyes.

Her knees started shaking. "Hey Johnny" she muttered and tried to smile, but failed. "Hello Kate" he replied, never stopping looking at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "My sister broke her leg. You?"

"I see" Katie replied. "Well, two friends of my brother are having their baby, so we need to be there for them".

He smiled, which made her shiver. _"Cut the crap, Katie, you have the hottest boyfriend in the universe, James Diamond" _she thought. At that point, however, she realized that he wouldn't be a boyfriend for a long time. At some point, he would have to get married, because he was like 26, and he had stated that he'd like to marry before he was 30. However, she wasn't even 19.

There was this age difference that set them apart. Katie didn't bother having a boyfriend older than her, but eight years (the age difference between her and James) was way too much.

Sometimes, it was clear to her that he was still thinking of Lucy. He had gotten upset when she left without a goodbye, but had used the excuse that she didn't say goodbye to any of her friends. She had been so obsessed with him that she didn't realize he sometimes faked their relationship just to make sure he wouldn't break her heart. Because, though he and Kendall had forgotten about their fight, if James broke her heart, her big brother Kendall would make him regret his decision.

She couldn't stand it. She had to talk to the two men. Her thoughts were interrupted by Johnny.

"I have never stopped loving you Katie" he said.

Katie looked at him. "Really?" she asked. "Yes" he said. "Even though you are with James. And I am gonna prove it to you now" he bent down and kissed her. Katie tried to pull out, but then got lost in it.

"Katie?" she heard a voice behind her. She stopped kissing Johnny and saw James standing in the hallway, staring at them.

"Fuck" she muttered.

* * *

Camille was holding Logan's and Jo's hands tightly as the contraction was over. The young woman fell back on the pillows and looked at her friend.

"Did it hurt that much Jo?" she asked, taking deep breaths. "Yes. Especially with Haley, who was breech."

"Luckily, our baby is not" Logan said, stroking her brown curls. "Listen Camille, who do you want to be there for the birth?"

"I don't know" she replied. "I don't want you to see me like that. Besides, having a woman like Jo around me is probably gonna make it easier, since she already has two daughters"

"Oh, okay" he replied, relieved that he wasn't obliged to be there with her. He would probably faint just listening to her screams.

* * *

"Katie, what the hell are you doing here?" James said and approached her and Johnny. "James, this is my ex Johnny" she said.

"Yes, but I am your boyfriend now!" James said, about to punch Johnny. "James, I want to break up with you. I don't think we are a good couple together. You are way too mature for me" Katie stated.

"Really?" James asked. "Well, you should have thought about it before you started a relationship with me, little girl!"

"Don't you call her like that!" Johnny said. "Well, she is a little girl. She is too fucking immature for me!" James replied.

"Says the most mature guy in the universe!" Katie retorted.

"Forget it Katie! I am leaving you!" James said and left her and Johnny alone.

"Katie" Johnny began "No" Katie cut him off and kissed him.

* * *

James was walking down the hallway, until he approached the cafeteria. He went to Kendall's table, and sat there. "Your baby sister just broke up with me."

"Really?" Kendall said, almost choking on his sandwich. "Yeah, and don't blame it on me. I saw her making out with her ex, Johnny"

Kendall sighed. "I am gonna talk to her" he said, but James stopped him. "No. I don't want to ruin her happiness" he muttered, feeling hurt. "James, tell me, are you sad?" Kendall asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, but I think you might be mad at what you are gonna hear"

"Well, James" Kendall said "Maybe I have been a jerk to you about the whole Katie thing. It's just, you are my friend and she is my sister. I didn't want her to get hurt, you know. Besides, the whole pregnancy scare wasn't helpful either. I may own you an apology"

James smiled. "Thanks Kenny" he said and the two friends hugged. "Wait, what did you want to tell me?" Kendall asked.

James looked at him. "Do you think I can get back together with Lucy?"

"Well, provided you don't break Kate's heart, maybe. However, you will have to apologize to her for all your mistakes.

"Hey, I thought you would be mad at me for breaking up with your sister"

"I am not her father, you know! She can make her own decisions!" Kendall said and they both hugged again.

Katie walked in on them. "Guys, there is something I need to tell you" she said. The two broke the hug, and looked at her.

"James, I am sorry for what I did to you. I think that we have a different perspective of the world, because of the age difference. Maybe we don't want the same things. But, you were a really special person to me, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I think it's preferable to stay friends"

James sighed. "Well, friends it is!" he said. They both hugged. "Kendall, just so you know, I broke up with him" Katie said, and her brother smiled. "Now, go for Lucy!" Katie said to James. "What?" he asked. "We know you got feelings for her. Now, go for her!" Kendall smiled.

"I don't!" James replied. "Well, whatever you say!" Kendall joked. James left the cafeteria pouting.

"Katie, are you hurt?" Kendall asked his sister once they were left alone. "Yes. I didn't expect a relationship to end that way! However, I was the one that made the mistake. Besides, maybe we are happier as friends"

"Yes, but it won't be easy to forget that you dated"

"Maybe it will" Katie said. "After all, Jo and Logan were together for like four months, and now they have forgotten about it. In addition, I always knew that Lucy was in James' mind. So, I decided to be mature and give him the chance to have a go at this relationship one more time"

"I am so proud of you" Kendall smiled at his sister, and hugged her. "You are one mature girl"

"I know" Katie replied. The two siblings smiled, as they broke the hug and sat on their chairs, eating their sandwiches.

**The second to last chapter is done! Wow, I can't believe I am so close to the end. So, the Jatie shippers might have been disappointed, but it is true that when there is that big of an age difference, it doesn't always work out! Please don't abandon the story just because of that! Well, there isn't much to abandon LOL!**

**Hope you liked it! I had been writing this chapter all morning, while my sister had a friend over at the house and they were filming an iCarly–alike show! Luckily, it won't end up on the web! HAHA! ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	21. Epilogue

**So, this is the final chapter of Secret Life! *tear*tear* I really enjoyed writing the story, this chapter particularly, and I hope you also did!**

**(for the last time) Now, on with the story!**

**Epilogue**

James was walking down the hallway, trying to remember where Camille's room was. Suddenly, he saw Lucy walking in the same direction he did. "Hey" he said.

"Whatever" she replied. He got really angry at her ignorance and grabbed her forearm. "You have been bitchy to me since you came back for the wedding. I'd rather you actually talked to me about your problem than just being a jerk to me"

"I have every reason to" Lucy looked at him with her huge brown eyes. "You made me resent my decision to leave for NYC, and on top of that, you cheated on me with Katie, who is now pregnant. How do you think I feel?"

"Well, first of all, Katie and I broke up. Correction, she broke up with me. Secondly, she isn't pregnant, she only has a small problem with her blood sugar, but it will gradually fade away"

"Wait, what?" she asked. "Well, we broke up" James answered.

"Really?" Lucy replied. "Wow, I have been missing out on a lot of things"

James didn't reply. Instead, he pulled her closer, his hazel eyes staring at hers. Lucy felt paralyzed by them. Kendall's eyes were beautiful, but darn, James' eyes were so fucking hot! However, she still had her doubts about it. I mean, she had just began forgetting about the whole fighting thing, but what if he broke her heart again? How would she deal with that?

"James, I don't feel ready to start all over again. I mean, we can't just pick up where we left off, with all that history behind us"

"Oh, I see" James whispered in a husky voice. He let her off his tight grip. "I will wait" he replied.

"Wait, you will do what?" Lucy asked. "Like I said, I am gonna wait until you are ready; _if _you want to be ready. I don't wanna screw this up again. I want things to be perfect if we start all over again" the man replied.

Lucy was surprised at this statement. She never knew James could be that patient. There was an awkward silence in the room for a while, which was broken by James. "But, before we do anything, why don't we go to the cafeteria and drink some coffee? Tonight's a big night for all of us"

Lucy smiled. Maybe she could really give him another chance. However, for the first time in her life, she was happy things were going slow.

"It's a deal!" she replied, a wide grin on her face.

* * *

Logan and Jo were holding both Camille's hands as another contraction was hitting her. It was way more painful than the rest. Finally, the exhausted woman let out a sigh and fell back on the pillow. Logan bent down and stroked her sweaty hair.

She looked at him with tired eyes. "How longer is it gonna last?" she muttered. "You are probably getting closer, Cam" Jo said. At that very moment, the doctor entered the room and checked on Camille.

"Well, it looks like you are going to become a mommy now Camille" he smiled at her, while she and Logan let out sighs of relief. "Who will be at the delivery room?" Dr. Matthews asked. Jo raised her hand. "Logan?" he asked.

The man looked down. "No" he replied. "I don't think I can stand my wife going through all that pain, knowing it's my fault"

"That's fine" the doctor said as Camille muttered a "you are such a sweetheart Logan!" and some nurses entered, wheeling her to the delivery room. Jo looked back at Logan, and smiled at him. "She will be fine" she mouthed and blew him a kiss.

Logan let out a sigh. "I should hope so…" he muttered.

* * *

Carlos and Carly were at the cafeteria eating, when suddenly Carly's face turned red, and she started to sneeze, tears in her eyes. Carlos panicked. "Somebody help!" he exclaimed, as a doctor who was having lunch nearby approached them and quickly examined the woman.

"She is having an allergic shock!" he said as he helped her up and carried her, along with Carlos, to a room. The doctor spoke to some nurses, as they prepared some stuff However, they left the Latino outside, as they were trying to save Carly.

Carlos paced back and forth in the hallway. He was scared as hell of what would happen to his longtime girlfriend.

* * *

Logan and Kendall were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for Jo to come out and announce what was going on. Logan was nervously biting his nails.

Kendall felt bad for his friend. "If you keep biting your nails, you will have no nails by the end of the day!" he tried to joke, but none of them laughed. "I'm scared!" he muttered.

"Why? You shouldn't…"

"It's just; I don't know what could happen!" Logan stood up and looked at Kendall with worried eyes. "What if something goes wrong? I can't lose her or my daughter!" as some tears started rolling down his face. Kendall felt even worse than before. He was familiar with that feeling, when he had his own kids, and couldn't help seeing his friend like that.

He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and looked at him. "Logan, nothing's gonna happen. Just be optimistic. I am pretty sure that both she and your daughter are gonna be okay. And, if something does go wrong (which I don't want to happen) we will all be there for you. Especially I. You will have my full support no matter what.

Logan smiled at his friend. "Thanks Kendork" he smirked.

Kendall pretended to be offended. "You are welcome Logiebear!" he chuckled as they hugged.

* * *

After a while, Carlos was finally allowed to be with his girlfriend again. He ran to her side and kissed her forehead. "Thank god you're okay!" he whispered.

The doctor smiled at them. "She is perfectly healthy, though a little tired. She will only have to take some medication for a week or two, and stay away from that type of sandwich forever" he said and left the room, leaving them both completely alone.

Carly opened her eyes. "I'm tired Carlos" she mumbled. "I know" he replied. "Listen" he cleared his throat before going on "I know it is not the perfect time, and I had planned it in a totally different way, but…" Carly sat up on the bed, and looked at him with curiosity. He suddenly got on one knee.

"This is like the worst proposal I could think of…but I will go anyways. Jennifer Carly Woods, you have been that special girl to me for so many years, and thought we have had our ups and downs" Carly's eyes filled up a bit "I still love you like the first day. Jennifer Carly Woods, will you marry me?" he looked at her with his huge black eyes, waiting for the answer, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Carlos, I don't give a fuck whether this proposal is ideal or not. Heck yeah I am gonna marry you!" she exclaimed as Carlos got up and took a ring out of his pocket. "My granny gave it to me as a child. It was my lucky charm for like so many years, and now it is yours"

Carly smiled as a couple of tears started rolling down her pale cheeks. She and Carlos shared a passionate kiss as they were both enjoying this precious moment.

* * *

About two hours later, Jo met the guys at the waiting room. Logan and Kendall stood up, looking at her. "Well?" Logan asked in a cracking voice.

Jo smiled. "They are both perfectly okay, Logan. And your daughter is one pretty little girl"

Logan had the world's hugest grin on his face. Kendall grabbed Jo's face and kissed her, as they all entered Camille's room. Logan looked at his exhausted but happiest wife, and gasped once he looked at the tiny bundle she was holding in her arms. Kendall was holding his hand tightly as they both approached the bed.

"Hello daddy" Camille said to Logan. He smiled at her. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Lydia Anne Mitchell" she announced as she pulled the blanket away from the baby's face, so they could take a better look at her.

Logan gasped once he looked at his tiny daughter. She had a few strands of black hair emerging from her colorful cap, and her face seemed squished, like his own when he was born. According to his mother of course. Logan stroked her tiny cheek as she opened her huge brown eyes, making a squeaky voice that made everyone in the room chuckle.

"She is beautiful. Congratulations guys" Kendall said as he kissed both his friends' cheeks and left the room along with Jo.

Logan looked at Camille with tear-filled eyes. "She is not just beautiful, she is perfect" he muttered, stroking her little hand. H gasped as she gripped her finger, and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"You can hold her" Camille said. Logan nodded as he stretched out his arms. Camille carefully handed her to Logan, who gently swung her back and forth. "I love you so much Lydia" he whispered as he bent down and kissed his wife.

At that point, the entire gang walked into the room. Kendall and Jo, James and Lucy, Katie and mama Knight, Debbie and Peter, even Carlos and Carly, who was sitting on a wheelchair were there, their eyes filling up at the sight of the new addition.

Suddenly, everyone looked at Carly. They had already been informed about her allergic shock, but something else caught their attention.

A ring.

"What is that?" Jo asked. "Well" Carlos began "we are engaged!" Carly exclaimed.

"Well, so many things happened today" Debbie said. "We got married, Carlos and Carly got engaged, and Logan and Camille finally have Lydia"

"I don't think we could be happier" Kendall stated, looking at Jo. At that point, Katelyn and Haley walked in, quickly approaching the bed to take a closer look at Lydia. "Wow" Haley said. "She is beautiful" Katelyn added.

"I wanna hold her!" Haley said. "Well, you can't sweetheart" Jo said. "You are not old enough"

"Oh okay!" Haley pouted. Some seconds passed. "I am older now!" she exclaimed. Everyone in the room chuckled.

* * *

_1 week later_

To celebrate the birth of their first daughter, Logan and Camille organized a party at Logan's mom's beach house in Malibu. The gang spent the entire day swimming, and just having fun.

James and Lucy were in the water all the time, splashing each other. The seemed to have forgotten about what had happened in the previous months, and they were ready to make a fresh start.

Camille and Logan were lying underneath the umbrella, and only went to swim for a couple of minutes, when mama Knight was taking care of Lydia. They just wanted to be with their kid all the time. Especially Logan. His friends were always taking the mickey out of him for spoiling his daughter. He spent most of his free time with, and was always cheerful around her.

Katie was playing beach tennis with Johnny, whereas Debbie and Peter were in the pool…making out.

Jo, Kendall and their daughters were swimming, playing games, even having picnics, and they seemed to really enjoy it. Well, pretty much everyone did.

At some point however, Jo took Kendall away for a while, and guided him to the hill behind the house. "What is going on?" he asked, worried. Jo grinned.

"Kenny, I am pregnant. Again." She said, as he gasped.

"Oh my god!" he said, looking down at the ground

"Is that okay with you?" Jo asked. She thought that he might not be really fond of it. He looked up.

"It is great!" he exclaimed as he hugged her tightly, swinging her around and kissing her. Well, they were adults now, and they could pretty much afford another child. "I need to tell the kids!" he said as he went down the hill, coming back after a couple of minutes, holding their hands.

"Mommy, daddy says you have a surprise for us" Haley said. "Tell us what it is mom!" Katelyn demanded.

"Well girls" Jo began "you will become big sisters!" she exclaimed. "So we will have another baby beside Lydia?" Haley asked. Jo nodded. "I'm so excited mom!" Katelyn said and hugged her mom, as did Haley. Kendall followed them, as the happy family shared a group hug. The all went down the hill, holding hands with each other.

* * *

It was noon, and the gang were about to eat BBQ and sandwiches, when suddenly Kendall said he had something to announce to them.

"What is it? Tell us Kendall!" Lucy begged.

"Guys" he began "Jo and I are gonna become parents for the third time" he announced. There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Carlos.

"Here's to our friends who are gonna be third time parents!" he exclaimed as they all raised their glasses and cheered at Kendall and Jo.

"Wow!" James exclaimed. "I know right?" Kendall replied. "Three children and I am only 26"

"You must be a fireball in..." James began but Logan glared at him. "Oh forget it! Hope it's a boy! You need to teach someone hockey!"

"Uncle James, I can play hockey too!" Haley said as they all laughed. The conversation went on.

"Gosh, who would have thought we would all be here, after so many years?" Logan asked at some point.

"I know!" Camille added. "Seems like yesterday when I found out Jo was pregnant with Katey. And now, she and Kendall are about to have their third child!"

"I would never have imagined everything I went through with Lucy, with just one girlfriend!" James said, as they all chuckled. "And now you are back together after all this drama!" Carly added.

"Come on, we are not back together yet!" Lucy said. "Of course! Yet!" Kendall replied as they all chuckled. "And I would have never thought I would become an aunt at 11" Katie began "but now I got those two little nieces who are like sisters to me!"

"You also had me, baby sister!" Kendall said. "Well, I couldn't play with my dolls with you, big brother!" she replied as she and his daughters chuckled.

Yep, after almost 10 years, they were all finally happy with their new families and relationships, away from the drama that had set them apart years ago.

* * *

The sun was finally setting as Kendall went up the hill again, and sat there, watching the sun set above the crystal clear sea. He always loved watching the sunset, because it was just so peaceful.

He remembered everything his friends had said at "lunch"; how their lives had changed over the past 8 years.

It was true. Their lives _really _had changed. He, for example, had to shoulder an adult's responsibilities at 17, and had proved to be a good father. However, because of his daughter's arrival, he finally got what he wanted: a stable relationship, which actually brought some sanity to his life. He had made sacrifices for his family, but in the end it was all worth it. He had two little angels by his side, and a wonderful woman to be his wife.

Logan, on the other hand, might have broken up with Camille because of the whole Jo thing, but it actually brought them closer in the end. Now, they had started their own family as well.

Carlos had finally gotten serious –Kendall chuckled when he remembered how he behaved before he met Carly- and had actually turned the obnoxious curly-haired Jennifer into a nice, kind-hearted girl.

Katie had also matured because of the whole Katelyn situation, and was now happy with her boyfriend. She had also started studying at university, and planned to become Lucy's agent one day.

Speaking of Lucy, she had also changed. The shy girl with the troubled past had finally opened up, and she and James managed to work things out after all the drama they went through. No matter what, they were perfect for each other, and Kendall was 100% sure she and James would get married soon. James had also moved the headquarters of his business to NYC, to be closer to her, and she had begun touring with a famous boy band.

In the end, Katelyn had actually changed them all. "Thanks Katelyn" Kendall whispered smiling. Of course Haley was just as important, but Katey was the one that actually had brought so many people closer.

"I wouldn't change a thing in the past few years" Kendall said to himself, as he watched the sky getting darker, and some stars coming out.

Yep, things had finally worked out in the end.

**The End! *sniffle*sniffle* I am so sad it is over! I really enjoyed writing Secret Life, and I hope you liked it as well! Once again, thanks to all of you who have favorited, alerted, reviewed etc. All of your actions and words meant mean and will always mean a lot to me! You guys helped me go on!**

**So, did you like the ending? Tell me in your review! You should also tell me your opinion on the story overall, along with suggestions, advice etc. I am eager to know what you think of my first "novel-like" attempt at FF!**

**I just couldn't imagine summer 2012 without this story! And I couldn't imagine it without you either fellows! It was really cool writing this story and I also made some new friends!**

**REVIEW! (you probably got tired of that haha!)**

**~Ana**


End file.
